


We Will Make it There

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF!Merlin, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Just lots of sex of different kinds in general, Lactation Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mob boss!Merlin, Mpreg, Omega!Eggsy, Rentboys, Rimming, Side Harry Hart/Percival, Tags May Change, domestic abuse, pregnant bamf!Eggsy, rentboy!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy knows that omegas aren't supposed to be happy, especially omegas from the estates, and most certainly not ones that have been labeled barren. He's resigned himself to a life of whoring. The only things omegas like him are good for, as Dean so kindly puts it, is being a warm hole to fill. But as long as Eggsy can protect his mum and Daisy, than he'll bend over for whoever wants it.</p><p>He just didn't expect that person to be Merlin, the notorious alpha leader of Kingsman, one of London's deadliest mafias. Even when Merlin shows interest in Eggsy, he only takes it at face value. Eventually Merlin will get tired of him--they all do. But if he can get a warm bed and some decent money out of this deal, who is Eggsy to complain? It's just his heart on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Warms Us on These Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Self-betaed.
> 
> Ahahahaha... so I said I wouldn't start a new fic, but here we are. I blame [anarchycox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/profile).. She got pumped to work on this. I'm not sure how long this'll be. I have a loose outline, but I may add to it.
> 
> I'll say this now--I don't do mpreg usually. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but it just felt right for this story. So I'm going with that feeling. I don't know the science behind it (if there is any), and honestly I probably won't touch on that. When it comes to those parts, I'm going to probably gloss over certain aspects (the more technical parts). If anyone knows the science behind this shit, let me know! Because I'm interested in reading about it.

            Merlin stared down at Tristan. He thought there’d be more regret, maybe even guilt over killing his cousin, but all he felt was a headache and tightness between his shoulder blades. Tristan had it coming. Merlin had tried to be benevolent. He’d given the younger man an ample amount of opportunities to correct his mistakes, but Tristan refused. And now here he was, sprawled out on the greasy concrete floor of the warehouse, a bullet hole between the eyes.

            “I really had hoped ye’d wise up.” Merlin sighed. He holstered his gun and turned to Percival and Roxy, who waited behind him. “Dispose of the body.”

            Neither questioned his command, though Percival did hold his gaze for a few seconds longer than necessary, a silent _are you alright_ hanging in the air. Merlin walked out of the warehouse, the heels of his oxfords clicking against the floor. A black Mercedes waited for him outside.

            A biting dampness settled over Merlin like a second coat. April hadn’t been kind, and if the clouds blanketing the horizon were any indication, the night would only continue downhill.

            He was tired. It had been a long day. A long month.

            Merlin slipped into the back of the car and ordered, “Take me home.”

            What bothered him wasn’t that Tristan was dead, or even that he killed him, but rather that it _didn’t_ bother him. He should be more upset. He’d grown up with Tristan. They holidayed together, taken baths together, and chased after the same omegas.

            Tristan had been like a brother to him, and yet he didn’t feel anything but somber resignation to the fate set before him. Tristan had to die, and so he did, and there was nothing Merlin could change about it.

            When he reached his estate, he went straight to his office, where he poured himself a tumbler of scotch, and sat in front of the fire. The heat of the flames helped chase the chill from his bones, but not his heart. He took a sip of scotch, hoping the spirit would help the latter.

            Was he growing too cold? It was one of his greatest fears. There was a fine line he walked as the leader of the Kingsman, one of London’s most notorious mafias. While other bosses and dons may let themselves succumb to their darker inhibitions, Merlin tried to maintain some kind of moral compass. After all, if he didn’t, than who would be there to stop him from turning into Chester King, the late Mad King.

            _He didn’t go mad until after his mate died._ And maybe that was where his problem lay. Merlin hadn’t put much thought into finding a mate. He was far too busy building an empire, and didn’t have time for such frivolities like dating.

            Merlin sighed and set his cup down. Maybe he should consider taking Belvidere up on her offer to set him up with one of her omega friends. He grimaced. No, he wasn’t that desperate. Most of the omegas that shared his circle were dithering nuisances driven by their own biology. Merlin wanted someone that saw themselves as something more than a uterus; he wanted a partner that could face down the world beside him, who didn’t flinch at the sight of a gun, and who carried themselves with the grace and confidence of a hunter.

            The more he considered it, the longer his requirement list grew: smart, strong, confident, sensual, cunning, and feisty.

            “Maybe I should settle for just getting laid,” Merlin mused, picking up his crystal glass and swirling the amber liquid. A good knotting would relieve some of his tension. But that brought him back to his dilemma—did he really want to dip his toes into the omega pool just for a good lay?

            Light footsteps drew Merlin from his thoughts. Harry stepped into his peripheral. “Percival and Lancelot returned. I had the flowers delivered to Elena.”

            So it was finished. Merlin looked down at his glass. There wasn’t any satisfaction. Harry didn’t leave, and after a few minutes, Merlin asked, “Was there anything else?”

            “Might I suggest one of the omegas from Smith Street? Or there are some lovely betas there as well,” Harry said.

If it had been anyone else, Merlin would have had their tongue cut out. Merlin arched a brow. “Did ye really just suggest that?”

Harry shrugged and walked over to the seat beside Merlin. He gracefully folded his long limbs into the leather chair. “Well, I know when I’m stressed a good lay always helps me unwind.”

“Aye, but you also like to stick your cock into anything with a pulse.” Merlin took a sip of his drink. “Tell me, has Percival finally agreed to a date?”

Harry glared at him, and if Merlin was a lesser alpha, he would have flinched under the frigid stare, but Merlin didn’t become the leader of Kingsman by crumpling beneath alphas with a knot complex.

“I take that as a no.” Merlin hid his grin behind his glass.

“You know, it truly is a wonder why I’m so loyal to you when you’re such a right bastard,” Harry said and shoved to his feet. “God forbid I try to help you. Next time I’ll let you work yourself into such a tight ball of tension, that I’ll be able to bounce you down the street and into the river.”

“Forgive me if I’m not more relaxed. I did just see my cousin die,” Merlin stated dryly.

“You shot him,” Harry pointed out. “And he was an arse, if there ever was one. That isn’t your problem, and you know it.”

Damn Harry for being able to read him. “Aye, it isn’t,” Merlin agreed. Tristan was the least of his worries. Being fifty and mateless wasn’t even the top of his concerns.

“Let me guess, Charlie Hesketh?”

“The little shit is playing hard ball,” Merlin said. “And according to Bors, Valentine is sniffing around, trying to sway him.” Merlin’s scowl deepened. Every time he let his thoughts drift back to business, his blood bubbled. “And since Tristan leaked our reports to him, Valentine now has the upper hand.”

“Like I said, Tristan was an arse.”

“If we don’t broker a deal soon, Valentine may sink his claws in Hesketh.”

And Kingsman would lose a major revenue source. Hesketh Corp was the leading pharmaceutical company in England, and Merlin planned on getting into the lucrative field. Plus, he knew if Valentine convinced Charlie Hesketh into an under the table deal, the drugs would be reduced to their most base ingredients and laced with harsher chemicals, then sold for double the profit. If Merlin could convince Hesketh to make a trade, at least he could keep the drugs pure and get them to those that couldn’t afford it.

“There isn’t anything you can do tonight,” Harry said. “And if you just sit here and worry about it, you’ll never get any sleep. Let me go find you someone.”

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, trying to work the tension from the tightly coiled muscles. He wasn’t fond of picking up rent omegas, but Harry was right, he could use a good lay.

“Aye, go.”

Harry clamped his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezed. “You shan’t be disappointed, old friend.”

Merlin waved him off, not sure. Harry had good taste, he knew, but Merlin was also rather picky. The door shut with a click and Merlin finished his drink.

* * * *

            It had been a relatively slow night and Eggsy blamed the weather. His bollocks were two ice cubes between his legs. He didn’t have the luxury of seeking warm shelter, not until someone bought him for the hour—and it didn’t look like that would be happening anytime soon. Smith Street had been rather quiet, but Eggsy was chalking it off to the early hour. It was only eleven.

            A blue Subaru pulled to the curb, but Eggsy didn’t push off the wall. The passenger door opened and Tiffany, one of the other omegas that shared his corner, climbed out. She winked at the man in the car and walked around. The Subaru sped off, spraying up water from the gutter.

            “Feckin’ prick,” Tiffany said when the car turned the corner. “Swear these johns get cheaper by the day.”

            “Hate to break it to y’ luv, but it ain’t like the knot heads that come by here are the posh kind. Far as they see, we’re just a hole for them to fill. Not worth the penny they found on the street.”

            It was the sad truth, and Eggsy had known it his entire life. There were some omegas that were lucky, born into a glittering world, where pure bred alphas fawned over them, and they didn’t have to worry about buying food for the week or their next dose of suppressants. Then there were omegas, like him and Tiffany, who got the shit end of the deal, and all they were seen for was the hole between their legs. For them, life was a gauntlet, and one wrong turn could either end with you beat, raped, or killed—sometimes all three.

            “I don’t know about ye, but I’m a proper lady, and I deserve a proper hotel. Not them flee bags they keep dragging me to.” Tiffany wrapped her arms around her torso and rubbed her hands up and down. “Fecking ‘ell, it’s cold.”

            Eggsy hummed in confirmation. He was doing his best to pretend that he didn’t feel the dampness sinking into his marrow. If he thought about a warm tropical island long enough, maybe his toes wouldn’t freeze off.

            After thirty minutes, Tiffany shoved off the wall she’d been leaning against and said, “I’m calling it. It ain’t worth the frost bite. Ye coming babe?”

            “No, can’t,” Eggsy said, gaze trained on the empty street. “Dean’ll have my arse if I leave this corner.”

            Tiffany shrugged. “Suit ye self. I’ll see ye.”

            Eggsy waved, then cupped his hands together and blew in them, briefly thawing his tingling fingers. There were a few other omegas milling down the street, and occasionally a car drove down, but none stopped for Eggsy. He’d had one customer so far that night. If he didn’t get another one soon, he’d be going home extremely short, and that meant he’d be working tomorrow with a set of bruised ribs and a fractured arm.

            The street lamp closes to Eggsy flickered and buzzed. Shadows were broken up intermediately by halos of florescent light and the moving beams of headlights. Eggsy yawned, the cold making him lethargic. What he wouldn’t give for a nice warm bed at the moment. Or a jacket. Instead he was stuck in a pair of painted on jeans and a thin t-shirt that clung to his chest like a layer of skin.

            There were days Eggsy considered giving it up, just walking out. He had places he could stay. Mates that would hole him up until he could land on his feet. He’d give Dean the middle finger and then walk out. He’d never have to spread his legs again unless _he_ wanted to.

            Of course, Eggsy knew it was a pipe dream. He couldn’t leave. He couldn’t abandon his mum or Daisy. He couldn’t let Dean turn his fists on to them. He couldn’t let Daisy starve, because Dean was too much of a knot head to buy food for his kid or wife.

            And when it really boiled down to it, Eggsy couldn’t leave, because this was all he was good for. Even if he walked out, he’d still be reduced to nothing but a hole. Not even a womb.

Dean was right, he wasn’t even an omega. He was worse: an omicron, a barren omega. He was no better than an invalid. But at least he wasn’t torn between buying suppressants and feeding his family—he didn’t exactly need the heat-stopping drugs.

            Which made him the perfect rent omega, didn’t it?

            Two more cars drove by, and he did his best to present himself, slipping on a charming smile, batting his golden eye lashes, and playing the part of innocent omega.

            But each time a window rolled down, they took one whiff, and then drove on. It wasn’t that he necessarily smelled bad, but his scent wasn’t that cloying, intoxicating sugary aroma that usually permeated from omegas. It was closer to that of a beta, earthy and subtle, with only the slightest sweetness. He tried amplifying his scent with perfumes, but he learned quickly he was allergic to whatever chemicals they used.

            A black Mercedes rolled down the street. Eggsy shoved off the wall, adapting a slightly rougher, casual look. These posh types always liked a bit o’ rough, so maybe he could play this to his advantage.

            The sedan pulled up to the curb and the heavily tinted back window rolled down. Eggsy resisted the urge to let out a low whistle. The guy was in his early fifties, but he was handsome as hell, with large coffee eyes and a squared jaw that had been softened with age. There was the slightest frosting to his side swept hair, lightening his brown tresses.

            _Not bad. I may actually get to enjoy this._ Better than most of the bloated alphas that paraded down the street.

            “Come here lad,” The man said, voice smooth as whiskey.

            Eggsy sauntered over, a roll to his hips, and leaned against the black car. “Wot can I do for y’ today, _sir_?”

            The man looked him up and down, nostrils flaring slightly, and then twirled his finger. “Turn around,” he instructed.

            Eggsy cocked an eyebrow, but straightened and turned in a full circle. “Well? Do y’ like wot y’ see, mate? I can promise it only gets better from here.” Eggsy winked.

            The man’s expression didn’t change. He could have been choosing a steak at the butcher. “How much?” He asked.

            “Depends on what y’ want, guv. A quick handie or blowie will cost y’ eighty pounds, but if yer looking for something a bit more… _intimate_ , well, that’ll be one-fifty for the hour.”

            “I’ll give you five hundred pounds for the next three hours,” he said.

            Eggsy choked on his saliva. “Five hundred? Are y’ taking the piss?” Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “Y’ ain’t one of ‘em freaks, are y’? Planning on hog tying me and cutting out bits o’ me flesh?”

            Disgust flickered across the man’s face. “Why in God’s name would I want to do that?”

            Eggsy shrugged. “I don’t know. Happened to me mate Josh couple weeks ago. He’s still recovering.”

            “No, I assure you, that isn’t my intent. I’m merely procuring a temporary partner for my associate,” The man said. “I’ll give you half of the money now, and then the rest when you are done. You’ll be taken to his estate, just outside of London.”

            “Outside London? That’s a bit o’ a drive. Gonna take awhile. Either that’ll cut into yer time or y’ll be adding another bullseye onto that.”

            The corners of the man’s mouth twitched, but didn’t turn upright. He nodded. “Deal.”

            Eggsy couldn’t believe his luck. Five-hundred and fifty pounds? That more than made up for the slow night. He knew to ere on the side of caution, especially because anything that looked this good, most likely had a gun barrel at the end of it, but he couldn’t pass up that much money. He may even be able to pocket some of it for Daisy’s formula.

            Eggsy went around the car and slipped into the back seat of the Mercedes. As soon as his door shut, the car started down the street. The man typed on an iPad.

            “So who’s yer associate? Some politician?” Eggsy grinned cheekily. He got those types every now and then; proper fellows, who turned their noses to the estates, but came creeping in when they wanted to get their jollies.

            “No,” The man said.

            When he didn’t say anything else, Eggsy frowned. “Okay… well, do I get to know yer name?”

            He glanced at Eggsy. “Harry,” he said.

            “Well, nice to meet y’ ‘Arry. My name is Eggsy.”

            “Eggy?” Harry frowned, nonplussed.

            “ _Eggsy_ ,” he corrected. “’s a nickname, innit?”

            The corners of Harry’s mouth twitched again. “Charming.”

            “So who is it?”

            “Who is what?”

            Eggsy gave him a deadpanned look. “The guy y’ paying me for. Come on, I got a right to know.”

            “He goes by Merlin,” Harry said, dropping his attention back to the tablet.

            “Wot kind of name is that?” Eggsy frowned. Why did it sound so familiar?

            “That’s rich coming from a boy named Eggsy.”

            “Oi, it’s a nickname,” Eggsy snapped without any true infliction. It struck him as they drew closer to the outskirts of the city. _Merlin._ “Fuck. Y’ don’t mean, Merlin… _Merlin_ , do y’?”

            Harry didn’t even look up from his tablet. “I do.”

            Eggsy collapsed against the leather seat. “Fuck me.”

            “Well that is the idea.”

            Eggsy scowled at him. Merlin, leader of Kingsman, one of the most dangerous mafias in London. He should have asked for more money.

* * * *

Merlin looked up from the book he was reading when Harry entered his study. He marked his spot and set the book aside. “Back?”

“He’s in your room,” Harry said, and while his expression remained neutral, there was a devilish sparkle to his rich brown eyes.

“Should I be scared?” Usually that look meant he should be.

“I think you’ll like him,” Harry said. “He has… spunk. I’ve arranged for three hours.”

 “Spunk?” Merlin arched an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what Harry meant by that, but he’d soon find out. Merlin left his study and went to his room, straightening his black tie along the way. He stalked into the room, scanning for the companion Harry had found him.

“Hell, yer bigger than I thought,” A blond haired boy commented. He stood next to the window, one hand drawing back the curtain.

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “What are ye doing?”

The boy didn’t answer right away. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment, then stated, “Checking to see if I can make a quick escape out o’ here if I need to.”

“And do ye believe you’ll have to?”

“Never know. It’s always a possibility, and I like to be prepared.” The boy held his gaze, unflinching.

Merlin took a good look at him. The boy was shorter than him, with a set of wide shoulders and a thick chest. His hips were narrow, but his jean-clad thighs looked like tree trunks. Merlin was curious to see what they looked like bare, perhaps wrapped around his waist. And the lad’s eyes. Oh, those were lovely. A shade of green that reminded Merlin of the emerald fields back home, framed by golden lashes.

“Like wot y’ see?” It came out with a sultry purr.

Merlin didn’t like how fake it sounded. No. He didn’t like it at all. In fact, he hated it. It was simpering and grating, and it reminded Merlin of all the omegas he came across, vying for his attention.

“Don’t do that,” Merlin ordered.

“Do wot?” The boy blinked.

“Act like a whore,” Merlin stated simply.

The boy crossed his arms, not impressed. “And wot do y’ think I am? A school teacher?”

“It doesn’t matter what ye are. Your station doesn’t define ye, nor does it need to dictate how ye behave. Now either act like a civilized human, or get out.”

The boy opened and closed his mouth, emotions warring in his lovely eyes. His face purpled in anger, before he seemed to swallow it, and said, “Okay. No pretenses.” He dropped his arms. “I’m Eggsy, by the way. If y’ even care to know.”

“Don’t do that either,” Merlin ordered again.

Eggsy scowled. “Are y’ going to do that all night? Tell me wot to do and wot not to do? Because honestly, if y’ are, than I’d rather just get to the fucking if y’ don’t mind.”

Oh, he did have spunk. There was definitely something wild and proud in the way Eggsy carried himself. Merlin walked over to Eggsy, inhaling. He faltered in his step. There wasn’t the normal syrupy sweetness that bubbled in the air when an omega was around. In fact, there was an earthy note to Eggsy’s scent.

“Are ye a beta?” Merlin asked.

“Wot if I am?” Eggsy sniffed, arms poised at his side defensively.

“Don’t lie,” Merlin said, then sniffed the air again. His senses were screaming beta, but there was something else to the air, buried beneath the layers of oak and rain, a subtle twist of caramel, which made Merlin’s mouth water. It was comforting and wonderful, and Merlin wanted to wrap himself around the scent.

Eggsy clenched his jaw, but didn’t look away. “Fine. I ain’t a beta.”

Merlin stopped in front of Eggsy and grabbed his hip. He gave it a squeeze. Eggsy tipped his head to the side, baring his throat. Merlin leaned down and sniffed at his neck. Eggsy’s aroma hit him like a punch to the gut. A low growl rumbled up in Merlin’s chest.

 _Mine._ The single thought hijacked his brain. He forced himself to let go.

“How much for the night?” Merlin asked abruptly.

“The night? Y’ can’t afford that, bruv.”

“Does it look like I can’t?” Merlin took a step back. “The night, how much?”

Eggsy tipped his head to the side in consideration. “It be over a bag, bruv. Fifteen hundred pounds.”

“Deal. Consider the two seventy-five ye received a bonus,” Merlin said. He walked over to the walk-in closet, loosening his tie with a finger.

“A-are y’ for real? Yer shitting me!”

Merlin smiled, savoring the excitement that lilted Eggsy’s timber. The sound of the omega pleased made something primal in Merlin flare. He undid his tie and stripped out of his suit jacket. He considered completely changing, but left his shirt and pants on, though he did remove his shoes and socks.

Eggsy was still by the window when Merlin returned, mouth gaping open. Merlin took a seat on the edge of the bed and pointed to the space between his knees. “I never joke about money. Now come here lad.”

Eggsy collected himself and walked over to him, slipping between his legs. Merlin watched closely as Eggsy knelt, his gaze locked with Merlin’s. He tipped his head to the side, and said, “Okay, the whole night. But I don’t do any hard kinks. No blood play. No guns. No knives. No ropes. No marks. I’m fine with spanking, but hand only, and if I say stop, y’ stop.”

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s jaw, stroking his thumb along his cheek. He wondered how many people adhered to those rules. “Understood.”

Eggsy kissed the tip of Merlin’s thumb. He reached up and unzipped Merlin’s pants. Merlin lifted his hips, helping Eggsy remove his trousers and pants. Eggsy drew in a shuddering breath. “Fuck,” he whispered, eyes glazed over. “Not sure if that’ll fit. Yer gonna have to be real thorough with prep.”

Merlin’s cock wasn’t monstrous, but it was on the larger side. He knew that he had to pay special attention to his partners, and if he had Eggsy for more than a single night, he’d have trained the lad to take his cock slowly, each evening spreading him a little wider.

Eggsy wrapped both of his hands around Merlin’s shaft. He’d already started stiffening the moment he scented Eggsy. It only took the gentle touch of Eggsy’s slightly calloused fingers to fully harden him. Eggsy pressed his thumb to the rim of Merlin’s cock and drew the foreskin down, exposing the flushed red glands. He licked his lips, then parted his mouth and sucked on the tip of Merlin’s cock.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed. Eggsy focused on the tip, pressing his tongue against the underside of his dick, and then running the tip of his tongue along the foreskin. It was as if someone had struck a match along his shaft, igniting each nerve.

Merlin carded his fingers through Eggsy’s downy soft hair and grabbed a fistful. Eggsy hummed, and the vibrations rolled down his cock, oscillating across his bollocks. Eggsy released him with a pop. Merlin opened his eyes and watched Eggsy withdraw a condom from his back pocket and open up the foil square.

Eggsy rolled the cherry red condom on, then returned with vigor to sucking his cock. Merlin choked back a groan. Fuck, the lad’s mouth was sinful. Those plush lips spread wide along his prick as Eggsy lowered onto his cock. He couldn’t quite take all of Merlin’s cock, but what he couldn’t swallow, he wrapped his hand around.

Merlin let Eggsy suck him, enjoying the sparks of pleasure that came with every twist of his fingers and stroke of his tongue. He could feel the tension start to bleed from his shoulders. Every concern that had knotted around his body was forgotten. The world narrowed to the mouth on his cock.

Eggsy’s head bobbed up and down, and it was a glorious sight to watch him take Merlin’s cock, to see his cheeks flushed and hollowed. He looked at Merlin, and Merlin’s heart tumbled out of rhythm.

Merlin tugged hard on his hair. “Up,” he ordered, harsher than he meant to.

Eggsy released him with a slurp, apprehension clouding his eyes. Merlin mentally reprimanded himself, and said softer, “Stand.” As an afterthought, he added, “Please.”

Eggsy rose. Merlin took the hem of his shirt and drew it up, exposing creamy inch after cream inch of rock hard muscle. Oh, that was splendid. Absolutely splendid. Eggsy wasn’t one of those waifish omegas, but a sturdy, strong omega. It thrilled Merlin, and once again, he thought, _mine_.

Eggsy lifted his arms. Merlin removed the shirt, tossing it aside. He grabbed onto Eggsy’s waist and tugged him closer. Merlin wanted to know what his skin tasted like. What every inch of him tasted like.

Merlin started at Eggsy’s collar bone, working his way to a pink nipple. There was the slightest smattering of hair across his chest, but it wasn’t much. Merlin licked Eggsy’s nipple, earning a gasp. He repeated the gesture, over and over, until the nub pebbled and Eggsy started to whine. He grabbed onto Merlin’s shoulders and dug his nails in.

“You’re sensitive,” Merlin pointed out. He drew Eggsy’s nipple in and rolled the pebble between his teeth. Eggsy moaned, long and low, his hands scrambling to find purchase. He slipped his fingers along Merlin’s smooth scalp, holding his head in place when Merlin tried to lift off. Merlin took the silent command and began to suckle.

“Fuck,” Eggsy mewled, arching into his touch.

Merlin eagerly took more into his mouth, savoring each whimper that fell from Eggsy’s lips as he sucked and bit. Eggsy drew his nails down the dome of Merlin’s scalp and pressed his palm against the back of his neck. There was something oddly sensual about the simple gesture of sucking from Eggsy’s breast, as if they’d been reduced to the basic dichotomy of their classes. In the end, they would all be brought back to suckling from the teat of an omega, and for a brief, primal moment, Merlin desired to see his unborn child and Eggsy locked in that bond, and it was a greater aphrodisiac than any food or pill.

Merlin released his nipple, taking a moment to inhale again and re-stabilize himself. Eggsy’s scent had grown stronger, the caramel coming out, enriched with an undercurrent of vanilla. His abused nipple was puffy and red, small markings surrounding it from how hard Merlin had sucked.

“Bed,” Merlin ordered, brogue thick and gravelly. “Now.”

Eggsy tipped his head to the side, his nostrils flaring—did he smell it? The way their scents seemed to meld, Eggsy’s oaky sweetness complimented by Merlin’s muskier spice?

_Mine._

The thought drove through Merlin. It was a litany he repeated internally. Eggsy smirked and shook his head, “No,” he said, and Merlin growled at the defiance. Eggsy didn’t cow under his glare though, and pride swelled in Merlin’s chest. “Y’ on the bed.”

Merlin considered the command. He could easily make Eggsy do what he wanted, but he didn’t want to use force. No, Eggsy needed to be cherished. There was a twinkle to his eyes, and Merlin decided that he’d much rather see what the lad had up his sleeves. Merlin scooted back and stretched out on the bed, head rested in a pile of pillows.

Eggsy unzipped his jeans and shoved them down. He had on nothing beneath. He climbed onto the bed, crawling up the length of Merlin’s body, his shoulders and hips rolling with the sensuous grace of a panther.

“Y’ seem tense, guv,” Eggsy began.

“Merlin.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy amended, not missing a beat. He undid the top button to Merlin’s shirt and pressed a kiss there. “Let me help y’ relax, okay?”

Merlin didn’t answer, but Eggsy didn’t seem to need one. He popped one button at a time, each time following up with a kiss. When he finished, he shoved Merlin’s shirt over his shoulders, and Merlin lifted up to help him remove it. Eggsy whistled low. “Wicked ink.”

He sometimes forgot about the tattoos he got in his youth. The sleeves went up from his wrists to his shoulders, and descended down his back. It was a combination of flowers and nautical, mixed with Celtic knots. There was even a bracelet of tentacles around his left arm.

Eggsy traced a finger along one of the anchors on Merlin’s forearm. “How long did it take?”

“Several sittings, each one about four hours long,” Merlin answered. “It’s been a process over the years.”

Eggsy bent over, kissing his shoulder where detailed roses were clustered. “It’s gorgeous. And suits y’.”

Merlin turned his head, mouth skimming Eggsy’s. Eggsy jerked back, eyes wide. “No.”

Merlin arched a brow. “No?”

“I don’t kiss. Not on the mouth,” Eggsy whispered.

Merlin grabbed his hips and squeezed. “Don’t do that.” He tugged Eggsy down. “This isn’t some cheap rendition of Pretty Woman.”

“It ain’t up for debate,” Eggsy stated, firmly, not pushing away, but not curving into Merlin.

Merlin considered arguing. He wanted to taste Eggsy’s lips, see what they felt like against his own, but he also didn’t want to scare Eggsy away. Another time, perhaps.

“Fine,” Merlin agreed, and dropped back onto the pillows.

Eggsy lowered himself, starting to work kisses down his chest, finding his way to Merlin’s nipples. He scraped his teeth over the buds and asked, “So wot made a posh bloke like y’ get tats like those?”

Merlin stroked a finger along Eggsy’s shoulder. He could feel Eggsy’s slick dribbling onto his thighs as the lad sunk lower, kissing Merlin’s abdomen. His cock twitched, eager to sink into the wet heat.

“Who said I’m posh?” Merlin asked, half-distracted by the way Eggsy rocked into his legs, smearing the slick.

“Please, yer posh. Look at this place. And the valet y’ sent?”

“Valet?” Merlin blinked, frowning. “Ye mean Harry?” Oh that was rich. He chuckled. “Harry isn’t my valet, pet. He’s my right hand.”

Eggsy’s posture perked up, immediately changing. “Say that again,” he ordered.

Merlin knew what he meant, but he didn’t give in. “What? That Harry’s my right hand?”

Eggsy frowned and whined. “No, y’ bastard. The other part.”

Merlin chuckled and squeezed his hip. “Pet?” He hummed. “Do ye like that, lad?”

Eggsy shuddered and scooted down so he could take Merlin’s cock back into his mouth. Merlin sucked in a sharp breath, arching up, his hips giving a few aborted thrusts. Eggsy’s throat went slack and he took more of Merlin than he had before, choking for a moment, before sinking down. His nose pressed against Merlin’s dark pubes.

After a few sucks, Eggsy rose up, voice rough. “Fuck, I want’cha in me.”

“Then roll over,” Merlin growled.

Eggsy scrambled off, rolling onto his hands and knees. Merlin shifted behind him, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Eggsy from the rear. He grabbed onto both of Eggsy’s arse cheeks and spread them. He was soaked, slick dribbling down his thighs. Merlin leaned down and licked at Eggsy’s entrance, tasting the fluid—it was tart, but sweet, and Merlin wanted more.

“Oh God,” Eggsy moaned, a tremor running down his body.

Merlin tightened his grip on his hips, knowing he was probably leaving bruises, but unable to stop himself. With each stroke of his tongue, he thought, _mine, mine, mine_. This was his. This precious, delicious boy, who writhed beneath him and responded to each of his touches.

Eggsy spread his legs further, and Merlin pressed one finger tip inside of him as he licked around his fluttering hole. Eggsy cried, the sound muffled by a pillow.

Merlin drew back, working in a second finger, and then a third, slowly stretching Eggsy’s walls. Eggsy took him easily, seeming to adjust to fit more and more of Merlin, as if he were designed for him. And the longer Merlin inhaled and tasted him, the more he started to think that maybe Eggsy was.

His blood was on fire, burning a path through him, and all he wanted was to bury his cock in Eggsy and knot. He’d never been so overwhelmed by such a base desire.

Merlin thrust his hand in, Eggsy’s slick causing his fingers to squelch each time, pushing out more fluid, until it flowed down Eggsy’s trembling thighs. Eggsy pawed at the bed, rocking back against Merlin’s hand, pleading, “Please, fuck. Merlin. Don’t make me wait. Come on, fuck me. Please.”

Merlin twisted his hand, crooking his fingers and dragging them along Eggsy’s sensitive inner walls. Eggsy wailed, his spine arching beautifully—it was quite the sight, one Merlin wanted to see again.

He considered seeing how much Eggsy could take of his hand, but that would be for another time. And there would be another.

Merlin withdrew his hand and wiped the residual slick on his throbbing cock. Eggsy twisted his head around, panting, and looked back at Merlin. His pupils were dilated, the arousal so thick in the air that it wrapped around Merlin like a blanket.

“Are ye ready, pet?” Merlin asked, bracketing Eggsy’s hips with his hands. There were already finger shaped prints forming.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eggsy moaned.

Merlin guided his cock in, slipping into the welcoming heat with ease. Eggsy took him with a pained groan. Merlin paused, and Eggsy shook his head, stammering, “D-don’t stop.”

He pressed forward, watching his cock slip into Eggsy, inch by inch. When he was fully rested against Eggsy’s arse, he drew back, then pushed in, starting a steady pace.

Eggsy squeezed around Merlin on each withdraw, the tightness excruciating. Merlin leaned over Eggsy, throwing his hips into each thrust. For a moment, Merlin was overwhelmed with the idea of biting Eggsy, with claiming him, but he controlled the urge and channeled it into the brutal speed. He expected Eggsy to collapse, but Eggsy met each thrust, pushing Merlin further and further to the edge.

Eggsy grew incoherent, his words garbling into slurred cries. He shifted, dropping onto his shoulders, and reached between his legs. Merlin reached down and batted his hand away, earning another desperate sob.

“Let me come, please, fuck. I can’t hold it, please,” Eggsy begged.

Merlin wrapped his hand around Eggsy and growled into his ear, “Come.”

Eggsy released into Merlin’s hand, hips stuttering, his walls clamping around Merlin. Merlin fucked through his orgasm, until Eggsy finally collapsed, pliant beneath him. Merlin’s climax struck with a whip crack, sharp and sudden, a bright explosion behind his eyes that briefly blinded him. He didn’t become aware of his knot until his head cleared.

He slowed, but didn’t stop completely, shallowly fucking into Eggsy. Eggsy whined beneath him, limbs twitching. He squeezed around Merlin, adjusting to his knot. Merlin was still tender, his cock one giant sensitive nerve, which was set off every time Eggsy moved.

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasped.

Merlin leaned over Eggsy, still connected to him. He nuzzled the side of Eggsy’s head, nudging at damp locks with his nose.

“How long do y’ think y’ll… y’ know.” He looked back at Merlin, gaze distant and blitzed.

“I don’t know,” Merlin confessed. Eggsy hummed and snuggled into the pillows. Merlin licked his lips and pressed a kiss to his sweaty shoulder. _Mine_.

It took fifteen minutes for his knot to go down. When it finally did, Merlin pulled out. Eggsy stirred from his light sleep, rolling over to snuggle into Merlin’s side. “Mmm, we going to go again? Y’ did pay for the whole night.”

“In a bit.” Merlin chuckled. “I’m not as quick to recover as I used to be.”

Eggsy reached down and removed the condom, tying it off. Merlin took it and threw it in the nearby waste basket. Eggsy’s skillful fingers found his flaccid cock and stroked leisurely. “I’m sure I can find a few ways to encourage y’.”

Merlin had no doubt that he could. Eggsy drifted off, and an hour later, Merlin woke him for a second round, this time with Eggsy riding him. Afterwards, they showered, and then Merlin insisted Eggsy share his bed.

When morning came, Merlin had Eggsy’s freshly laundered clothes brought up, along with a light breakfast. After their meal, Merlin walked Eggsy to the door where Harry waited.

“That was… nice,” Eggsy said, smiling.

“I’d like to see ye again tonight,” Merlin said.

Eggsy tipped his head to the side, biting his bottom lip. He rose up on his toes and kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Y’ know where to find me if y’ want me,” he whispered into his ear. He dropped back down and left, calling over his shoulder, “Come on ‘Arry, places to be.”

Harry looked back at Merlin, a knowing smirk playing at his lips. Merlin huffed, but nodded, and Harry followed Eggsy out.


	2. How Easy it Could Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I can't believe the positive response I got on this. I'm so glad y'all like it so much. I'm going to try to keep this updated at least once a week.
> 
> Once again, self-betaed.

            Eggsy swung by Jamal’s house before he went home and gave him four hundred pounds to stash away. Eggsy wasn’t stupid. Dean would do more than beat Eggsy if he discovered Eggsy had kept any of the money for himself. Jamal would keep the money safe until Eggsy could use it for groceries and nappies. Eggsy may even be able to finally get Daisy a new blanket. The one she was using now was tattered and threadbare.

            It was nearly ten o’clock when Eggsy walked into the apartment. He had about two seconds to see Dean’s meaty hand before it closed around his throat and slammed him into the door. “Where the _fuck_ y’ve been?” Dean demanded. Spit slicked his chin. “Y’ trying to skip out wif me money, Muggsy?”

            Eggsy tried to turn his head to escape Dean’s rancid breath, but Dean’s fingers tightened around his throat and constricted his airway. A disgusting plume of stale beer and pot hit his face in spray of spittle. Eggsy choked on his breath and wheezed, “N-no!”

            “Let ‘em go Dean!” Michelle cried from the couch, where she was stretched out, head lulled back on the cushion. “Babe, just give ‘em the money.”

            “I got it right ‘ere,” Eggsy croaked and reached into his pocket, extracting the notes. He shoved the crumpled pounds into Dean’s chest.

            Dean let go and grabbed the money. “Wot’s this? Y’ made this much in one night?” He eyed Eggsy skeptically. “Ain’t no way that many people want slag like y’, Muggsy. So where’d y’ get it? Play someone’s cum dumpster? Passed around until y’ earned yer keep?”

            Eggsy rubbed at his throat, focusing on breathing. He didn’t think there’d be any bruises, but he’d wear a little make-up on his neck just in case. The words were pebbles, small but sharp as they hit, and while Eggsy told himself that nothing Dean said had any true weight, there was still a hollow ring of truth.

            “Fuck y’,” Eggsy spat, still rubbing his throat.

            Dean cuffed him in the ear. Stars exploded behind Eggsy’s eyes. “Watch yer mouth, y’ piece o’ shit.” Dean shoved the money into his pocket. “It’s no wonder no alpha will ‘ave y’. Nuffin but an ungrateful cunt.”

            “Dean, get back ‘ere and leave ‘em be,” Michelle called. Her voice was smoky, not fully there, and Eggsy could see a sheen in her eyes. A half-finished bud rested on a pile of ashes, which overflowed from a ceramic ashtray Eggsy had made in primary.

            “Shut it, Michelle,” Dean snapped. His shoulders were lifted and arms spread to make himself larger. Eggsy’s eyes watered at Dean’s stifling scent, which was about as pleasant as wet asphalt. “Now tell me, where’d y’ get all this money?” Dean glared at Eggsy.

            “Customer,” Eggsy said, chin tipped up defiantly. “Paid for the night.”

            “Like hell someone would want y’ for the night.”

            “He did,” Eggsy snapped. He knew he shouldn’t take the bait, but _damn it_ he earned that money.

            “Fine,” Dean consented, though he didn’t sound like he actually believed Eggsy. He smacked him in the head again, then pointed his thick finger in Eggsy’s face. “But don’t think just because some alpha paid for a night means y’ sumfin special, y’ hear me? Y’re nuffin, y’ understand? Nuffin. Just some dried up bitch, ain’t no one is ever going to want. So don’t fucking go and get a big head, think y’ can walk around this place like y’ own it.”

            Every part of Eggsy screamed to fight, to rip out Dean’s throat with his teeth. What he wouldn’t give to see Dean beaten and broken at his feet.

            Daisy started to cry from the bedroom. Eggsy shoved past Dean, escaping his glare and the suffocating stench of marijuana, and went to his bedroom.

            Daisy’s crib was shoved against the wall next to Eggsy’s bed. Most of his own personal effects had been stashed away over the last two years, locked up in drawers, or tucked in the back of the closet, so that Daisy couldn’t get to them. She’d seamlessly integrated herself into his life, her toys and clothes overtaking his own, until the small bedroom looked more like a little girl’s room than a grown arse adult’s. The only thing Eggsy had out that was his own was a photograph of his da and a copy of _Play Alpha_ on his desk. He shoved the forgotten magazine in the drawer so Daisy wouldn’t see it—not like she understood any of that, but still.

            “Oh my Dais, look how big y’ve gotten flowah,” Eggsy cooed. Daisy sat in her crib, which she was starting to grow out of, and stared at Eggsy with large tearful brown eyes, her cherubic cheeks flushed. Eggsy reached down and picked her up, settling her immediately on his hip. “Don’t cry. Big bruv is here.”

            He could hear Dean lumbering around in the living room. He shouted, and Eggsy paused, straining to listen—it wasn’t at Michelle, just a general shout. Eggsy brushed ringlets from Daisy’s forehead and kissed her head, holding his lips there for a moment, allowing himself to just feel her and smell her—her scent hadn’t developed, it was still that baby lightness, the innocent sweetness of fresh cut flowers and talc powder. Eggsy loved it.

            He tightened his grip on Daisy. Even if he was an omicron, he still had omega instincts. He still had that yearning to care and protect, even if he’d never get to do that for his own. Daisy would be the closes he came to a child. Eggsy nuzzled her head and murmured, “Did the big ol’ scary wolf scare the flowah?”

            Daisy made a cooing sound and nestled her nose against the curve of Eggsy’s neck. He sighed and started to rock her back and forth. He’d do everything in his power to protect her, to keep her from being tainted by the world. It didn’t matter how many alphas he had get on his knees for, as long as he could bring home enough money to keep her safe.

            Something crashed in the living room and Dean shouted again. It was the sharp, thunder crack bellow only an alpha could achieve. Daisy whimpered, and Eggsy stiffened, waited for the tale-tell sound of feet pounding towards his bedroom door.

            It never came. After a few minutes, the front door opened and then slammed shut, rattling the entire apartment. Eggsy looked at Daisy. He stroked her cheek, wiping tears from her face. “Why don’t we get out o’ here, flowah. Want to see Uncle Jamal?”

            Daisy responded with a bob of her head. She didn’t talk, and Eggsy didn’t know how to change that. He tried to encourage her and coax words out, but every time he thought he might make a break through, Dean would yell, and the light died in her eyes.

            Eggsy changed Daisy’s diaper, then shouldered her baby bag and crept out into the living room. Michelle was passed out on the couch, a lit cigarette dangling from her fingers. Eggsy took the cigarette and stubbed it out in the ash tray, next to the joint. He dragged the quilt down from the back of the couch and covered Michelle.

            “Say g’night mum,” Eggsy told Daisy. She curled into Eggsy. Eggsy sighed, and mumbled, “Night mum.”

            It wasn’t fair the hand they’d been dealt. It hadn’t always been like that. He could remember a time when his mother didn’t spend her nights stoned, when warmth had filled their small apartment, and laughter had carried down the halls. But after his da died in the line of action, everything changed. Michelle couldn’t cover the bills on her own and feed them, even with the extra job she picked up. She had to find someone to help, and after a string of losers, she met Dean Baker.

            All the warmth, all the pleasant memories, faded until they were indecipherable impressions pressed into the back of Eggsy’s mind. He knew they were there. He could feel them, but the longer he spent under Dean’s fists, the less clearer they became. If it wasn’t for the picture on his bookshelf, Eggsy was sure he’d have forgotten the color of his da’s eyes by now.

            Eggsy hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if he should stay or leave. He needed to get that money from Jamal and go shopping, but he didn’t want to leave his mum defenseless. Dean may have been gone, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be back. Eggsy hoped that he went to the Black Prince and hadn’t just popped down to the store.

            Daisy shifted restlessly against him. Eggsy kissed her forehead and said, “Okay, okay flowah. We’re going.”

            Eggsy left, swallowing the gnawing fear that he was abandoning his mother. It was either stay or get groceries, because Dean sure as hell wouldn’t be using the money Eggsy brought back for food.

* * * *

            Merlin considered himself a practical man. He never acted hastily, and he most certainly never acted without care. When he decided something, it was after careful deliberation, and he rarely went back on his decisions. These qualities were what had lifted him to his exalted position as leader of Kingsman.

            There had been a time, when Chester King ruled, that Merlin hadn’t been so sure of his place in the mafia. He’d been Chester’s right-hand man, a position which came with a great deal of responsibilities and dangers, but little rewards. He’d been known as God’s Eye. He saw and knew everything, nothing and no one could escape his reach. Merlin knew of the infighting going on inside the group, fueled by Chester’s own deteriorating state of mind. It had been Merlin’s quick actions that had not only secured his status as king, but had prevented senseless bloodshed and the subsequent demise of Kingsman.

            Merlin was proud of his ability to not only adapt, but to see things from every possible angle. It allowed him to have a more detailed insight on situations. He used these abilities when it came to analyzing threats and recruiting new members.

            For the past day, while he went over the monotonous paperwork that piled up, went over final arrangements for Tristan’s funeral, and reviewed the information Percival gathered on Richmond Valentine, Merlin considered his situation with the young omega Eggsy.

            Merlin had Harry gather information on Eggsy, which he handed to Merlin at the end of the day in a burgundy dossier stamped with a golden Kingsman insignia. Merlin took a seat at his desk, set the folder down, and stared at it. In the dossier was everything that made Eggsy who he was: birth certificate, report cards, police reports, achievements and failures, celebrations and tragedies.

            Merlin toyed with the string that secured the dossier. If he opened it, he would know more about Eggsy than Eggsy probably knew about himself. Perhaps it would give him insight into why every time he thought about the lad, it was followed by _mine_ and an overwhelming need to claim and possesses him. Merlin was consumed with the desire to protect and provide for this precious boy, and that feeling was unsettling.

            He picked up the glass of scotch he had poured himself and took a sip. For all the answers that the dossier would provide, the longer Merlin stared at it, the less he wanted to open it.

            Merlin shoved the documents in a drawer and called, “Harry.”

            Harry entered with a knowing smile and a devilish twinkle in his eyes. Merlin scowled at him. “Oh wipe that smug look off your face,” Merlin grumbled. He hated giving Harry satisfaction.

            “Shall I have the car pulled around?” Harry asked, still smiling.

            “Aye. Fetch the lad, and let him know it’ll be another night.”

            Merlin ached to see Eggsy. His mind was clouded with the sordid memories of Eggsy caught in the throes of passion. A private movie locked on repeat. He was particularly fond of replaying the moment when Eggsy hit his second climax while riding Merlin. His body had tensed, back arched, and head thrown back. He’d grinded down on Merlin, even after Merlin started to knot, riding him until his oversensitive body couldn’t handle anymore.

            “You could ask the boy out, you know,” Harry said.

            “And ye could pull your head out of your arse and tell Percival what ye really think about him,” Merlin pointed out, taking great gratification in Harry’s pinched expression. “Now go get the lad, before I decide to tell Robyn about that time in Munich.”

            “You wouldn’t dare,” Harry said, real fear widening his eyes.

            “Aye, I would. Now go.”

            Harry turned and walked out, grumbling under his breath. Merlin drained the last of his drink and leaned back in his chair. He wouldn’t read the dossier. He’d uncover Eggsy on his own, unravel each of his secrets, and see if he truly was a compatible mate.

* * * *

            Merlin sent Harry to fetch Eggsy every night just after the sun went down. On the fourth night, after a vigorous round of fucking, Merlin went to his office to work while Eggsy slumbered. There was a stack of reports that had been delivered to him that afternoon that needed reviewing, and while he’d much rather spend his time counting the freckles on Eggsy’s shoulder, Merlin couldn’t ignore work. He poured himself a scotch and settled into his desk chair.

            One of Kingsman’s many business ventures was money laundering. While Merlin also worked in weapons exchange—a field which they were highly known for—they made a mint laundering under the rouse of a world-class tailor shop. But in order to keep the image up, one had to actually keep said respectable business afloat, and Merlin saw to it that Kingsman Tailor Shop was one of the best tailors on Saville Row.

            An hour after he started going over numbers, the door to his office cracked open. Eggsy stumbled in, wrapped in Merlin’s forest green robe. He rubbed at his eyes, tuffs of hair sticking at odd ends, and staggered sleepily over to Merlin.

            “Wot are y’ doing up so late?” Eggsy asked, eyes still not open.

            “Some paper work. What are ye doing awake, lad?”

Merlin pushed away from the desk, pivoting his chair around so Eggsy could take a seat in his lap. Instead of perching himself on Merlin’s knees, though, Eggsy moved between the desk and the chair and dropped to his knees.

“Couldn’t sleep, s’hot.” Eggsy yawned. Merlin didn’t know if that was necessarily true—the entire house was a comfortable sixty-five—but he didn’t press for an answer. There had been a couple nights that Eggsy had woken up thrashing, caught in a nightmare. Merlin had held him until he drifted back off, and in the morning neither spoke of the matter. Merlin honestly wasn’t even sure if Eggsy remembered.

Eggsy cheeks were red and his lips still swollen from their earlier abuse of sucking Merlin’s cock. He looked thoroughly debauched and claimed, and Merlin found satisfaction in knowing that _he’d_ been the one to do that. Eggsy pawed at Merlin’s zipper, maneuvering him back to facing the desk. Merlin had only slipped on his trousers after he’d gotten up. Eggsy opened them and fished out Merlin’s flaccid cock.

“What are ye doing lad?” Merlin leaned back, watching curiously as Eggsy settled between his legs. After a moment it dawned on him what Eggsy was going to do, and he gently nudged the lad’s head away. Eggsy whimpered, blindly turning his cheek into Merlin’s palm, a pup searching for his mother’s teat. “Hold on, I dinnae want ye to hurt ye’r knees.”

Merlin stood, cock hanging out, and walked around the desk to the chairs arranged around the fire. He grabbed one of the decorative pillows and brought it over to Eggsy. “Rest on this.”

Eggsy shifted, shoving the pillow under his knees. He looked like he was ready to nod off again. Merlin sat back down and scooted closer to the desk. A brief shock of pleasure rolled up his spine when Eggsy sleepily took his member into his mouth. He didn’t do anything other than lazily suckle, cheek pressed against Merlin’s thigh. His tongue flicked out occasionally, running along the underside of Merlin’s shaft, before receding back into his mouth.

Merlin fished his left hand down and stroked Eggsy’s hair. Merlin’s cock gave a twitch, but didn’t thicken, which seemed fine to Eggsy, who didn’t seem to even fully register that he knelt between Merlin’s legs. Merlin picked his pen back up and returned to the reports.

He knew he shouldn’t look into the gesture, but it warmed him to know that Eggsy found comfort by his presence.

Merlin lost himself in the paperwork, the tandem of Eggsy suckling from his cock, and the homey scent of caramel and vanilla mixing with his own musk. He found himself lulled into an almost dreamy state. He wasn’t even conscious of the knock at his office door until Eggsy abruptly sat up, leaving Merlin’s semi-hard dick cold and wet.

Merlin glanced down at Eggsy, who blinked his eyes open, alertness filtering through them. Merlin held a finger to his lips, and then called, “Come in.”

Percival walked in and stopped at the front of Merlin’s desk. “Sorry to disturb you sir, but I just got word from Ector that he located Salomon.”

Eggsy shifted beneath the desk, cheek still rested on Merlin’s thigh. He licked at the tip of Merlin’s cock, a tiny kitten flick of the tongue. Merlin reached beneath the desk and wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s neck, pressing his head forward, urging him to take more.

Percival’s gaze dropped minutely to Merlin’s arm, then flicked back up. He didn’t say anything.

“Where is he now?” Merlin asked, voice steady as Eggsy sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Pub called the White Goat. Shall I have Ector proceed?” Percival asked.

Merlin leaned back and considered his options. He tapped the pen against the top of the tailor shop’s sales reports, occasionally flexing his left hand around Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy took him deeper into his mouth, sucking Merlin into full hardness.

Merlin had sent Ector to find Salomon, one of Valentine’s men. He’d been the go between for Valentine and Tristan, and would be useful in assessing just who Richmond Valentine was. Taking the step to bring Salomon in for questioning would further draw Valentine’s attention to Kingsman, and Merlin still wasn’t sure if that was a good idea or not. Right now their advantage was being unseen.

“Let’s wait,” Merlin said. His thigh muscles stiffened as Eggsy sucked him to the root and began to bob his head. White hot pleasure bubbled inside Merlin’s veins. He drew a steadying breath through his nose. “Tell Ector to keep an eye on him and report back, but he isn’t to interact. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Percival said.

Eggsy clutched Merlin’s thighs in a vice grip. He alternated between harsh sucks and soothing strokes of his tongue, stoking the flame that grew in Merlin’s belly. If Eggsy kept going at this pace, Merlin would come before Percival was even out of the room.

“Was there anything else?” Merlin asked. The aroma of caramel and vanilla grew sharper with the added scent of slick, filling the room. Percival’s nostrils flared. Rationally, Merlin knew he had nothing to worry about with Percival. The man was a beta and had a preference for alphas—more specifically a brown-haired alpha—but the rational part of Merlin’s brain had shut down as Eggsy’s scent overwhelmed him and hijacked his thoughts. _Mine._

Merlin tightened his grip on Eggsy, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Percival shoulders stiffened with defensiveness, and shook his head. “No sir. If that’s all, I’ll be retiring for the evening.”

Merlin swallowed down his possessiveness— _get it together ye eejit_ —and commented, “I’m surprised to see ye working so late.”

“Galahad had requested my company this evening, but there was still some work to be done,” Percival stated, shoulders marginally lowering. Percival adjusted his glasses, but Merlin caught the glance at the desk. “May I go, sir?”

Eggsy slid back up to the tip of Merlin’s cock and licked his frenulum. A shock radiated through Merlin, and he choked on a sharp intake of air.

Merlin turned his head and coughed. “Yes,” he said, “That’s fine.” Percival turned on his heels and walked to the door. Before he left, Merlin added, “Harry is rather fond of Balvenie. I do believe I have a forty year downstairs. Why don’t ye grab it and go inform Galahad about the news.”

Percival paused, hand on the doorframe. He tipped his head to the side, considering, then nodded. “I shall.”

“Oh,” it came out breathier than Merlin meant, but Eggsy had just swallowed him to the root again. “And why don’t ye ask Harry about Munich when ye see him.”

Percival furrowed his brows, but nodded. “All right, I shall.”

“Close the door behind ye,” Merlin said, brogue husky and thick. Percival shut the door as he walked out.

Merlin rolled his chair back, tugging Eggsy up. Eggsy scrambled onto his lap. Merlin opened the robe, pushing it to the bend of Eggsy’s elbows and exposed his flushed chest and straining cock. Eggsy bracketed his knees on either side of Merlin’s thighs and positioned himself above him. Merlin grabbed his cock and aligned himself with Eggsy’s slick-dripping hole, which was still stretched from their earlier fucking, and slipped in.

“Ye naughty boy,” Merlin mumbled, peppering Eggsy’s chest with kisses. “Ye were supposed to be still as I talked business.”

“Couldn’t help it,” Eggsy gasped as he lowered himself onto Merlin’s cock. “Need y’, bad. Fuck—couldn’t wait.”

Merlin closed his eyes, savoring the words. Perhaps Eggsy had begun to feel the bond, the invisible threads that drew them together. He grabbed onto Eggsy’s hips to steady him and groaned. Eggsy’s tight heat engulfed him, squeezing around his already aching cock. It wouldn’t be long.

“Ye can have whatever ye want pet,” Merlin said. Eggsy whimpered, nuzzling the crook of Merlin’s neck, and started to rock.

Already wound tight, and desperate to come, Merlin fucked into Eggsy, causing the chair to move slightly back. Eggsy grabbed onto his shoulders for balance and worked himself on top of Merlin. Sweat gathered along his clavicle and Merlin lapped it up, burying his nose in Eggsy’s scent gland.

God he wanted to bite Eggsy, to claim him and mark him as his. _Mine._ The idea of anyone else touching Eggsy, of putting their hands on his precious boy, drove Merlin insane with rage. _Mine._

Merlin wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock and stroked him in time to their thrusts. Eggsy’s entire body stiffened after a few strokes and he came with a sharp cry. Merlin’s orgasm hit him in a one-two punch, completely winding him. He tugged Eggsy down onto his lap, burying himself as deep as possible.

Eggsy whimpered as Merlin’s knot spread him wider, holding in the cum. Merlin nuzzled the side of his head, humming soothingly. “Ye’re taking my knot so well, pet. Such a good lad.”

He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek, the closes he could come to actually kissing him. He still wasn’t allowed a taste of those lips.

After a minute of Merlin’s knot still holding, Eggsy hissed, “Fuck. We didn’t use a condom.”

Merlin blinked at the realization. He hadn’t even considered one, so desperate to just be inside his boy. Merlin stroked Eggsy’s hip. If he was honest, he wasn’t scared. The idea of Eggsy taking his seed, of producing a bairn of their own, filled Merlin with more joy than he thought possible. Of course, he didn’t tell Eggsy that.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Merlin mumbled and kissed the expose part of Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Y’re clean, right? I mean, y’ve been tested.” Eggsy asked.

“Yes,” Merlin answered. He’d been so lost in the idea of having a child, he hadn’t considered any STDs. “And ye?”

“Get checked once a month. Got to. I’m good,” Eggsy said. He rested his forehead against Merlin’s. “Well, can’t change it now.”

Merlin studied Eggsy’s expression, trying to decide if he was worried about being pregnant or not. Eggsy shifted in his lap, whimpering. Merlin rubbed at his hip to try and sooth his sore muscles.

“So who was that?” Eggsy asked. Merlin’s knot still hadn’t gone down.

“What?”

Eggsy nodded to the door. “That guy. Y’ called ‘em Percival.”

“He works for me,” Merlin stated simply. He spread his legs a little further to accommodate Eggsy’s weight.

Eggsy didn’t comment anymore for a few minutes, then asked, “And Salomon?”

“Don’t ask questions about what I do, do ye understand? Ye are not to be concerned with my business,” Merlin stated, the words colder than he meant them to be. He didn’t regret what he said, though. If Eggsy was to be his mate, than he would have to learn that he didn’t ask questions when it came to business—it wasn’t his place.

Eggsy glared at Merlin, fire flashing behind his eyes. “Wot? I’m only supposed to be concerned with y’re cock? It was just a fucking question—y’ don’t have to be a fucking prick about it.”

Merlin growled warningly. “Watch yer tongue, boy. Ye won’t take that tone with me. If ye have an issue, ye can fucking whisper it in my ear.”

Eggsy’s met Merlin’s gaze challengingly. He leaned forward and whispered harshly into Merlin’s ear, “Wot, am I good enough to fuck, but when it comes to actually treating me like a human, y’ can’t be bothered?”

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s jaw, squeezing it between his index finger and thumb, and forced him to meet Merlin’s gaze. “Ye need to take that chip off yer shoulder, lad. This has nothing to do with ye being a rent omega. As far as I’m concerned, ye are Eggsy, not just a hole to fill. But ye aren’t a Kingsman, and that means that ye have no business knowing Kingsman business.”

Eggsy studied Merlin’s eyes, and Merlin didn’t look away. He needed Eggsy to understand that this had nothing to do with his dynamic.

“Okay,” Eggsy said, slowly. “I understand.” He bit his bottom lip, then added, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin said. His knot had finally gone down, and Eggsy lifted up, letting Merlin slip out.

Eggsy sat back down on Merlin’s lap and curled against his chest. Merlin combed his fingers through Eggsy’s sweat dampened hair.

“So wot if I wanted to be a Kingsman?” Eggsy asked.

Merlin hid his smile in the crown of Eggsy’s head. “Maybe one day lad.”

* * * *

            Two weeks passed since the first night Merlin solicited Eggsy’s services. After two, sometimes three, rounds of sex, Eggsy fell asleep in a large comfortable bed, wrapped up in steely alpha arms. Eggsy told himself not to get used to it. Things this good never lasted. Eventually Merlin would get tired of Eggsy. The shininess of the experience would dull, and Merlin would realize that an omega like Eggsy wasn’t worth the time or money. He’d find someone else, someone he didn’t have to pay for, someone capable of baring him children, and he’d forget about Eggsy. One day that familiar black Mercedes wouldn’t roll down the street, and Eggsy would go back to kneeling in street allies and cheap motels.

            It was because of that reason that Eggsy didn’t let himself get too comfortable. It would be easy, he knew. There was something safe and welcoming when he was around Merlin. The air filled with a spicy scent, cinnamon and leather, and it made his head light and delirious. When Merlin wrapped his arms around Eggsy after he pulled out for the last time, Eggsy could almost pretend that this was real, that he’d found his mate, and everything was perfect. But then morning would come, Merlin would give him his money, and Harry would take Eggsy back to Smith Street.

            None of it was real. It was all a carefully crafted ruse. Eggsy waited for the Mercedes. He made small talk with Harry. Harry pretended that he wasn’t playing chauffer to a rent omega. They laughed, shared stories, Eggsy learned about Harry’s butterfly collection and pet Yorkshire Mr. Pickles. Eggsy kept Merlin’s cock warm. They sometimes talked; never about business, but about other things: books and movies and how wonderfully tight Eggsy’s arse was.

Eggsy knew nothing about Merlin beyond what Merlin would let him know. He’d figured out on his own that Merlin had a good head on his shoulders, that he liked to do things himself, that he was talented with computers, and preferred comfortable sweaters to the expensive suits he wore.

Eggsy hadn’t shared any stories about himself. He didn’t tell Merlin about Daisy or his mum, or even about Jamal and Ryan. As far as Merlin knew, he was still the omega whore he picked up on Smith Street.

It was a play they took a part in, and eventually the final curtain would fall. Until that moment happened though, until this last round of applause went around, Eggsy planned on milking his time with Merlin for all it was worth.

Over the last two weeks he’d been able to keep Daisy fed and bought her some new clothes. Eggsy was even able to stash some money away with Jamal, a small nest egg for when shit really hit the fan and he had to book it.

Merlin was wrapped around Eggsy like a heated blanket as they waited for his knot to go down. Eggsy slid his hand over Merlin’s, lacing their fingers together, and turned Merlin’s hand around so he could inspect the gun calluses decorating his palm. Eggsy didn’t ask about them—he knew better.

Merlin kissed the length of Eggsy’s shoulder and up his neck. Eggsy tipped his head back to give him better access, sighing softly at the attention. Merlin hadn’t tried to kiss Eggsy on the mouth since the first night, and Eggsy hadn’t allowed himself to give into his desires. If he wanted to make it out of this situation with some part of his heart still intact, he couldn’t give in.

Eggsy’s stomach growled loudly. Merlin paused, his lips flush against Eggsy’s jaw. “Hungry, pet?”

“Sex will do that to y’,” Eggsy said. He didn’t tell Merlin that he’d skipped dinner because there was no food in the house.

“I’ll wake the chef.”

Eggsy looked incredulously over his shoulder at Merlin. “Y’ll wot?” He scoffed. “Fuck that, bruv. Y’ ain’t waking some poor bloke who’s probably in a dead sleep just so I can get a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“A ham and…” Merlin shook his head. “Ye aren’t eating that. Ye’ll have real food. And that’s what I pay them for.”

“No,” Eggsy stated, leaving no room for argument. “If we’re going to eat, we’ll fix it our damn selves.”

Merlin’s knot went down and he withdrew from Eggsy. He removed the condom, tied it off, and disposed of it in the nearby waste basket. “All right, if ye insist.” Merlin looked at Eggsy curiously. “Ye can cook?”

“Of course I can, how else do y’ think I feed myself?” Eggsy climbed off the bed, wincing slightly. Merlin really threw his back into their last round, and Eggsy could still feel the knot spreading him open. He found Merlin’s robe and slipped it on without asking. “Can’t y’ cook?”

Merlin pulled on his pants and trousers. He shrugged. “Never had to.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows in wonder. What was it like to never have to worry about feeding yourself? Eggsy taught himself to cook by age nine, when his mom was never home to put dinner on the table. He wasn’t a gourmet chef, but he could whip up a decent pasta dish.

An idea popped in his head and he grinned conspiratorially. “Well, I think it’s time y’ learned, innit?”

Merlin eyed him reproachfully, but Eggsy grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bedroom. It took some guiding from Merlin, but Eggsy found the kitchen in the other wing of the estate. It never failed to amaze Eggsy how large Merlin’s home was. He’d yet to explore it all.

“Grab some pasta,” Eggsy ordered. He went over to the cabinets and found some pots and pans, which he slapped onto the gas range stove.

Merlin obeyed, walking into the pantry and coming out five minutes later with a plastic container of angel hair pasta. “Will this do?”

Eggsy looked up from where he was dicing tomatoes and nodded. “Perfect. Fill that big pot with water and set it to a boil. Add some salt to help.”

Eggsy deftly sliced through the tomatoes, and then went through a red onion. He minced garlic, and then quickly chiffoned fresh herbs he found in the fridge. Merlin set the pot on the back of the stove and turned it on.

“What are we making?” He moved to stand behind Eggsy, observing over his shoulder as Eggsy wrapped the basil leaves and sliced them. “Where’d ye learn to do that?”

“Cooking channel at me mate’s house,” Eggsy said with a shrug. He nudged Merlin out of the way and moved over to the pan he set out. “Come here, I’ll show y’ wot I’m doing.”

Eggsy tried not to think about Merlin listening to him, or how wonderful it felt to just be doing something normal with the older man. He drizzled some extra virgin olive oil in the pan and added the onions. “Cook these first, because they can take a little longer.”

Merlin hummed, standing off to the side. He stared at the pan, eyes narrowed in concentration. Eggsy smiled privately. He’d learned over the last two weeks that when Merlin invested himself into something it was all over nothing, he never did anything half-arsed.

Eggsy explained each step as he added the various ingredients at different points, slowly making a basic pomodoro sauce. As Eggsy fixed the sauce, he had Merlin add the pasta to the bubbling water. Once it was all finished, Eggsy plated the food and carried it over to a large butcher block dining table in the kitchen. “Grab some milk, ya?”

“Milk?” Merlin pulled a face.

Eggsy set the plants down and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Merlin looked so offended by the idea of milk and spaghetti.

“Wot, not fancy enough for y’r pallet? Just grab the milk, bruv.”

Merlin huffed, but fetched the jug of milk and poured to glasses. Eggsy settled into the seat at Merlin’s lap and grinned at him. “Bon appétit.”

Merlin took his seat and looked down at the plate of tomato sauce and pasta. He twirled his spoon in the spaghetti. Eggsy waited to take a bite, watching eagerly as Merlin popped the angel hair in his mouth. He didn’t know why it mattered so much for Merlin to like his cooking, but something inside him desperately needed Merlin to approve, to see that he could cook, could _provide_.

Merlin set his fork down, and Eggsy’s heart sunk. Did he not season it properly? He glanced down at his plate, brows furrowed. He’d made the sauce before. Dozens of times. It was easy to find thrown out tomatoes and onions in the garbage, still good except for a few bruises. Sure he never used fresh herbs and garlic before, but that shouldn’t have made too much of a difference.

“I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything so good before, lad. Ye did an amazing job,” Merlin finally said, lifting the weight off Eggsy’s chest. He preened at the praise, shoveling food happily into his mouth. Merlin picked up his fork and went back to eating.

_Don’t get used to this._ Eggsy reminded himself as they ate. It wasn’t real. Merlin wasn’t his mate. They weren’t bonded. He was a rent omega and Merlin was a mob boss. Whatever fate had in store for them, it most certainly wasn’t a happily ever after.


	3. Slow Dancing Towards the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Merlin regret a lot of the things they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! Seeing your comments always make me happy!
> 
> Self-betaed.

Merlin usually picked Eggsy up just after dark, when his shift began. Eggsy hadn’t taken another customer in almost three weeks. He’d walk to his corner and Harry would be waiting next to the black Mercedes. Eggsy even started bringing two cups of tea with him, which Harry always accepted gratefully.

            So when Harry wasn’t there, Eggsy felt a nervous twist wrench his stomach. He clutched onto the paper cups of tea and looked down both directions of Smith Street. Sometimes Harry got caught in traffic. Eggsy knew things happened, so he shouldn’t worry.

            He even convinced himself of this for the first five minutes, but after fifteen minutes of leaning against the damp wall, tea growing cold in his hand, the paranoia finally sunk to the bottom of his stomach like a stone in a lake. _He isn’t coming._

            That was it. No goodbye. No fanfare. Just no showing up.

            What had Eggsy expected? A consolation gift? A peck on the cheek? A love proposal? They weren’t a couple. They weren’t even acquaintances. Eggsy was a rent omega and Merlin had just been a very wealthy john who’d taken a shine to him.

            “What, ye not running off tonight?” Tiffany asked as she came around the corner. Her bright red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore a pair of thigh-high black stiletto boots. While hot as hell, they were still impractical, and by the end of the night Eggsy knew her feet would be killing her. “Thought ye’d gone and found ye’r self a white knight.”

            Eggsy handed her Harry’s tea. “No, just a distraction.” Eggsy tossed his own tea in a nearby trashcan. “How’s it been going?”

            “How do ye think it’s been going?” Tiffany arched a drawn on eyebrow. “The alphas are cheap and the nights are cold.” She sipped her tea, leaning back against the brick wall beside Eggsy. “Devon got picked up by a cutter two nights ago. Found him in the gutter, face sliced to ribbons. He’s in the hospital now.”

            “Jesus,” Eggsy hissed. “Did they catch the bastard who did it?”

            “Course not.”

            Why would anyone care? It wasn’t like any of them were worth anything. They were used omegas. As far as society cared, they could be washed away with the rest of the trash that got thrown in the gutters.

            “Angelica got knocked up,” Tiffany continued. “This’ll be kid… five?”

            Eggsy’s hand fluttered to his stomach. He dropped it as if he touched a hot iron. “She actually going to keep this one?”

            “Says she is, but she also thinks Jimmy is going to help,”

            Eggsy didn’t comment. Every single one of them clung to the hope that there might be an escape out of this hell. It was easier than accepting the fact that they were no better off dead.

            A white sedan pulled up to the curb. The alpha inside was a pretty blond woman. She glanced nervously between Eggsy and Tiffany, then smiled at Tiffany. Tiffany winked at Eggsy as she walked over to the car. “It’s good to have ye back, babe.”

            Eggsy snorted. He rubbed the back of his neck and waited for his first customer, who came thirty minutes later. He was a bulky alpha that reeked of cigarettes. Eggsy blew him in the alley across the street and pocketed the eighty pounds.

            A small part of him still held out for the hope that Harry would come, that Merlin hadn’t truly discarded him, but as the night crawled on, and Eggsy went through three more customers, that hope began to diminish. It went completely out when Eggsy looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight.

            Emotion burned the back of his throat, but he swallowed the hard lump down.  He scrubbed at his face, telling himself it was exhaustion and not the sting of disappointment that prickled his eyes.

            _Y’ told y’r self, didn’t y’? Don’t get fucking attached. Ain’t no one wants y’. Not when they can have someone propa. Someone actually worth a damn._

Eggsy considered calling it a night. He could use some of the money he stashed away to supplement the money he’d lose. _No. I’ll need it for Dais._ Eggsy grit his teeth and straightened his shoulders. As much as he wanted to crawl into bed and burrow under his blankets, he couldn’t.

            He knew, damn it. He knew this would come. He’d been preparing himself since the beginning. It shouldn’t _hurt_ so much.

            _Y’re nuffin. Sooner y’ accept that, sooner y’ll stop caring so much._

            His fourth customer was a scrawny beta girl in her early twenties, wide eyed and buck-toothed. She paid for an hour, and Eggsy made sure she got her money’s worth.

            Eggsy wanted to say it got easier as the night went on, that he was able to just shut off his emotions and slip into a soothing numbness, but he couldn’t. Being apart from Merlin, not having his scent wrapped around Eggsy, left him hollowed out and aching. His entire body screamed that something was wrong, something was missing. His skin itched and crawled, his nerves misfiring until it almost hurt just to stand there and feel the wind blow against him. He’d never gotten into drugs, but he’d seen his share of addicts going through withdraws, and Eggsy was pretty sure this was what it was like—as if someone had taken a melon baller to his soul and left him hollowed out.

            His sixth customer was an older man, late forties with a receding hairline and thick glasses. He smelled like an alpha, though not a very strong one. There was something off about his scent; his pheromones were sour, like apples that had been left baking in the summer sun.

            Eggsy dropped to his knees in the alley and unzipped the man’s trousers. The alpha stroked his fingers down Eggsy’s face and mumbled, “You’re so pretty.”

            Eggsy flashed him a flirtatious smile and winked. “I bet y’ say that to all the omegas.”

            The man flushed, his eyes glazed. Eggsy was pretty sure the guy was tweaking. “No,” He said, then mumbled again, “So very pretty.”

            The hairs on the back of Eggsy’s neck rose up. Eggsy glanced down at the man’s limpid cock, and then back up to his face. He was watching Eggsy closely, eyes blood shot and waterlines swollen. Eggsy rocked back on his heels and said, “Y’ know wot bruv, y’ can have y’r money back.”

            Eggsy fished out the notes and shoved it at the guy. He shot to his feet and turned to leave, but a surprisingly strong hand locked around his wrist. Eggsy tugged at his arm. “Oi, let go!”

            “No,” The man hissed. He brandished a knife in his other hand. Moonlight glinted off the blade as he turned it, lifting it threateningly towards Eggsy’s face. “No.”

            Eggsy drew his arm back and threw his fist forward, punching the man in the nose. He released Eggsy’s wrist with a choked bellow. “You bitch!”

            “Fuck y’, arsehole,” Eggsy yelled and slammed his foot down on the man’s knee. There was a loud pop, followed by the man’s scream.

            Eggsy spun and bolted out of the alley, running straight into a solid muscular wall of chest. He stumbled back with a grunt, but before he could fall on his arse, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm to steady him.

            “Are you alright Eggsy?” Harry asked. He looked over Eggsy’s shoulder towards the screaming man in the alley.

            Eggsy tugged his arm free. “Fine, just dealing with some trash.”

            “Did he hurt you?” Harry asked.

            “Do I look hurt?” Eggsy glared at Harry, exhaustion and anger flaring inside him. “Fucker tried, but I can take care of myself.”

            “Get in the car Eggsy,” Harry ordered.

            Eggsy opened his mouth to argue—he ignored the hopeful skip in his heartbeat—but decided against it when the older alpha looked at him pointedly. Eggsy slunk over to the taxing black Mercedes, which had appeared at some point during the scuffle. He got into the car and concentrated on catching his breath. He flexed and unflexed his fingers, his knuckles aching.

            There was a loud gun crack, and then a minute later Harry climbed into the car and ordered the drive to go. He fished out his phone, made a call, and said, “Smith Street, the alley by the grocer. Send Kay and Lancelot.”

            Eggsy swallowed and looked away. He didn’t know what to say, or how to even react to everything that happened, so instead of sorting through the torrent of emotions swirling through him, he settled with curling up in his seat and trying to sleep.

* * * *

            Merlin quit smoking by his mid-twenties, after he’d watched his father’s health rapidly deteriorate due to lung cancer. He seldom had the desire to pick one of the cancerous sticks back up, but today had been a rather trying day, and Merlin couldn’t help but itch for a fag. Nothing had gone according to plan, which was something Merlin despised, and worse, it had pushed his standing appointment with Eggsy off by several hours.

            It was ridiculous to be so turned around by not seeing the lad, but the fact that he’d already had to go several hours without being in the omega’s presence, and then to have it extended further, raised his hackles and set his teeth on edge. He paced his office, a stalking wolf ready to strike, and waited for Harry to return.

            Merlin hadn’t made any strides towards making Eggsy his, but he’d come to the decision over two weeks ago. Eggsy was his omega, his mate, his bonded. He wouldn’t share him with anyone, and he certainly wouldn’t let him remain out there on the streets. Merlin planned to broach the subject that evening over a candle lit dinner, but Ector had contacted him with news on Salomon, and before Merlin knew it, everything went tits up and he was elbows deep in blood and shit.

            Luckily everything had been controlled and placed back on track, but that still didn’t mean Merlin wasn’t royally pissed.

            A knock at his office door halted him. He turned around and called, “Come in.”

            Harry walked in, Eggsy trailing behind him. Merlin didn’t even have to get close to Eggsy to catch whiff of all the other scents clinging to his skin. Merlin’s stomach turned at the odorous aroma permeating from Eggsy—it was the conglomeration of pheromones from different alphas, all fighting to be the dominate scent. Layers of ash and wood and heavy colognes caked over Eggsy’s natural caramel-vanilla perfume.

            It was wrong, all wrong. Every instinct inside Merlin screamed to correct this mistake. His entire body tensed as he fought to control the natural urge to mark and claim.

            Merlin sneered, his vision briefly flashing red as he became overwhelmed by the feuding smells. _Mine._ He knew Eggsy wouldn’t just stand around and wait for him, he had to make a living, but to have it so blatantly thrown in his face made his heart crack open like a rotted egg and bleed black. _Mine._

“Out,” Merlin barked. Harry didn’t say anything as he left. Eggsy watched him go, face paling. Merlin marched over to him, grabbed his chin sharply, and turned his head so Eggsy was forced to look at him. It was worse up close, the fumes of Eggsy’s digressions making Merlin’s eyes water. He had to reign the roaring beast inside him. “Ye’ll shower, immediately.”

            Eggsy knocked his hand away, glaring up at Merlin. “Or wot? Y’ won’t touch me?” The biting chill of Eggsy’s glare left frost on Merlin’s skin. “Did y’ think I’d just stand there waiting? I have to make money, we aint’ all so lucky as to be born wif silver spoons up our arses.”

            “Ye may have to suck cock every night, but that doesn’t mean I have to smell it,” Merlin said, timber thick and gravelly as he tried to get control of his rioting emotions. “Ye reek of—”

            “Cum?” Eggsy cut him off, eyes flashing. “That’s probably from all the cocks and cunts I’ve been sucking.”

            Merlin growled—it started deep in his belly and rose up, a sharp vibration he felt down to his fingers and toes. He balled his hands into tight fists, telling himself he couldn’t be upset, that he had no right—he knew what Eggsy did for a living—but each thought was followed with _mine_.

            “Y’ don’t get to be upset,” Eggsy said, his gaze flicking to Merlin’s hands. “Y’ know wot I am.”

            “A whore,” Merlin spat, the word mud in his mouth.

            Eggsy didn’t flinch. His eyes hardened and he nodded stiffly. “Yeah. S’why y’ pay me every morning, ‘member?”

            Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. Right. Of course. There were moments where he forgot that what between them was a business arrangement—when he held Eggsy in his arms, when he heard Eggsy laugh, when Eggsy sat sleepily in his lap while he worked, when it wasn’t sex, but them.

            “How could I forget?” Merlin wanted to put a filter on his mouth. He didn’t mean to be so harsh, but when he went to apologize, he caught a whiff of a scent that wasn’t his, and all rational thought left him. “But I won’t pay for someone that smells like a back ally.”

            “Well that’s too fucking bad because I’m not showering,” Eggsy said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

            Merlin took an intimidating step forward. “Don’t do that.”

            “Wot? Not take y’r bullshit?” Eggsy snapped, a quaver running through his voice. “Y’r acting like y’ have some kind of claim to me, and y’ know wot? Y’ don’t.”

            “Ye will shower and get that _stench_ of ye, or ye will leave and not come back,” Merlin warned. He immediately wanted to snatch the words back, to erase the threat, but it was out there, hanging between them like a noose.

            Pain flickered across Eggsy’s face, and Merlin’s fingers twitched, desperate to reach out and pull Eggsy into his arms. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Eggsy was supposed to come here, they would tumble into bed, and then Merlin would salvage some of his original plan by having strawberries and champagne brought up to his room. They weren’t supposed to fight. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

            Eggsy took a step back, inching towards the door. “So that’s it? I don’t do wot y’ want and y’ toss me? Wot was that about seeing me for _me_? Wot, was it all bullshit? The minute I don’t listen to y’, play the puppet omega, and I stop being Eggsy, and become that whore y’ can forget about?”

            No. Of course not. Eggsy was more than that, so much more, but Merlin couldn’t find the words. They were lost in the noxious fog that blanketed his mind. Every time he went to say _I’m sorry_ he saw Eggsy on his knees, some strange alpha’s cock in his mouth.

            If Eggsy would just take a shower, then Merlin could think clearly, could apologize and explain everything. Didn’t he understand? It was messing with Merlin’s head, dragging up his primal side, turning him more animal than man.

            “Take the fecking shower!” Merlin bellowed, desperation overriding commonsense.

            Eggsy froze, eyes wide. The color drained from his face and in a blink his back was against the door, hand on the knob. “Y’r just like the rest of them,” Eggsy whispered accusingly. “Y’ never cared about me, never even bothered to try.”

            “Eggsy, lad…” Merlin started and took a step towards him. Eggsy tensed, recoiling from Merlin before he could even reach him.

            “Don’t come near me.” Eggsy growled warningly. “Just-- _don’t_.”

            He was out the door before Merlin could stop him. Merlin stood there, staring at the place Eggsy had been. He heard the rush of footsteps down the hall, and he tried to compel his feet to work, to go after Eggsy, but all he could was stand there and inhale the disgusting scent of alphas.

            Fear, real fear had darkened Eggsy’s eyes, and Merlin wanted to desperately take it away. What had he done?

            _Go after him ye eejit._ Merlin rushed out of the room and down the hall, calling, “Eggsy, wait!”

            He reached the stairs as Eggsy flew out the front door. He took two steps when his phone went off. Merlin ignored it and ran outside. The black Mercedes he always sent to pick Eggsy up was heading down the driveway, gravel crunching beneath the tires.

            Merlin fished out his phone to call Harry, but it started to ring again. He hit the talk button and yelled, “What?”

            “We have him sir,” Ector announced. Merlin swallowed, watching the Mercedes grow smaller into the horizon. “Sir?”

            “I’m on my way,” Merlin said around a lump in his throat and hung up.

* * * *

            The Mercedes had been empty when he found it, no driver or Harry in sight. Eggsy knew he had to be mental to snitch a mob boss’s car, but he wasn’t exactly thinking right at the moment. Eggsy white knuckled the steering wheel as he drove. His eyes burned, but he blinked back the tears.

            He knew this would happen. He’d come to terms with it earlier that evening. His place in Merlin’s life had only been temporary, a fleeting handful of moments that weren’t even important enough for Merlin to remember.

            Eggsy knew all this—so why did it hurt so damn much? He’d been mentally preparing from the beginning. He shouldn’t feel hollowed out. He’d seen the inevitability of their end, watched as they slow danced towards the cliff.

            Eggsy scrubbed at his face with a hand and pressed his foot harder on the gas. “Fucking stupid, is wot y’ are,” Eggsy reprimanded himself.

            Stupid and useless and unlovable like Dean said. He knew it. He knew it, god damn it, so why did he let himself have even the smallest fraction of belief in happiness?

            “Fucking amateur shit right here,” Eggsy croaked. “Falling for the damn client.”

            Eggsy returned to London, flying down the road, his nose clogged with snot and his throat tight and burning from the tears he choked back. A deep, visceral pain pulsed where his heart should have been. He felt it in his wrists. Felt it in his gut. A throbbing, stabbing sensation that built the further he grew from Merlin. His body knew he was leaving Merlin, and it rebelled against Eggsy.

            He returned to Smith Street and parked the Mercedes near a pub. He’d managed to somewhat collect himself as he entered the city. His cheeks were cold as he stepped out, the frigid wind striking against tear tracks.

            Eggsy knew he probably should go back to his corner, try to make up his lost hours, or at least go to Jamal’s and get some of the extra cash he had, but Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to do it. Plus, he was sure Merlin wouldn’t be happy about his missing car. Eggsy probably painted a target on his back.

            Eggsy hid the keys in the car—he had no doubt Merlin would send someone to find it—and headed home.

            Dean was on the couch with Poodle when Eggsy returned. Michelle was passed out on the overstuffed recliner, a ring of hickeys around her neck and a beer can dangling from her fingers. Disgust curled in Eggsy’s stomach at the thought of what happened while he was gone.

            “Oi, Muggsy, y’re back early,” Dean called. He took a drag from his cigarette, then stubbed it out in the mountain of ashes. “Wot, no one want a used up cunt?”

            Eggsy gritted his teeth— _don’t say anything_ —and pulled out what money he had collected. He threw the waded up notes on the table and said, “There.”

            Dean picked up the money and unfurled the notes. Poodle watched with a growing smile as Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Now, y’ wouldn’t be shorting me, would y’ Muggsy?” Dean asked casually.

            “No,” Eggsy said, inching towards the hall. “I just—” he drew in a sharp breath, than confessed, “Not many people wanted a used up cunt tonight.”

            Poodle guffawed, rotund belly shaking. Eggsy shot him a glare. “Fuck y’.”

            “Watch y’r mouth, y’ piece o’ shit. Y’ expect me to accept this? This ain’t nearly enough—and y’r home early. Get y’r arse back out there, or so help me Muggsy, when y’ go back out tomorrow y’ll be limping.”

            “I ain’t getting the customers tonight,” Eggsy said. “I’ll bring in double tomorrow, swear down I will.”

            Dean’s nostrils flared. He shoved to his feet. The air filled with a sour, angry smell, and Eggsy tried to choke back a whine. The scent made his stomach turn.

            “Y’r damn right y’ll bring double,” Dean said and stomped around the table. Poodle watched gleefully as Dean approached Eggsy. Eggsy didn’t know who he hated more—Dean or his mutts.

            “I will,” Eggsy said, trying to placate Dean.

            “But that still don’t make up for how short y’ are tonight,” Dean said. Eggsy tried to bolt down the hall, but Dean grabbed him by the neck before he could make it two steps. He jerked Eggsy back, growling, “Y’ ‘ave one job, and y’ can’t even do that right Muggsy. I think I’m going to ‘ave to teach y’ a lesson if y’re going to learn y’r place.”

            Eggsy squirmed and tried to twist out of Dean’s grip. “I’m sorry—”

            “Oi, Poodle,” Dean called over his shoulders. “Think Muggsy here needs a lesson on how to properly please an alpha?”

            Cold dread washed over Eggsy. He glanced from Dean to Poodle, who stood, and then helplessly to his unconscious mother. The clinking of a belt drew Eggsy’s attention back to Poodle. Poodle undid his belt and popped the top button of his straining jeans.

            “I think ‘e does,” Poodle agreed. He grinned lasciviously at Eggsy.

            Eggsy’s eyes widened. He acted without thinking, driven by the single thought to _get away_. He slammed his knee into Dean’s stomach as hard as he could. A rush of air escaped Dean and he let go of Eggsy with a pained groan. Eggsy staggered back. He didn’t spare them a look as he bolted to his room. He hit the lock and then shoved his dresser in front of the door for good measure.

            Dean barreled down the hall, a freight train ready to plow through Eggsy’s room. Dean beat against the door, yelling, “Open this fucking door y’ stupid bitch!”

            Eggsy stepped away from the door, holding his breath. The knob rattled and door shook, but didn’t budge. Eggsy took another step back, flinching each time the door banged. It was just like when he was a little boy, when the façade Dean had worn had finally been shed, and all the anger and blackness had poured out of him in a torrent of fists.

            “Open this fucking door!” Dean yelled.

            This was it, this was where he belonged, where he’d always come back to—he’d never leave, because there was nowhere for him to go, nowhere for him to belong.

            Tiny, dove-like whimpers drew Eggsy’s attention away from the door. He turned to Daisy, who sat in her crib, dressed in a dirty onesie. Eggsy snapped into action. He scooped Daisy into his arms, making soft shushing noises, and rocked her back and forth. “Its okay luv, its okay. Nuffin is going to get y’, swear down, nuffin will ever get y’.”

            Daisy turned her face into Eggsy’s neck, and Eggsy tightened his hold. Eventually Dean grew tired of beating at the door. Eggsy didn’t trust the silence though, so he waited, humming into Daisy’s ear.

            After ten minutes, Eggsy laid Daisy on the bed and made quick work of changing her diaper and her clothes. He smiled down at her, stroking her chubby cheek, and cooed, “That’s my flowah, such a big girl.”

            He left her on his bed and stripped out of his clothes. He would have liked to shower, but he didn’t dare leave his room, so he made due with Daisy’s baby wipes. Eggsy changed into a pair of loose sweat pants and a soft t-shirt and climbed into bed next to Daisy, tugging her onto his chest. She curled into a ball, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

            Eggsy stroked her soft curls and stared up at his cottage cheese ceiling. Dean or Poodle had turned on the television, and if Eggsy concentrated on the muffled sound of laughter, he wouldn’t have to hear Merlin’s booming voice in his head.

            There’d been disgust in Merlin’s eyes when he saw Eggsy. Disgust and disappointment, and that was what hurt the most—not the fact that it all came to end, but that when it was over, it was because Eggsy hadn’t been _good enough_. He tightened his grip on Daisy.

Eggsy knew his worth, knew it the day he presented as an omega, and the day they diagnosed him as an omicron. Eggsy’s stomach clenched nauseously, and he tensed, ready to vault up at any moment and puke. The wave passed and Eggsy relaxed his muscles.

            Eggsy kissed the top of Daisy’s head. At least he could always count on her. If there was anyone left in the world that would give a damn about him, it would be his little flowah. He just wished he could have been worth something to Merlin.

* * * *

Merlin kept replaying the scene over and over in his head on the way to the warehouse. He hadn’t meant for things to spin so out control. One minute he’d been waiting for Eggsy—desperate to have him back in his arms—and the next his base instincts had kicked in and he’d been driven by a visceral need to claim.

“I’m sure you can fix it,” Harry said. “Once we sort things out with Salomon, go find him and explain to him what happened. He’ll listen.”

“Ye didn’t see his face. He was _scared_.” It’d been a blow to the chest. He never wanted to see Eggsy hurt like that, especially at his own hands. The idea of inflicting terror or pain on the lad made Merlin sick.

“Apologize,” Harry said. “Don’t be an _eejit_ ”—he attempted an abhorrent Scottish brogue—“and brood. As you tell me, _pull ye head out of ye arse_ , and talk to the boy. Hormones were high, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Don’t ever talk in a Scottish accent again, that sounded awful,” Merlin said. Harry was right though—but Merlin wouldn’t tell him that—he did need to talk to Eggsy. He’d sort the matters out when he was finished with Salomon. Everything would be fine, he’d see to it.

“You’d think you’d be a bit more grateful, seeing as how I’m saving your relationship.” Harry sniffed and turned back to his tablet.

“I don’t know if I’d necessarily count ye as the best person to talk to about relationships. What did ye tell Percival today? I believe it was,” Merlin cleared his throat and projected his best Harry-accent, “Perhaps since you’ve been bringing in so much baking, you’d like to join me at the gym Percival.”

“Oh fuck off,” Harry snapped without any infliction. “I hadn’t meant it that way, and you know it.”

“Ye called him fat,” Merlin deadpanned.

“I wasn’t trying to—my—oh, do fuck off, will you?” Harry huffed and tapped aggressively at the tablet screen.

The gentle banter helped relax Merlin. He needed to focus on the task at hand, he couldn’t be distracted by personal matters.

“I found the Mercedes,” Harry announced. “Abandoned on Smith Street. I still can’t believe he had the bollocks to steal a Kingsman car.”

            Now that Merlin was calmer, he could appreciate Eggsy’s rebellious act. Not many people would have the guts to take a salt shaker from him, let alone a car worth over a hundred-thousand pounds.

            “Send Lancelot to fetch it,” Merlin instructed.

            The SUV pulled up to the back of the warehouse. A seagull cawed from a post along the pier. Merlin paused, hands in the pockets of his wool pea coat, and looked out at the inky black water. The lights from the city reflected off the gentle gleaming surface, broken up by small crests, which rolled into the harbor. The horizon was indistinguishable, a stretch of infinite black, broken up only by the lit windows in skyscrapers.

            Merlin walked into the warehouse, which was filled with various metal pieces of machinery that had grown dusty and rusted. The warehouse had been abandoned decades ago. Kingsman purchased it in the nineties with the supposed intent of reopening the canning company, but after a few years let the idea fall to the wayside. The location made an excellent spot for off-site business such as interrogation and executions.

Strapped to a chair in the center of the vast room was a middle-aged man with a shock of white hair. Salomon wasn’t an intimidating-looking alpha. He was soft around the stomach, had a weak chin as a result of many generations of inbreeding, and carried decades of smoking on his face in the way of deep wrinkles. But he was intelligent and cunning, and he was one of Valentine’s men for a reason. Merlin wasn’t going to underestimate him just because he looked like an advertisement for nicotine patches.

Ector stood off to the side beside a long wooden table draped with a white linin cloth. He was one of Merlin’s youngest men, recruited after the reign of the Mad King Chester. At twenty-eight, he’d proven to be vital in the field of forgery and infiltration.

He wore a charcoal gray suit, which stretched over his broad shoulders and complimented his reddish-brown complexion. When Merlin had recruited him, he’d been a member of the Shin Bet, part of the Protective Security Department. Merlin had immediately recognized his value (and the waste it was going to escorting ambassadors to and from airports) and offered Ector an opportunity to join Kingsman.

“He hasn’t spoken since he woke up,” Ector said, glancing briefly to Salomon, who watched with a guarded expression.

“I wouldn’t expect him to,” Merlin said. “Secure the area with Harry.”

“Yes sir.” Ector left, joining Harry outside.

Merlin turned to Salomon. The tension in Salomon’s shoulders was minute, but Merlin saw it—the flex of neck tendons and tightening of forearms. “Tristan died where ye sit,” Merlin stated. “He was my cousin, a good man, until he decided that his loyalties no longer lied with the family. I guess I should have expected it. Tristan is known to betray his king.”

Salomon didn’t respond. Merlin had expected as much. He drew back the sheet and looked down at the selection of tools Ector provided. Merlin didn’t particularly care for torture, but sometimes a situation called for a bit of creativity, and a lost finger or two could always encourage a person to talk.

“It’s easy to be brave in the face of our convictions when there are no repercussions,” Merlin said. He looked deliberately over the table, which was covered in a gamut of weapons and tools, ranging from flathead screw driver to gleaming silver knives. Thin silver wire was coiled up next to a heavy metal vice.

“And it’s easier to find silence in those repercussions,” Salomon said. Merlin could hear the pack-of-cigarettes-a-day in his timber. “If I tell you anything, Valentine will have me killed—and it will be far less pleasant than whatever you have planned.”

Merlin picked up the knife and inspected it. “Really? Because I can assure ye, I can get _very_ creative when I want to, and I’m feeling particularly inspired today.”

“You won’t kill me,” Salomon said. Merlin raised an eyebrow. “You need me, need what I know.”

“You overestimate your importance. Rats are only useful when they obey commands. Any other time and they are just vermin, and vermin are exterminated,” Merlin said. He set the knife down and picked up the cheese wire. “Now, which hand do ye write with?”

Salomon’s gaze wavered. He looked at the wire wrapped in Merlin’s hand and then back to Merlin. “How is your omega?” Salomon asked.

Merlin paused, spine going ramrod straight. He schooled his face into a neutral expression and set the wire down. “I don’t have an omega,” Merlin said. The tension vibrated through his muscles. He set his hand on the vice.

“No?” Salomon lifted his bushy brows in question. “That’s not what my sources have informed me. I have it on good authority you’ve been seeing a fit young omega from Smith Street. A Mr. Gary Unwin?”

It was as if Merlin had plunged into the icy depths of the Thames. He could feel the cold black water filling his veins and lungs. He let go of the vice and moved his hand behind his back. “Mr. Unwin is a rent boy, and our services have expired, just as my patience have.”

“Still, pretty thing like that, kept around almost every night. I’m sure he’s full of useful information.” Salomon smiled, cracked lips stretched wide across his craggily face. “Mr. Valentine was particularly interested in learning about him. Did you know he was an omicron? Shame, bitch like that could have made some beautiful pups.”

Merlin drew his gun and fired a single round into Salomon’s forehead. Blood splattered across the floor on the exit. Merlin’s chest heaved up and down as he struggled to collect himself.

Valentine knew about Eggsy. Valentine knew Eggsy had been close to Merlin.

“Feck.” Merlin sneered.

What did he do? He’d be lucky if Eggsy even talked to him again.

Merlin didn’t even let himself linger on the tidbit about Eggsy’s barren status. Merlin walked out of the bar, where Ector and Harry waited. Harry looked at him disappointedly. “Did you have to shoot him? He couldn’t have been _that_ annoying.”

“Valentine knows about Eggsy,” Merlin said, the words echoing hollowly in his mind.

“Fuck.” Harry shook his head. “Alright. Ector, clean up the mess in there please.”

Ector nodded and vanished into the warehouse. Merlin stared at Harry, for once not sure what he should do. Harry walked over to him and set a heavy hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry old friend, we’ll get this sorted out. Nothing will happen to him.”

“Salomon said he’s an omicron,” Merlin stated, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Does that matter?”

“No,” Merlin answered honestly. “No. Bring him back.”


	4. This is How We Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go well for Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm so amazed by how much everyone is loving this story!
> 
> I'm going to try and update it regularly, probably every Tuesday. I can't guarantee that, but I'm going to try my darnedest!
> 
> Once again, self-betaed.

            Eggsy didn’t return to Smith Street. He wasn’t stupid; he knew taking the Mercedes had been a foolish mistake, especially when he’d already pissed Merlin off so much, and returning to Smith Street meant walking straight into the lion’s den. Instead of working the corner, Eggsy decided to stay low for the week and tapped into the dwindling funds he saved. Eggsy hated to use the money for anything other than buying food, but it was either that or take a beating from Dean for not working, and Eggsy already felt like shit.

            He’d heard of omegas who’d grown close to an alpha feeling ill at their absence. Eggsy wasn’t sure if that was what was going on, but for the last week he hadn’t been able to keep anything down. Had he gotten that attached to Merlin? Had his body grown so use to the regular dosage of pheromones from Merlin that it rebelled against him now that they were separated?

            Eggsy laid on Jamal’s bed, Daisy sleeping beside him, and groaned weakly. Jamal left for work three hours ago and wasn’t due back for another two. The nausea lapped up his throat, a tide steadily growing, until it finally rose up and crashed through Eggsy. He lurched forward, grabbing the trashcan beside him, and heaved into the wastebasket.

            The acidic smell burned his nose and made his eyes water. His throat was on fire from vomiting. Eggsy had considered what he had was a virus, but he didn’t exhibit any other symptoms.

            Daisy shifted beside him but luckily didn’t wake. Eggsy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rolled over to curl around Daisy, drawing her closer to him. Her presence made him feel somewhat better, but it didn’t completely erase the nausea.

            He almost broke down and crawled back to Merlin, just to see if the sickness would stop. But then he closed his eyes and remembered the disgust and disappointment on Merlin’s face, remembered the bone-rattling bellow, and Eggsy forgot about the idea of going back.

            Eggsy didn’t know what was worse: getting sick every hour or the stabbing pain of loss that radiated from his heart. _Fucking stupid. He wasn’t even that good. Wasn’t like he was funny, or handsome as hell, or kind, or made y’ laugh, or made y’ feel important and special and… and…_

Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut. Why hadn’t he taken the damn shower? Why did he have to be such a stupid shit? He was too stubborn for his own good. But Merlin had been so angry and Eggsy always had issues with authority.

            _Should have just taken the shower. At least I could’a kept him a little longer, could’a pretended he wanted me a bit more._

Even if it had all been pretend, it had been the closest Eggsy had come to happiness. The closest he’d ever get to true love. Eggsy’s throat burned, and he swallowed reflexively, choking down the swell of emotions that rose with bile and singed his nose hairs.

            Daisy shifted, beginning to stir from her nap. Eggsy hummed gently, trying to lull her back into a slumber for a few more minutes. As soon as she was up, he wouldn’t get to rest anymore, and Eggsy was just so damn tired.

            _Breathe in and out._ If he concentrated on breathing, he could almost forget the way his stomach tossed back and forth, as if he were a ship caught at sea. Eggsy carefully turned so he was facing the trashcan.

            Exhaustion weighed heavily on his eyelids. Eggsy fought to keep them open. He needed to be awake for when Daisy got up—but damn, all he wanted to do was sleep, to forget everything.

            Eggsy stared at the door until it blurred, then blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, Jamal was sitting on the floor with Daisy, the small telly he kept in his room on and turned to _Pippa the Pig_.

            “Wot are y’ doing home so early?” Eggsy croaked groggily. He pushed himself up, not sure if it was the bed shaking or his arms.

            Jamal craned around to look at him. Daisy sat on her blanket, toys spilled out around her. She was entertained by the television and her own Pippa doll, which Eggsy had bought her before things went tits up with Merlin.

            “Its three o’clock mate, been home for over an hour. Shift ended at two,” Jamal said, gaze pinched with concern. “How y’ feeling, bruv? Y’ look like shite.”

            Eggsy scoffed and picked up the water glass that had materialized on the nightstand while he slept. “Like shite,” Eggsy answered. He took a long drink, not caring if he still had vomit in his mouth.

            “How long has this been going on?” Jamal stood and walked over to the bed. He took a seat on the edge.

            Eggsy scooted over, making room for him. Jamal stretched out next to Eggsy, head propped against the wall. There was a band aid on his hand that hadn’t been there that morning when Eggsy arrived. Eggsy lifted Jamal’s hand and inspected it. “Wot happened?”

            “Burned it at work,” Jamal said. “How long y’ been feeling like this?”

            Eggsy shrugged. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, especially if he was just having some kind of withdrawals from Merlin. How did he explain to Jamal that he felt like his insides were turning to liquid and trying to escape through his mouth all because he couldn’t let go of some alpha—some older, deadly alpha—that happened to be the leader of Kingsman?

            “I don’t know, few days,” Eggsy answered evasively. “Just a bug.”

            He let go of Jamal’s hand and watched Daisy bounce Pippa in her lap. The weight of Jamal against him was a small comfort in the same way Daisy was, a light balm over his cauterized heart. It didn’t take away the pain, but it helped sooth it.

            “Bruv,” Jamal said, frowning.

            “I’m fine.”

            “Y’ ain’t fine.”

            Eggsy could practically see Jamal’s nurturing instincts kicking in. Even before Jamal presented as an omega, he mothered Eggsy, clucking over him when no one else would even sneeze in his direction.

“Oi, go bother Ryan or sumfin. Where’s he at, anyways?” Eggsy asked.

            “Said he’d be by later, after work,” Jamal said, then seamlessly continued, “And y’ can’t kick me out of my own room. Now come on, we’re going to the clinic.”

            “I ain’t going to the bloody clinic,” Eggsy snapped and burrowed further into the pillows. A wave of nausea crashed into his stomach. Eggsy clenched his jaw, fighting back the bile.

            Jamal picked up the trashcan, which he had emptied and cleaned, and passed it to Eggsy, who immediately heaved all the water he just drank.

            “Y’re going to the clinic, and that’s final,” Jamal stated. He slipped his hand across Eggsy’s forehead, pushing his sweaty bangs back. Jamal’s hand felt cool against Eggsy’s skin and he sighed into the trashcan.

            “Dais, y’ wanna go bye-byes wif y’re big bruv and Uncle Jamal?” Jamal asked, and Daisy traitorously let out an agreeable cheer.

            Eggsy groaned. “That was dirty.”

            “Y’ll thank me when they give y’ some meds,” Jamal said with a chuckle.

* * * *

            Eggsy sat in the small examination room at the local Omega Clinic. The clinics were free, offering services for reproductive health and regular medical exams. The doctors provided suppressants and scent neutralizers for omegas, though Eggsy couldn’t use any of the drugs they prescribed due to his allergies. Jamal made a monthly trip to the center for his suppressants.

            The last time Eggsy came was for his monthly testing. It was the only time he came. If he came for every bump and bruise he got, he’d get a lot of looks, and while the doctors learned not to ask too many questions, they eventually started notifying services when it’s your third visit in two weeks.

            “Hello, I’m Doctor Grant,” Doctor Grant greeted as she entered the room. She was a sandy haired beta with a welcoming smile and laugh lines bracketing her nude lips. She held her hand out to Eggsy, which he shook. “How are you doing today, Mr. Unwin?”

            “Been better,” Eggsy said, dropping his hand into his lap. “Look, I just need some antibiotics and then I can get out of y’r hair.”

            Doctor Grant took a seat next to a small counter and opened his file. “I’ll be the judge on whether you need those or not,” She stated gently but firmly. “Now it says here you’ve been experiences some nausea?”

            “Yeah. Haven’t been able to keep anything down really for the last few days.”

            “Well your temperature is normal, but let’s not rule anything out.” She stood and popped her stethoscope into her ears, then moved to stand next to Eggsy. She instructed him to breathe, and when she finished checking his lungs, she pulled out a pin light and looked into his mouth. “Everything seems okay.”

            “Then why am I puking my guts out?” Eggsy huffed. He knew coming to the doctors was pointless. He probably had a small virus and there wasn’t anything they could do. He’d just have to ride it out.

            “Have you been having regular sex Mr. Unwin?” Dr. Grant asked, returning to her seat.

            “I know where y’r goin’ doc, and I’ll stop y’ there. I’m an omicron, so there’s no way I’m pregnant,” Eggsy said.

            “I see that in your file, but being an omicron doesn’t necessarily mean you’re completely infertile, Mr. Unwin. It simply means that your fertility rate is lower because your body doesn’t produce as many eggs. Now answer my question, have you been having regular sex? Perhaps over the last few weeks with a single alpha?”

            Eggsy’s stomach gave a nervous lurch and for a moment he thought he was going to vomit all over the linoleum floor. “Yeah, yeah I have.”

            He wasn’t pregnant. That was impossible. Dr. Grant had it wrong. He was just sick, a stomach virus or something. The doctors had told him shortly after he presented that he’d never have children of his own.

Dr. Grant nodded, and it didn’t sooth Eggsy’s anxieties. “Let’s go ahead and give you a pregnancy test. Now the chances are small that this is what’s causing your nausea—most likely it’s just a norovirus, which can last a few days—but as I said, I don’t want to rule anything out. Do you think you can give me a urine sample?”

            It took Eggsy’s brain a few seconds to process what she said. When he didn’t respond right away, Dr. Grant prompted “Mr. Unwin?”

            “Y-yeah, I can do that,” Eggsy answered, tone wavering.

            Dr. Grant smiled sympathetically and guided him to the bathroom, instructing him on what to do with the cup. She left, closing the door behind her. Eggsy stood in the center of the bathroom and gripped the piss cup tightly.

            Pregnant? No, he couldn’t be.

            It wasn’t possible.

            He’d never have kids.

            But it would explain everything.

            And if that was true…

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered, staring at the floor. Then it would be Merlin’s. Eggsy’s stomach swayed, and he flattened his hand against it. A small part of him preened at the idea of being pregnant by Merlin, of carrying _his_ child, but it quickly dissolved under the weight of reality—Merlin wanted nothing to do with him, and he most certainly didn’t want some whore’s baby.

            Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a steadying breath. He didn’t even know if he was pregnant. _First things first, Eggsy. No point in getting’ ahead of y’r self._

Eggsy pissed into the cup and put it in the metal drawer. He returned to the examining room to wait for Dr. Grant. He really wished he’d agreed to Jamal coming back with him, because at that moment he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.

            What would he do if he was? Would he keep it? Should he?

            _Yes._ There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that if he was pregnant, than he would keep the baby. He didn’t know anything else, and he didn’t know how he’d get through this, but no matter what he would keep the baby—even if he had to do this on his own.

            And he was alone. Sure he had Jamal and Ryan, but he couldn’t depend on them always. They had their own lives. And they wouldn’t always be there.

            Eggsy would have to find a way to take care of the baby and Daisy. The responsibilities stacked on top of his shoulders, one boulder after another, steadily growing larger until a mountain rested upon his back. He slumped forward and cupped his face in his hands.

            _Y’ can do this. Y’ have no choice._

Dr. Grant returned ten minutes later. Eggsy dropped his hands and stood, his heart thundering between his ears. “Wot it say?”

            “Congratulations Mr. Unwin,” Dr. Grant said. She launched into information about what his next steps should be, but it all turned to white noise. Eggsy stood there paralyzed, torn between numbing fear and complete jubilation. He slid his hands over his stomach, and while he knew there was nothing yet for him to feel, he swore heat radiated from inside his belly.

            “How?” Eggsy asked, cutting Dr. Grant off.

            She snapped her mouth closed. “I’m sorry?”

            “How can I be pregnant when… when… they said…”

He’d never have any kids.

            “As I said, your ability to bear children wasn’t completely gone, just low. Omicrons have been known to have an increase in fertility when they’re around a compatible partner or their mate. The increase in hormones can stimulate the body, especially over extended periods of time, and heighten egg growth.”

            Eggsy’s heart splintered—of course it was because of Merlin, of course he was compatible. He was _perfect_. Everything Eggsy could ever want, and he was further from Eggsy’s reach than the stars.

            It was because of that one time in Merlin’s office, when the only thing Eggsy had really been worried about were STDs. He hadn’t even considered pregnancy—why would he? He choked back a bitter bark of laughter.

            “Okay,” Eggsy mumbled, still dazed, “Wot do I do?”

            Dr. Grant, thankfully, patiently went over the information again. She handed him pamphlets and gave him instructions for dealing with nausea, then told him to schedule an appointment with one of their gynecologists at the front desk.

            “Okay,” Eggsy said, juggling the pamphlets and prenatal pills in his hands. “Thank y’.”

            “You’re welcome,” Dr. Grant said before she left.

            Eggsy’s legs moved on automatic, carrying him to the receptionist’s desk. He was vaguely aware of making an appointment and then returning to the waiting room, where Jamal and Daisy eagerly waited.

            “Wot they say?” Jamal asked, setting down the book he’d been reading to Daisy.

            Daisy wiggled off his lap and ran to Eggsy, wrapping her arms around his legs. Eggsy bent down and scooped her up his arms, cuddling her closer to his chest. Did she sense the change in him? She nuzzled his neck and made a sound that was close to _Ggy_ but not quite.

            “They…” Eggsy snapped his mouth closed, tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t even wrap his mind around it.

            His entire life he’d believed he’d never have kids, been told that he was nothing more than a dried up husk, not even a real omega. He’d believed it, believed that he’d never get that happiness—that he didn’t _deserve_ it. And maybe he didn’t. He already fucked up his child’s chance at having two parents.

            “Christ, y’ ain’t dying of cancer or anything are y’?” Jamal asked, a mixture of teasing and fear lacing his words.

            Eggsy shook his head, “Nah, ain’t that bruv.” His stomach growled. He was suddenly famished—and he rightfully should be, he was eating for two now. “Let’s get some food, yeah?”

            Jamal made a skeptical face but agreed. They found a McDonald’s not far from the clinic. Eggsy bought Daisy a happy meal and cheese burger for himself. They found an empty seat near a window. Eggsy picked at his fries as Daisy dug into her chicken nuggets.

            “So?” Jamal prompted when Eggsy didn’t immediately launch into an explanation.

            Eggsy still had trouble forming the words. The French fry he chewed turned to ash in his mouth and coated his throat, making it hard to speak. Jamal’s expression darkened with worry the longer Eggsy didn’t say anything.

            “Seriously, are y’ dying? Because y’r starting to worry me.”

            “I’m pregnant,” Eggsy blurted out. Daisy threw a fry at him, and he picked it off his shoulder and placed it back on the napkin. “No Dais, we eat our food. No throw. Be a big girl.”

            “Pregnant? Like… pregnant-pregnant?” Jamal repeated, eyes wide.

            “No, like fake-pregnant. Yes, pregnant-pregnant,” Eggsy said, not meaning to snap. He winced. “Sorry.”

            Jamal waved him off. “But… I mean… no offense bruv, but _how_?” He dunked a fry in ketchup and popped it in his mouth. “I thought y’ couldn’t have kids?”

            “I thought so too, but the doc said that wif the right alpha my hormones can be stimulated and well… yeah, here I am, ain’t I?” He took a long drink of soda. He paused, wondering if he should be drinking this with the baby. Was soda okay? Weren’t you not supposed to have any caffeine? He set the cup down.

            “Wow,” Jamal said, slumped against the plastic booth. After a few seconds his entire face split in half with a grin. “Well fuck, congratulations, mate. That’s amazing.”

            Eggsy’s mouth twitched at the corners. He was glad Jamal didn’t ask if he was keeping it. He nodded and took a bite of his burger. “Thanks.”

            “Man, Ryan is going to go mental when he hears,” Jamal said, still grinning. “We’ll help, y’ know that right?”

            “Yeah, I know,” Eggsy said, trying not to get choked up. They were the best mates any guy could ask for.

            They didn’t say anything for a bit, finishing their meals. Eggsy let Daisy go into the play place since there weren’t many other kids in it, and those that were, were close to her age. For a few blissful moments Eggsy forgot about everything and contented himself with watching Daisy laugh gleefully as she waded through the ball pit. Reality came crashing down around his ears though when Jamal asked, “Do y’ know the father is?”

            Eggsy’s stomach gave a lurch and for a panicked moment he thought he’d throw everything he ate back up. He didn’t answer right away, and Jamal patiently waited. Eggsy could hear everything—the bubbling of the fryer, the cough of a worker behind the counter, the scrape of sneakers against the linoleum floor—and it all clustered together, buzzing in his head, louder and louder.

            “Don’t matter who it is,” Eggsy said after a moment. “He ain’t want nuffin to do wif me.”

            “Fuck, bruv…” Eggsy didn’t want to hear the pity in his voice. He knew what he was, another knocked up whore. But he didn’t care. He _didn’t_. Because he was pregnant, and while he may not ever have Merlin, at least he’d get a part of him, at least he’d get this one small miracle. Jamal straightened in his seat. “Well y’ got me and Ryan.”

            Eggsy smiled weakly at him. “Thanks.”

            Jamal nodded stiffly. “Course, we mates ain’t we? Y’d do the same for me.”

            He would.

            Eggsy let Daisy play for another ten minutes, then wrangled her off the jungle gym. She cried as Eggsy slipped her shoes back on, and he felt like a monster for taking her away. It wasn’t like she got the chance to actually play, especially with other kids. Eggsy scooped her into his arms and hummed, “Shh, Dais. We’ll be back, yeah? Big bruv will bring y’ back another day. Promise. Now don’t cry, come on. There’s my flowah.”

            Daisy sniffled, face flushed and nose snotty. Eggsy picked up a clean napkin and wiped her nose. Daisy burrowed her tear-streaked face into the curve of his neck and he smiled.

            “Should y’ be holding her?” Jamal asked. He picked up the baby bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I mean, ain’t y’ not supposed to be carrying anything too heavy?”

            “Y’ callin’ my flowah fat?” Eggsy accused, though there was no real infliction in it.

            “Wot? No!”

            Eggsy chuckled and threw the trash away. “It’s fine, dumbarse. I ain’t got no restrictions right now. Not even that far along. Doc said I was only about three weeks along.”

            He paused, realization sinking in. Three weeks. That was almost over half the time Eggsy had spent with Merlin.

            _Stop thinking about him. It ain’t goin’ to do y’ any good._

Eggsy set Daisy down and took her hand. “Come on, time for home.”

            He couldn’t tell Dean. At least, not right away. Eventually Dean would know. He’d smell the change in Eggsy’s hormones. But Eggsy still had some time, and he wasn’t going to face that battle before he had to.

* * * *

            Jamal offered for Eggsy to stay with him another night, but Eggsy declined. He collected some more money, wincing at how low his funds had gotten. If he’d known he was pregnant, he would have made it stretch longer, saved some for the baby. He had two, maybe three days of no work left. Hopefully by that point Merlin would have completely forgotten about him and Eggsy could return to the street.

            He didn’t let himself dwell on the idea of sucking cock while his child grew in his belly. He couldn’t change his position, all he could do was make the best of it.

            Eggsy brought Daisy home. He’d head over to Ryan’s to kill a few hours, tell Ryan the good news, and then return home and give Dean his money.

            Dean sat on the couch with Poodle and Rottweiler and a man Eggsy had never seen before. Michelle wasn’t anywhere in sight, but it didn’t take much to figure out Dean had sent her along, probably down to the store.

            “Muggsy, just in time,” Dean greeted chummily.

            Eggsy nudged Daisy behind him and set the baby bag on the ground. “Wot’s all this?” Eggsy nodded to the new guy. He was an alpha, with a not-so-bad scent of sandalwood. He was close to Dean’s age, with black hair kept short in a military cut and steely blue eyes hidden behind thick-framed glasses.

            He was clean. It was the first thing Eggsy noted. Not just washed up, but _clean_ -clean. Clothes pressed and crisp, nails free of dirt, cologne complimentary and subtle, and all together a shine to him that no one from the estates had. He had on a black suit with a charcoal tie clipped into place with a sleek silver tie pin.

            He didn’t belong here.

            “Who are y’?” Eggsy asked, meeting the man’s gaze. He didn’t smell like the filth. They wouldn’t be this well put together. Eggsy didn’t know much in the way of clothes, but after staying with Merlin, he could recognize a bespoke suit anywhere, and this guy had one on.

            Was he sent by Merlin?

            The man’s expression didn’t change. Eggsy looked for a flicker of recognition, but if the man knew who he was, he didn’t show it. He was handsome, Eggsy would give him that. Eggsy didn’t know which was sharper—his nose or his jawline; both looked like they could cut through butter as smoothly as a hot knife.

            “Oi, that how y’ greet company?” Dean scolded. “This here is Mr. Killdeer. He’s a client, so show some respect.”

            Poodle and Rottweiler looked at Eggsy. They’d never been good at hiding their emotions, and Eggsy could see growing satisfaction filling their eyes.

            A client. That meant only one of two things—he was either here for Dean or for Eggsy, and Eggsy doubted that Poodle and Rott would look so smug over Dean brokering a business deal.

            Eggsy’s pulse sped up. He should have stayed at Jamal’s.

            “Your father was just telling me about you,” Mr. Killdeer said with a disarming smile. His voice was deep and rich, rolling over Eggsy like a summer storm.

            “He ain’t my dad,” Eggsy corrected. He jerked his chin up.

            Dean’s expression soured, but Mr. Killdeer chuckled and said before Dean could comment, “My apologies.”

            Mr. Killdeer stood and Eggsy took a step back, crowding Daisy against the door. He kept one hand on her head, fingers tangled in her curls. She made a discontented sound, shifting anxiously behind him.

            “Dean,” Mr. Killdeer amended, “was so kind as to inform me of your services.” He held a gloved hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

            “Oh yeah? And how’d y’ two meet?” Eggsy asked.

            “Through mutual friends,” Mr. Killdeer said. He dropped his hand when Eggsy didn’t take it.

            Eggsy resisted the urge to snort. Mutual friends his arse.

            “Look, it’s nice to meet y’ and all, but I got to get going,” Eggsy said and started to inch his way to the bed room, nudging Daisy along.

            “Where do y’ think y’re goin’ Muggsy? Mr. Killdeer paid for the night. Leave the brat and get goin’, he ain’t got all day,” Dean said, barely sparing Daisy a look.

            Eggsy’s back stiffened. He looked over at Mr. Killdeer, took in his relaxed gait and harmless smile. At first glance he didn’t seem like anyone important, but Eggsy learned quickly growing up that not everyone was what they seemed. And right now an alarm was going off in his head screaming danger.

            “Can’t,” Eggsy said.

            Mr. Killdeer’s expression didn’t change. Dean glared at Eggsy and demanded, “Wot do y’ mean y’ can’t? Y’ damn well can, now get y’r ungrateful arse moving!”

            “I already have a client who paid for the night,” Eggsy lied. He flicked his gaze to Mr. Killdeer. “Sorry.”

            Dean’s face purpled with rage. “Y’ wot? Listen here y—”

            “It’s quite alright,” Mr. Killdeer said, cutting Dean’s tirade off. “Perhaps another night.” He looked over at Dean, and Poodle and Rottweiler stiffened on the couch. “Consider what I gave you a down payment.”

            “Down payment? Down payment for wot?” Eggsy demanded. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

            Mr. Killdeer walked over to Eggsy, and Eggsy moved away from the door, angling his body so Daisy was completely out of sight of him. He set a hand on Eggsy’s cheek and stroked a thumb along his cheekbone. The leather of his glove was butter soft. “Next time.”

            The intensity in his stare made Eggsy’s heart stop. He wanted to pull away from the touch, to get as far away from this man as possible, but he couldn’t get his limbs to move.

            Mr. Killdeer dropped his hand and nodded to Dean, then left. Eggsy swallowed, throat dry, and looked over at Dean, whose expression was nearly black with fury. “Wot did he mean down payment?” Eggsy asked again. He could feel the McDonald’s rising back up and he fought to keep it down.

            When Dean didn’t answer, Eggsy turned to Poodle and Rottweiler and shouted, “Tell me!”

            Poodle didn’t respond, but Rottweiler grinned slimily and said, “Wot’s it sound like Muggsy? ‘e sold y’.”

            Sold?

            Eggsy’s eyes widened. No. He can’t do that. Eggsy was a person. He was a human being. Dean couldn’t sell him, had no right, no ability.

            Eggsy scoffed. “Fuck off. No he didn’t.”

            He looked over at Dean, and something in his eye’s made Eggsy’s heart shudder to a stop. _He did._ He sold him. Or was in the works of selling him.

            “Y-y’ fucking bastard!” Eggsy screamed, vision temporarily going red. “Y’ piece o’ shit, y’ can’t do that!”

            “Watch y’r fucking mouth!” Dean shouted back. “Don’t y’ talk to me like that!”

            “Fuck y’! I ain’t goin’ with him!”

            “Y’ are, or I swear to god Eggsy—”

            “Y’ll wot? Beat me? Y’ already do that!”

            Eggsy paused, hand twitching. Only, now Eggsy couldn’t take a beating. It was too much of a risk.

            “Y’ think that’s all I can do?” Dean shoved to his feet. “We need the money, and y’ sure as hell aren’t bringing enough in.”

            “If y’ stopped wasting everything I earned on booze and drugs, then maybe we’d have enough!” Eggsy shot back, hands balled into fists.

            Dean ignored him and wagged a thick finger at Eggsy. “Y’ either go wif him and be a fucking man, or we find another way to get more money. Starting wif that brat.” He pointed at Daisy, who coward behind Eggsy. “Plenty o’ people got their eyes on her who are willing to pay.”

            It was like a switch was hit, and all the fear that blew through Eggsy fell to the floor with a clatter. One thought possessed Eggsy: _protect._ It consumed him, a pulsing hot primal anger that changed him from man to beast.

            He bared his teeth and hissed, “Stay the fuck away from her!”

            “Grab him boys,” Dean ordered. “Time Muggsy learned his fucking place.”

            Daisy started to cry. Poodle and Rottweiler stood and started for him. As soon as they were near, he lashed out. He fought to survive, vicious in each strike. There was a flurry of movements, limbs flying, fists crunching against bone, and the metallic taste of copper in Eggsy’s mouth.

            A hand shot out and Eggsy didn’t hesitate when he sunk his teeth into flesh. He bit hard, not relenting until he felt the pressure give with a sickening pop. Rottweiler screeched and wrenched his hand back, blood spurting from where his pinky used to be.

            Eggsy spat out the finger and a glob of blood. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath.    A fist connected with his jaw and he hit the wall with a groan, vision spinning temporarily.

            “Enough!” Dean shouted.

            “The bastard fucking bit my finger off! I’m going to fucking kill him!” Rottweiler wailed.

            Eggsy was vaguely aware of the sound of clinking metal. He blinked to clear his vision and looked dazedly at Dean, who had removed his belt and begun to wind the leather strap around his hand. “Hold him fucking steady.”

            He had to get out. Daisy wailed on the floor, at some point knocked down during the scuffle. Eggsy lashed out on last time, knocking Poodle and Rottweiler back. He didn’t think as he moved. He just let instinct take over, guiding him through the emotions _._

Eggsy snatched Daisy up and ran out the door. He didn’t look back, didn’t stop when Dean bellowed for him. He ran, plowing past someone who looked like his mother—and a small part of Eggsy ached at the thought that his mother was returning to Dean’s fury, but he couldn’t stop, he had to protect Daisy and his unborn child. They were all that mattered now.

            Eggsy ran until his legs threatened to give out. Daisy continued to wail into his ear, trembling in his arms. Eggsy’s stomach cramped up and he stumbled to a stop, collapsing against a wall in a back ally.

            He stood there for a few minutes, panting harshly. His lungs constricted, like someone had wrapped them in barbed wire, and each breath sent a spark of pain through his body. His legs couldn’t hold him anymore and Eggsy sunk to the ground.

            Daisy squirmed against him, wailing in his ear. Eggsy cuddled her close and whispered, “Shh, my flowah, shh. It’s okay, big bruv got’s y’. It’s okay.”

            It wasn’t, it was far from okay. Okay was all the way in Australia. Eggsy was officially screwed. He couldn’t go back. Dean would kill him.

            Eggsy squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face into Daisy’s shoulder. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

            And he left his mum. He abandoned her, and now Dean would take out all his anger on her—maybe he should go back. No one else would protect her.

            Nausea twisted through Eggsy’s stomach. _No._ He couldn’t. Not without risking the baby. Daisy and his child were paramount.

            Did he go to Jamal? Or Ryan?

            Dean would look for him. He would hunt him down. Eggsy had bit Rottie’s finger off. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, still feel the bone giving out under the pressure of his teeth.

            What had come over him?

            He hadn’t been thinking. There hadn’t been a single thought in his head. It had been all white hot, burning in his brain. He’d been compelled by his most basic instincts, reverted to a primitive state where all that existed was flesh and blood, a history of violence written with fists and teeth.

            Eggsy hummed into Daisy’s ear to silence her. She clutched onto his shirt, which was sopped with blood and dirt. Where did he go from here? If he went to Jamal or Ryan, Dean would find him, and he would hurt them. Eggsy couldn’t do that to them.

            _Merlin could protect y’._

Eggsy paused. He’d burned that bridge when he took the Mercedes, but… he had a trump card. If Eggsy told Merlin about the baby, then maybe Merlin would want to protect his heir.

            It was all Eggsy had, and even though he felt sick at the idea of using his child like that, he couldn’t think of any other options. He needed protection and Merlin was the only one that would keep him safe from Dean.

            Eggsy set Daisy down and stood. She stared up at him, bottom lip trembling and eyes puffy from crying. Eggsy picked her back up with a groan and said, “Come on Dais, we’re going on a trip.”

            How did he get ahold of Merlin? It wasn’t like he had his number, and while Eggsy remembered where the Estate was, he couldn’t afford the taxi ride.

            _The tailor shop._

Eggsy looked up at the sky. It was barely dusk. It felt like a lifetime had passed between discovering his pregnancy and confronting Dean. He swallowed and started towards Saville Row.

* * * *

            Eggsy earned a few strange looks on his way to Kingsman Tailor Shop. He was sure he looked a fright, and maybe he should have cleaned up in the bathroom, but he didn’t want to risk the shop closing before he got there. Luckily no one stopped him as he walked down the street. They dutifully avoided eye contact, a few going so far as to cross the street.

            It took a bit longer than Eggsy would have liked to make it to find the shop. The street lamps had begun to turn on as Eggsy came to a stop in front of the window and stared up at the mannequins. There were three in the display, each one dressed in different coats and shirts. Eggsy was sure that the green smoking jacket alone would cost more than Eggsy could ever hope to make in a lifetime.

            The light from inside the shop glowed warmly, a beacon that called Eggsy forward. He mounted the steps, adjusting Daisy in his arms, and walked into the shop. A bell rang overhead, announcing his arrival.

            An older man behind the counter looked up to greet him with a smile. The smile immediately fell when he took in Eggsy’s state. “Oh dear—sir, are you alright?”

            “This is Kingsman’s, right?” Eggsy needed him to confirm it, even if the name was scrawled in gold paint on the window.

            “Yes,” the man said hesitantly. A sigh gusted out of Eggsy. He staggered forward and the man immediately came around the counter, reaching for Eggsy. “Perhaps you should sit.”

            Eggsy shook his head. “I need to speak wif Merlin.”

            The man nodded, but Eggsy wasn’t sure if he was really listening. He was more preoccupied with maneuvering Eggsy towards the chair behind the counter. Eggsy didn’t fight him, relenting under the man’s hand as he guided him to sit.

            “I need to speak wif Merlin,” Eggsy repeated, earnestly.

            “I understand, please hold on,” the man said.

            He returned to the door and locked it, and Eggsy heart leapt in his throat—had he made a mistake? The man vanished into the backroom, and Eggsy debated on fleeing. But he was so damn tired, and Daisy had fallen asleep during the walk, and when it really came down to it, Eggsy had nowhere else to go.

            The man returned from the back five minutes later, a Middle Eastern man and a blond woman behind him. Eggsy flicked his gaze between them, muscles stiffening. He tightened his grip on Daisy, who stirred but didn’t wake.

            Eggsy barred his teeth, which were still streaked with blood, and said, “If y’ touch me I’ll rip yer fucking throats out.”

            The only one who paled under the threat was the genial old man. The other two stared at him unimpressed. The blond woman cocked an eyebrow, while the Middle Eastern man smirked and said, “I see why Merlin likes him.”

            “Ector, call Merlin and alert him that we located him,” The woman ordered. “Dagonet, can you get the first aid kit?”

            Dagonet vanished back into the backroom and returned a moment later with a kit.

            “I don’t think this counts as locating him if he came to us, Lancelot,” Ector said as he fished out a phone.

            “Technicality.” Lancelot waved him off.

            Dagonet handed Lancelot the kit, which she brought over to Eggsy and set on the counter. Eggsy watched her cautiously, hackles still raised. “You’re safe,” Lancelot said.

            Eggsy studied her face. She was young, maybe a year old than himself. He didn’t know any of Merlin’s men beyond Harry, but he could see a hardness in her golden brown eyes, an edge that Harry’s own eyes had shared.

            If they had wanted to kill him, they would have done it already, and he wouldn’t have been able to do anything to stop it. Eggsy nodded, and when Dagonet reached for Daisy, Eggsy let him take her.

            “Merlin wants him brought to the Estate,” Ector announced.

            Eggsy’s heart fluttered. _Don’t. He don’t know anything yet—he probably wants to take care of y’ personally._

That slowed his pulsed. He glanced at Dagonet, who cradled Daisy with the familiarity of a man who’d cared for many children. Eggsy realized that the man had a soft, floral scent about him. It was almost overpowered by Ector’s and Lancelot’s scent, which screamed alpha. Dagonet was an omega, and while it should have comforted Eggsy, all he wanted to do was snatch Daisy back.

            “We’ll leave once I get him cleaned up.” Lancelot opened the med kit and fished out an antiseptic wipe. Eggsy hissed when it touched his split lip. “Sorry.”

            Eggsy couldn’t figure out their motives. They didn’t know yet, so why were they caring for him? He kept looking between the three of them, waiting to catch one of them reaching for a weapon.

            “Relax,” Lancelot murmured. “We aren’t going to hurt you.”

            He didn’t believe her, but he didn’t say anything. Eggsy clenched his jaw as Lancelot went through the motions of mending him, cleaning off blood and applying creams to the bruises and cuts. She rocked back on her heels when she finished and wiped her hands on her thighs.

            “All right, we can go. Ector can you bring the car around?”

            “On it,” he said.

            Eggsy watched him go. “I want Daisy,” he demanded.

            Dagonet didn’t argue. He handed Daisy back to Eggsy. Eggsy cuddled her close, possessively wrapping his arms around her. He tracked Lancelot’s and Dagonet’s movements as they walked to a corner and started to whisper. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he knew it was about him.

            Were they discussing a way to properly dispose of his body? Did Merlin really want to see him? Or had he told them to get rid of Eggsy?

            But then why bandage him?

            To throw him off their scent?

            “I’m pregnant,” Eggsy blurted out, and Dagonet and Lancelot froze. Lancelot turned to face Eggsy, her eyes guarded. Eggsy met her stare challengingly. “And it’s Merlin’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Mr. Killdeer I pictured Richard Armitage in my head. :O Just thought I'd note that!


	5. I Can be Your Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy tells Merlin he's pregnant, but the night doesn't end how either of them want. It's a long road to happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have added some tags to the story.
> 
> This chapter is self-betaed. Sorry for any mistakes. Please don't hesitate to point out any grammatical errors!
> 
> There will be fluff eventually, I promise. But we have to get through some things before we can have some floof times.

“Repeat that,” Lancelot ordered. She took a step towards Eggsy, and Eggsy shifted his body so Daisy was turned away from her.

He glanced at the door, gauging the distance. “Y’ heard me,” Eggsy said.

Her nostrils flared. The tension crawled across Eggsy’s skin, spilling gooseflesh down his arms. Lancelot let out a breath, gaze unwavering, and said, “You could be wearing a manufactured scent.”

“Fuck y’,” Eggsy spat. “I ain’t lying.”

“I got the car,” Ector announced, walking back into the room. He paused in the doorway and looked between them. “What happened? What I miss?”

“Mr. Unwin is with child,” Dagonet said.

“Wif child? Bruv, this ain’t the nineteen hundreds, y’ can say I got knocked up,” Eggsy said. Dagonet flushed. Eggsy shook his head and stood. “Look I ain’t got no reason to make this up. So just take me to Merlin and let us deal wif it, yeah?”

“How far along?” Lancelot asked.

“Few weeks. Just found out today.” He scowled. “Can we go? Please?”

He wanted to see Merlin. The longer they waited here, the more his skin crawled. He still wasn’t sure if they were leading him to his death or really taking him to the Estate.

“He said he wanted him brought back,” Ector said.

The groove between Lancelot’s brows deepened as she stared at Eggsy. He met her gaze defiantly, drawing himself to his full height. Whatever she was debating, she seemed to come to a decision, because she relaxed her stance and nodded. “All right, we’ll take him back.”

Eggsy let out a small sigh and followed Ector to the car, Lancelot taking the rear. Dagonet remained behind, murmuring that he’d close the shop.

Ector took a seat at the wheel. Eggsy settled to one side of the car in the backseat, resting Daisy in his lap. Luckily she didn’t wake as he shifted her around in order to get more comfortable. Lancelot slipped in next to him and closed the door.

“Okay, let’s go,” Lancelot said.

Eggsy leaned against the window. The cool glass pressed against his bruised cheek and soothed the ache. He didn’t say anything as Ector started the car and pulled out of the alley. What could he say? Lancelot didn’t believe him. They had no reason to trust him. As far as they were concerned, he was just some whore looking for a free ride.  
            He shifted against the seat, legs going numb beneath Daisy’s weight, and watched as the city passed. The world slid by, caught in hyper drive, and even though Eggsy knew they were moving, he never felt more stationary. His life was spiraling further out of reach, but he was pinned in place, a butterfly caught between a needle and a corkboard, and all he could do was watch the distance grow.

“You stole one our cars,” Lancelot said as they reached the city limits. It wasn’t an accusation or question, but a casual observation.

Eggsy looked over at her. She had materialized an iPad at some point and was typing on it. Where did they keep getting those from? Harry never seemed to be without his.

“Yeah.” Eggsy looked out the window. The hairs on the back of his neck stood. He glanced down at the street, which buzzed past at a dizzying speed. There was a stretch of cushiony grass along the road. If he landed on his back, could he protect Daisy and the baby? His hand twitched.

Lancelot didn’t respond. She tapped purposefully at the tablet, one leg crossed over her knee. She had on a dignified bespoke black suit and a pair of red backs with five-inch heels. Everything about her screamed killer. Eggsy reached for the door handle.

“Impressive,” Lancelot said after a minute. “Not many people would have balls to steal one of Merlin’s cars.”

“Impressive? More like mental,” Ector said, looking at Eggsy through the rearview mirror. “When I heard about it from Percival I thought he was just trying to pull my leg—he’s never been good at telling jokes—but then Galahad ran the plates and sent me to pick up the car. Nice thinking with the keys, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid,” Eggsy grumbled.

“Fair enough. What should I call you then?”

“Eggsy,” he answered.

“Eggy?” Lancelot questioned incredulously.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Eggsy repeated. “Wot, y’ never had a nickname?”

“Not one after a breakfast food,” Lancelot said. She held her hand out, red manicured nails gleaming beneath the lamplight that streaked past. “Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy. That’s a proper nickname.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, but shook her hand. He looked at the rearview mirror. “You? Or is your name really Ector?”

“No, it’s Sarim,” he said, flashing Eggsy a nearly blinding smile

Eggsy turned back to the landscape. “We really going to see Merlin?”  
            “Where else would be going?” Sarim asked.

Eggsy shrugged. “Don’t know. Most people who steal for blokes like Merlin don’t exactly come back, do they?”

“No, I guess not,” Sarim admitted. Eggsy’s hand twitched towards the door handle again. “But they also don’t usually return on their own either. Don’t worry, Eggsy, we’re taking you to Merlin.”

* * * *

            Merlin watched from his office window as the car wound up the driveway towards the estate. An untouched glass of scotch rested on a nearby table. Merlin had poured it in order to find some liquid courage, but he decided last minute that it would be best to face this situation with a completely clear mind. The BMW rolled to a stop in front of the manor and Lancelot climbed out of the car.

            Merlin’s breath hitched. He clenched his hands behind his back and waited for Eggsy to appear. Lancelot held the door open, and a few seconds later, Eggsy stepped out of the car, a babe in his arms. Merlin couldn’t make out his face, but that didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat as Eggsy mounted the steps.

            He left his office and walked to the front stairs, which wrapped down into the foyer. He stopped at the top steps and looked at Eggsy, who stood beneath the giant crystal chandelier, his face tilted up towards the ceiling. Eggsy’s gaze flicked to him and his posture stiffened. A bruise purpled along Eggsy’s cheek and his bottom lip was swollen and split.

            Merlin tightened his grip on the banister. Whoever dared to touch his mate would come to severely regret their actions.

            The babe in Eggsy’s arms shifted, stealing Eggsy’s attention away from him. Eggsy bounced her and murmured something into her brown ringlets. The sight of Eggsy nurturing the young one tugged at something deep inside Merlin. He yearned to see Eggsy do that with their own—though he knew it wouldn’t be possible—and he resolved to mend the pernicious void growing between them.

            “Lancelot, arrange for a room to be prepared for the bairn and send for Martha,” Merlin instructed.

            Eggsy looked back at him, green eyes guarded. Lancelot left without question. Merlin jerked his head towards the hall behind him and ordered, “Follow me.”

            Eggsy hesitated, glancing back towards the front door, and for a second Merlin thought he might bolt. He started up the stairs, and Merlin let out a small sigh. He turned and walked back to his office.

            “I didn’t expect to see ye again,” Merlin said when Eggsy walked into the room.

            Merlin hadn’t stopped thinking about their fight since Eggsy left in a cloud of dust and gravel. The ache left when Eggsy ran away grew like a cancer inside Merlin. Every second lost between them was counted in heartbeats and longing.

Eggsy walked over to one of the chairs and laid Daisy across the seat cushion, tucking a decorative pillow between her head and the armrest. Merlin couldn’t look away. What if Eggsy vanished when he turned back? It could all be a drunken illusion, a product of too much whiskey and desperation.

“I…” Eggsy turned, and Merlin got a better look at his face. The bruise curved from his cheek bone down the length of his jaw in an angry quilt of purple and black. A murderous fire streaked through Merlin. He’d personally kill whoever touched Eggsy. Eggsy held his gaze unwaveringly and said, “I had no choice.”

“Who hurt ye?” Merlin demanded, tone harsher than he meant. Eggsy winced, shoulder jerking back as if he’d been struck, and Merlin mentally kicked himself. _Gentle, ye eejit._ “I mean, are ye all right?”

Eggsy’s expression clouded over. Merlin drew in a deep breath, catching whiff of a sweet foreign scent in the air. It wasn’t like when Eggsy had returned reeking of alphas. It was soft and pleasant, an unusual floral note that blended with Eggsy’s caramel-vanilla. _It must be the child’s._

He needed to get a grip. He walked over to the scotch still sitting out and took a sip. The spirit helped to slow his swirling thoughts.

Eggsy never broke eye contact. He stood in front of the chair, a protective wall preventing Merlin from looking at the sleeping child.

“I won’t hurt ye lad,” Merlin said when Eggsy didn’t answer. “It wasn’t why I brought ye here.” Eggsy searched his face, and whatever he was searching for, he must have found it, because his stance relaxed marginally. Merlin took it as a good sign and continued. “I’m glad to see ye.”

“Are y’?” Eggsy asked, finally breaking eye contact. He looked at his feet, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth with a wince.

“I am.” He took an aborted step towards Eggsy. “I’ve missed ye.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything, and a quietness fell over them; it was delicate, balanced precariously on their hearts, and Merlin didn’t dare say anything that could disturb and shatter it. He didn’t know if he was prepared to face the fallout. Emotions warred inside Eggsy’s eyes. He parted his lips, but before he could speak, Lancelot knocked at the open door.

“I have Martha,” she announced.

“Martha can take…” Merlin gestured to the child.

“Daisy,” Eggsy supplied, adding quickly, “My sister.”

Merlin nodded. “She can take her to the bedroom I had prepared.”

Eggsy glanced at Daisy. “I…”

“No harm will come to her,” Merlin said. “Ye have my word.”

Eggsy nodded. “Okay.”

Lancelot stepped aside and Martha walked in. She was a genial omega with a shock of silver hair kept in a prim bun and a dimpled smile. She’d been in Kingsman’s service for many years and watched over the reign of three kings.

Eggsy clenched his hands at his side when Martha picked Daisy up and cradled her close to her bosom. “Sweet child,” Martha cooed. She flashed Eggsy a reassuring smile. “I’ll watch over her until you’re finished.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly. “Thank y’.”

“Close the door,” Merlin ordered as Martha walked out. Lancelot shut it as she left.

Merlin turned back to Eggsy. The scent was still there, still whirling around them. It radiated from Eggsy, Merlin realized. The room filled with the aroma, the docile fragrance of primrose. It didn’t ensnare him in a possessive rage like the last time he smelled something foreign on Eggsy, but rather washed over Merlin in a calming wave.

Eggsy lifted his chin up, jaw jutted out in a determined line, and announced, “I’m pregnant, and it’s y’rs.”

Loud silence rang, expanding in the room until it was a buzzing wall drawn up between them. Did Merlin hear right? Did Eggsy say he was pregnant?

No, that wasn’t right. It _couldn’t_ be.

“What?”

Eggsy shifted his stance and repeated firmly, “I’m pregnant and it’s y’rs.”

“But you’re an omicron,” Merlin said without thinking.

Eggsy’s cheeks turned bright red. “How do y’ know that?”

“I have my sources,” Merlin said, which was a mistake. Pain flashed in Eggsy’s eyes. Merlin didn’t want to worry Eggsy over Salomon, though.

“Sources?” Eggsy snorted derisively. “O’ course y’ do. Fucking hell, I don’t know why… fucking…”

His face reddened further and he turned to the empty fire place. “I ain’t lying,” he whispered, shoulders hunched forward. “Y’r right. I am an omicron, but that don’t change the fact that I’m pregnant. I went to the clinic, got checked. I can prove it.”

The scent. That was the smell of a pregnant omega— _his_ pregnant omega.

Merlin drained the last of the scotch and set the glass aside. He walked over to Eggsy and reached out to touch his shoulder. Eggsy stiffened before he could set his hand down, and Merlin paused, fingers hovering above the curve of his shoulder.

Christ, he wished there was a way to close the gulf between them. Merlin felt the distance as if it were a canyon carved through his heart. Continents could fit inside the space between them, and Eggsy stood right in front him, tangible and warm.

“I believe ye,” Merlin said, and he did. God help him, he did. He could smell it, and it was the scent of _home_.

“Do y’ or are y’ just saying that to pacify me?” Eggsy asked, He whipped around, eyes burning fiercely. “Because I don’t need yer fucking pity. If ye don’t believe me—if ye don’t want this—then… then I’ll go, and I won’t come back. I can do it on my own.”

No. Eggsy wasn’t going anywhere. Never again.

Merlin needed to choose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was set Eggsy off and send him running.

Merlin moved his hand to Eggsy’s cheek, ghosting his palm along his jaw. Eggsy’s jaw twitched and he tipped his face towards Merlin’s touch. Merlin cupped Eggsy’s jaw and gingerly ran his thumb along the bruise.

“I _believe_ ye, lad,” Merlin repeated. “I can smell it on your skin, smell our bairn.”

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering closed. Merlin gathered Eggsy into his arms. At first Eggsy resisted, body rigid and unforgiving, but Merlin slid his hand down Eggsy’s back and moved it around to lay flat against his stomach. Eggsy melted into Merlin, folding his body into the curve of Merlin’s arms. Merlin buried his face in his neck, his nose pressed against his scent gland. There it was, the homely scent of primrose and vanilla. Merlin wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist, allowing himself a few moments to bask in the feel of his mate back in his arms.

Pregnant.

His omega was pregnant, with _their_ child.

Eggsy pushed against Merlin, forcing him to lean back. Eggsy glared up at him. “I haven’t forgotten wot y’ did,” Eggsy said, anger reignited.

“I was wrong,” Merlin confessed, pressing his forehead against Eggsy’s. He didn’t look away or flinch from Eggsy’s wrath. He faced the anger that brightened Eggsy’s viridian hues, casting over them with the heat of the August sun. “And I’m sorry. I let my…”

How did he word it? How did he explain that it was instinct that took over and hijacked his brain?

“Y’ were a knot head,” Eggsy stated bluntly.

Merlin smirked and chuckled. “Aye, I was. A massive knot head.”

“I’m not a possession. Our baby isn’t a possession,” Eggsy insisted. The fierceness behind his words made Merlin proud. He had no doubt that Eggsy would make an amazing mother, that their children would be safe and loved by him. “And I won’t have us treated like one.”

“I know.” He did, and he would never imagine them as one. “I know, and I’m sorry I ever made ye think that.”

Eggsy drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Okay… okay I believe y’.”

Whatever had happened before didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was that Eggsy returned and they had a child. Merlin would do everything he could to protect them. He’d be the shelter they needed, the one to hold them up when the rest of the world would let them fall.

Merlin grinned, giddy on the news, and pressed his hand back to Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy winced and jerked away with a hiss.

“Who did this to ye?” Merlin demanded again, withdrawing his hand. Eggsy’s gaze clouded over with uncertainty. He averted Merlin’s eyes. Merlin shifted his arm, pressing his other hand to the unblemished side of Eggsy’s face. “Tell me, lad,” Merlin coaxed, gentler than before.

Eggsy shook his hands off, and Merlin let them fall, even though all he wanted was to hold Eggsy close and never let him go. He watched the apprehension clear from Eggsy’s expression, determination setting along his brow as he gathered himself. It mesmerized Merlin to watch Eggsy draw himself up, to dig deep and find the strength to talk.

“My step dad,” Eggsy confessed. “We got in a fight before I came here. He…” Eggsy paused, resolve wavering. Merlin waited, letting Eggsy take his time. Eggsy shook his head. “Don’t matter wot he did. Point is, he’s the reason I’m on the streets. Them bruises y’d find? Those were courtesy of Dean. And I pissed him off, real bad. I mean… I can’t go back. If I do, he’ll kill me.”

Eggsy ran a hand through his hair. He moved around Merlin, heading towards the scotch. He paused halfway and laughed. “Fuck, can’t have that anymore, can I?”

“He hit ye.” Merlin said, still absorbing the new information. Merlin tracked Eggsy across the room as he paced back and forth.

“Among other things. Look, me and Dais can’t go back there, and I didn’t know where else to go,” Eggsy rambled. He paused in front of Merlin. “I know that before we—well…” He waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t matter. But I was hoping, maybe we could…”

Stay with Merlin. Did Eggsy even doubt that he’d let him go? Especially back to _that_? Merlin tried not to let his thoughts linger on the fact that the only reason Eggsy returned to him was because he needed Merlin’s protection. Whatever the reason was that drove Eggsy back into his arms, he would take it.

“Of course. Ye’ll live here with me. Ye and the lass.”

Eggsy parted his lips, and Merlin could sense there was something else. Merlin narrowed his eyes. “What is it lad?”

“It’s my mum. I left her there when I booked it, and if I’m not there to protect here, then Dean’ll take it out on her.” Eggsy’s expression grew pained. “I know it’s a lot, but—”

He clamped his mouth shut when Merlin tugged him close. “Aye, she can stay here too. I’ll send Harry to retrieve her.”

And Dean, but Merlin wouldn’t inform Eggsy of that.

* * * *

            Eggsy let out a small sigh. He knew asking about his mother was pushing his luck, especially since Merlin had taken everything else so well. But he knew he couldn’t abandon her. If he left his mum alone with Dean, he’d kill her.

            He needed to show Merlin that he wasn’t making a mistake, that accepting Eggsy and his family into his life was worth it. Eggsy slipped his hands up Merlin’s chest and stood on his toes so he could take Merlin’s earlobe between his teeth. He nibbled at the lobe teasingly and whispered, “Thank y’ Merlin, I don’t know how I can repay y’.”

            Merlin nudged Eggsy’s shoulders, forcing him back. “Don’t,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy froze. Did Merlin not want him? The only thing he was good at was stealing and fucking, and he doubted Merlin had any use for his pilfering capabilities.

            _Don’t fuck this up Eggsy._

“Merlin—”

            “No. Not unless ye want it—and I mean it. Ye aren’t a whore anymore, and this,”—Merlin gestured between them—“this isn’t a business exchange. Ye won’t be paying your way with sex.”

            Eggsy’s cheeks warmed. He clenched his jaw, regretting it as soon as pain blossomed along the right side of his face. “I wasn’t trying to,” Eggsy said, even though that was a lie. But he wasn’t going to tell that to Merlin. “Forget it.”

            Damn it, that wasn’t what he meant. Merlin’s glare didn’t soften and Eggsy didn’t know what to do to correct the situation.

            “Is there somewhere I can sleep? I’m tired,” Eggsy blurted. It had been a long day and he didn’t have the energy anymore to deal with any of this.

            Something flashed in Merlin’s eyes, but it was too quick for Eggsy to catch it. Merlin let out a breath through his nose and nodded. “Aye. I’ll have a guest room prepared.”

            Not with Merlin. Of course not. His place wasn’t in Merlin’s bed.

            “I’ll stay with Daisy,” Eggsy said. He didn’t want to be alone.

            Merlin nodded and sent for Martha, who showed Eggsy to the room that had been set up for Daisy. Merlin didn’t follow as Eggsy walked out of the office, and Eggsy couldn’t say whether he was upset about it or not. He needed to regroup, to figure out what he was going to do and how he was going to keep his family here.

            Eggsy smiled gratefully to Martha, who let him into the large guest room. It was nearly the size of his entire apartment. Eggsy wandered in, taking his time to look around. Even though he’d been at the Kingsman estate dozens of times, the only bedroom he’d seen was Merlin’s.

            “Fuck me,” Eggsy mumbled to himself. Martha coughed, and Eggsy winced. “Sorry.”

            “It’s all right.” Martha laughed. “Ring if you need anything, dear.”

            Eggsy nodded and wandered over to the ornate dresser pressed against the opposite wall. He picked up a figurine—which looked older than he was—and turned it around, looking it over, before setting it back down and moving on to the next item. The room wasn’t like Merlin’s, which looked lived in. The guest room was staged, another room amongst dozens of others. Eggsy could walk through any door and he was sure each bedroom would look the same as the last—same beige walls, same furniture, and same window fixtures. He might as well have been staying in a hotel room.

            He walked over to the window and tugged the heavy burgundy curtain back. He could see the front of the estate. Someone slipped into the car that brought Eggsy—he thought it was Harry—and drove off.

            Eggsy let go of the curtain and returned to the bed, where Daisy slumbered. He brushed her bangs from her forehead and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

            “Wot are we going to do flowah?”

At the moment his days were numbered. Merlin couldn’t do anything until the baby came, but who’s to say Merlin wouldn’t give Eggsy the boot after? He could easily keep their child for himself and send Eggsy and co packing.

Eggsy laid a hand over his stomach. He’d like to see Merlin try that. Eggsy would fight until his last breath to keep his baby.

 _Merlin won’t do that._ Especially if Eggsy proved himself, proved his worth. If he got Merlin to bond with him, than they would be safe.

Could he do that though? Could he really bring himself to bond with a man that didn’t love him?

_Do I have a choice?_

Eggsy looked down at Daisy, tracing the pink curve of her cheek with a finger. She’d had such a hard day. Eggsy kissed her forehead, whispering, “My sweet Dais. Such a brave lil girl.”

He moved around the bed, toeing off his shoes and removing his socks. He wiggled out of his jeans, but left his t-shirt on, and climbed into bed next to Daisy. Eggsy curved his body around Daisy, drawing her close to his chest. He should wait for his mother to arrive before he went to bed, make sure she was home, but his eyelids kept dropping, and a yawn tore through him.  
            “Don’t worry,” Eggsy whispered into Daisy’s hair. “I’ll keep us safe.”

Merlin would need a mate who was strong, someone more than just any omega. He’d need a bonded who could stare down the abyss and not flinch. Lucky for Merlin, Eggsy had learned long ago that the shadows were the least of his fears. He’d adapt and transform in order to survive, replace flesh and bone with steel and ice, and harden himself until nothing could slip through the cracks of his heart.

Eggsy would do what he needed to, what he’d always done. No matter how many times it broke him, he’d rebuild himself and persevere. If bonding with Merlin was the only option he had, then he’d do it—he’d just have to make sure he didn’t lose his heart along the way.

* * * *

            Merlin rested his elbows on his desk, chin propped on top of his folded hands. He’d been staring at the confirmation e-mail from Charlie Hesketh for over twenty minutes. He needed to focus on the upcoming meeting with the pharmaceutical mogul, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Eggsy and the bairn growing in his belly.

            _I’m going to be a father._

No matter how many times he repeated those words in his head, it never grew old. Since the first night Eggsy swept into his life, Merlin knew he wanted to make him his mate. He thought the chance was gone when he fucked it all up with his base instincts, but now here Eggsy was, carrying their son or daughter.

He dropped his hands and leaned back in his chair. He should have been celebrating with Eggsy that very moment. If he hadn’t inserted his foot into his mouth, he could have Eggsy spread out across his bed. He’d run his lips down the length of Eggsy’s shoulders, mapping the hard planes of his chest with the precision of a seasoned cartographer, taking his time to suck at his sensitive nipples, before moving south to worship Eggsy’s still-flat stomach. Soon it would swell, and granite-carved abs would expand, and Merlin couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight.

            He adjusted his pants. Damn it, he didn’t need to be getting hard, especially when Eggsy _wasn’t_ in his bed.

            Why did he stop him? He should have just let Eggsy show his gratitude.

            But Merlin didn’t want Eggsy to feel like he was beholden to him. He wanted Eggsy to want him out of his own volition, not because of some misguided sense of debt.

            Merlin picked up his tumbler and thumbed at the rim. The screen wavered in front of him, an unfocused blur. He took a sip, the scotch bitter rejection on his tongue. Instead of fucking his future mate and mother of his child, he was reviewing reports.

            If he didn’t fix this, Eggsy would drift further away, until a galaxy would exist between them. He needed to show Eggsy that he was safe, that Merlin _cared_ , and was capable of providing.

            First he’d take care of Eggsy’s stepfather—what had Harry said his name was? Dean Baker. He’d sent Harry and Percival to retrieve the pathetic excuse of a human. Merlin would take great gratification in making him scream. He’d start small, breaking each of Dean’s fingers, then work his way through each bone, until he ended with a Columbian necktie.

            Merlin closed out of the e-mail. The meeting with Hesketh was in a few weeks, and that meant he had to double his efforts in sleuthing out Valentine. Salomon had been a dead end. Though he’d been the tie between Tristan and Valentine, he hadn’t given anything away—and perhaps that was somewhat Merlin’s fault.

            Merlin took a drink and looked at his desk drawer. The dossier containing Eggsy’s information was still in there. He hadn’t looked at it, even after Salomon had revealed Eggsy’s omicron status.

            Salomon was a dead— _very_ dead—end. Merlin’s only other lead was a Dr. James Arnold, a climatologist and professor at the Imperial College London. He didn’t know what connection Valentine could have with Professor Arnold—what did an arms dealer and drug lord have to do with a climatologist?

            He’d have Percival look into the good doctor when he returned.

            His phone went off, vibrating across the desk. He picked it up and hit talk. “Are ye on your way?”

            “We have a problem,” Harry said.

            “What kind of problem?”

            “Someone got to Baker before we did.”

            He was dead? Merlin clenched his jaw. Technically it made things easier for him. He didn’t have to deal with the scum himself, but he had been looking forward to hearing Dean beg for mercy.

            “Do ye know who did it?”

            “No,” Harry said. “It was a clean kill, single shot to the head.” He paused, and Merlin could hear the hesitance through the silence, a heavy static buzzing in his ear. “There’s something else.”

            “What?”

            “There’s a woman here as well. I believe it’s Eggsy’s mother.”

            “Shit,” Merlin hissed. “Tell me she’s alive.”

            “What do you want me to do with the body?”

            “Fecking hell.” What the fuck was he going to tell Eggsy? “I want the bastard behind this, do ye understand me?”

            “Percival is on it,” Harry said.

            “Leave Dean, but collect Eggsy’s mother. I won’t have her left there.”

            “What will you tell Eggsy?”

            “I don’t know. Just get her here and I’ll deal with everything.”


	6. Our Hearts Are Avalanches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy deals with the aftermath of tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. I read through this, but didn't do as thorough as a job on the second round.
> 
> I'd like to say I know where this is going, but these two idiots keep changing things for me. As of right now it's looking like it'll be 13 or 14 chapters long, but that may change. So we're about halfway through (unless the plot takes another turn on me, which is very possible).

            Eggsy startled awake with a snort when Daisy playfully slapped his face. It took him a moment to process where he was, the strange walls and exquisitely soft sheets disorienting him. Eggsy groaned as he sat up, body protesting at the movement. Did he get hit by a double-decker bus? He rubbed at his stiff jaw, winching when his fingers brushed the bruised flesh, and glanced at Daisy.

            “Morning flowah,” Eggsy croaked. He ruffled her hair, musing the already tangled curls. “Sleep well?”

            Daisy smiled toothily at him and stood on the bed, her small legs wobbling on the unstable surface. “Ah,” she grunted and pointed at her mouth.

            “Wot? Hungry? Say it, say food Dais. Come on, y’ can do it,” Eggsy coaxed. “Fo-od.”

            “Ah,” she repeated stubbornly.

            “Food.”

            “F-ah.”

            Eggsy sighed. “All right, I got’cha. Come on.”

            He climbed out of bed and reached for his pants, pausing when he noticed a shopping bag by the door. He looked back at Daisy, as if she could explain where it came from, then cautiously approached the paper bag. It was stylish black with a pale gray logo from _Lorde and Taylor_.

            Eggsy touched the bag gingerly, keeping as far from it as physically possible, while still opening it to peek inside. Layers of tissue hid the contents. He picked up the bag by the thick black ribbon handles and carried it over to the bed, setting it down with the same caution he’d use for handling a dirty bomb.

            Daisy, not caring, reached into the bag and pulled out fistfuls of tissue paper. Eggsy sighed and looked into the bag. On top was a little girl’s cotton dress with a pink rose pattern and pale blue gingham trim. Daisy snatched the dress from Eggsy’s hands with a shriek of laughter.

            Eggsy swallowed thickly, corners of his mouth twitching. Did Merlin do this? He fished out lace trimmed socks for Daisy and a pair of pale pink Mary Janes with silver buckles. Beneath Daisy’s outfit was a set of clothes for Eggsy: a pair of Ralph Lauren jeans, a new blue and yellow striped polo, and a soft black cotton basketball jersey with a hood. He even included a pair of Ralph Lauren underwear and cashmere socks. Cashmere. Eggsy hadn’t ever felt anything so soft before. He couldn’t even imagine how much they cost—more than he made in a night probably.

            He didn’t understand. Why would Merlin do this? The look in his eyes when he pushed Eggsy away, the raw disappointment in Eggsy offering to repay him, was burned into Eggsy’s memory. Eggsy had fucked up, he knew it. All he did was reinforce the fact that he was a rent omega and nothing more.

So why buy them something?

            “It’s too much,” Eggsy murmured to himself and snatched back the dress from Daisy, who’d been trying to wiggle into it with her other clothes still on.

            Daisy gasped, bottom lip trembling. “Ggsy.”

            Eggsy shoved the dress back in the bag. “No, Dais. This ain’t ours.”

            He couldn’t accept this. He couldn’t. This was too much, way too much. Merlin couldn’t offer them kindness and happiness, not when he didn’t mean it. Eggsy was sure when it boiled down to it, the clothes were simply because Merlin didn’t want Eggsy parading around in yesterday’s clothes. But even if that was true, this was still the nicest gift he’d ever received, and he just _couldn’t_ accept it.

            Daisy whimpered and reached for the bag, tugging it forcefully from Eggsy, whose limpid grip broke easily under her pull. She scrambled to grab the dress and shove it at him, tears springing in her large eyes.

            “No,” Eggsy croaked, sleep fogged mind trying desperately to catch up with everything. “We can’t Dais.”

            Daisy pushed the dress harder against Eggsy, knocking it into his belly. He grabbed his stomach, hands flat against the nonexistent bump. He was pregnant with Merlin’s child and he was living with Merlin, and Merlin, damn him, was perfect. He welcomed them with open arms, accepted them into his life without question, and bought them clothes when they had nothing.

            Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to tread carefully. If he let himself think too deeply into the action, he may actually believe Merlin cared, that this wasn’t because Eggsy was the mother of his child.

            _Don’t lose yerself._

If he reminded himself of that, than he may be able to get through this with some of his heart still intact.

            “Okay,” Eggsy said, taking the dress from Daisy’s small hands. “Okay, Dais. I’m sorry. Y’ can wear it.”

            Daisy paused, sniffling. Eggsy held up the dress. “Y’ want to wear it, flowah?” Daisy smiled watery and bobbed her head. “Okay, come on. First a bath. Then we’ll get y’ ready and go see mum.”

            Daisy didn’t fight Eggsy as he bundled her up in his arms and carried her into the ensuite bathroom. Sitting on the counter, next to basic toiletries he’d need, was a fresh package of diapers and baby wipes. Eggsy shifted Daisy onto his hip and picked up the plastic container of wipes. His heart didn’t just skip a beat, it rocketed straight through his ribcage.

            Eggsy forced himself to set the wipes down and turned his focus on washing Daisy. He took a quick shower afterwards, setting Daisy in the bedroom, and then got them both dressed in their new clothes. Nausea struck right before they left the room, and Eggsy spent the next five minutes puking, Daisy standing to the side concerned.

            He brushed his teeth, then gathered Daisy up and carried her out of the room. Not sure which room his mother was staying in, Eggsy decided on feeding Daisy first and started towards the main stairs. He passed a maid, who watched him curiously, and ran into Roxy and Sarim in the living room.

            “Have y’ seen Merlin?” Eggsy asked, setting Daisy down, who squirmed in his arms. Daisy moved behind Eggsy’s legs, clutching onto his jeans.

            “And who’s this gorgeous little thing?” Sarim asked, crouching to Daisy’s level.

            “This is Daisy,” Eggsy stated proudly, setting a hand on her head.

            “Hello Ms. Daisy,” Sarim said. “That’s an awfully pretty dress you have on.”

            That seemed to warm her over. She crept out from behind Eggsy’s leg, showing off the new dress. Eggsy smiled, stroking his fingers through her still damp hair. “Merlin got it for her.”

            “He’s in his office,” Roxy said.

            Eggsy studied Roxy, trying to read her expression. Any of the distrust she had exhibited the night before was gone, but Eggsy still wasn’t sure he was ready to let his guard down with her.

He huffed. “Course he is. Does he ever leave?” Roxy’s lips twitched, but she quickly schooled her expression back into a look of indifference. A thought occurred to him. “Do y’ know wot room my mum was given? Merlin had her picked up yesterday.”

            Sarim stood, exchanging a look with Roxy. Eggsy frowned. “Wot?”

            “We don’t know, but I can get Merlin,” Sarim offered.

            “If y’ don’t mind. If it’s a bother, I can go get him once I get this lil one fed.” Daisy tugged at Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy gave her a flat look. “Hold on a minute, Dais.”

            “It’s no problem,” Sarim assured, and before Eggsy could say anything else, left the room.

            “Come on, I’ll walk with you. I needed a cup of tea anyways,” Roxy said and headed in the opposite direction Sarim went.

            Eggsy was surprised he remembered where the kitchen was. He hadn’t returned since that night he fixed spaghetti with Merlin. The memory warmed through him and he smiled fondly at his feet. That had been a perfect night.

            He entered the kitchen, which looked entirely different in the daylight. Natural light filled the room, flooding in from the floor-to-ceiling windows that covered the south-facing wall, where Eggsy had a view of the gardens. A cook was busy at the gas-range stove, fixing what looked to be a full fry up.

            “That smells amazing,” Eggsy said.

            The cook, a portly beta with a receding brown hairline and ruddy cheeks, beamed at Eggsy. “Thank you!”

            “Do y’ need any help?” Eggsy asked.

            The man cocked his head to the side, curiosity sparking his pale blue eyes. “And who might you be?” He had a lovely French accent, which tickled Eggsy’s ears.

            He didn’t know how to introduce himself. Did he just say Eggsy? Did he pronounce himself Merlin’s mate? _Was_ he Merlin’s mate?

            “Eggsy,” he answered. Better not make any assumptions and upset Merlin. If he wanted to convince Merlin that they should bond, then he needed to stay on his good side.

            “Pleasure,” The cook said. “I’m Pierre.” Pierre nodded over to a tea pot sitting out on the island, cups beside it. “I already have it made for you, Roxy love.”

            Roxy smiled gratefully at Pierre. “You’re a life savior.”

            “Will you consider running away with me now?” Pierre asked with a hardy chuckle.

            “No, but keep trying.” She winked and walked over to the tea pot, pouring herself a cup. “Would you like one, Eggsy?”

            “Thanks.” Eggsy accepted the cup and took a sip. “So was there anything I can do?”

            “Would you mind chopping those herbs?” Pierre nodded to the cutting board with thyme and rosemary on top of it.

            “Sure,” Eggsy said. He set his cup down and turned to Daisy. “Can y’ be a good girl Dais and go sit down for me?”

            “Why don’t I take her outside?” Roxy suggested. “I can show her the kennel.”

            “Merlin has a kennel?” Eggsy blinked. Why didn’t he know that?

            “Yeah, it’s out back. Do you want to see some doggies, sweetheart?” Roxy looked down at Daisy, who stared up at her with large wonder-filled eyes. Daisy squealed when Roxy said ‘doggies’, and Roxy laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

            “Y’ don’t have to,” Eggsy said, hesitant to let Daisy out of his sight. “I don’t want to bother y’.”

            “It’s no problem. I was going to head out there anyways.”

            Eggsy looked at Daisy. He knew she was safe here, that Merlin wouldn’t let anything happen to her, but after years of doing it on his own, he didn’t know how to trust someone else. Sure he could turn to Jamal and Ryan, but they were his mates. Last night Roxy claimed he was liar and looked like she was ready to eviscerate him with a pair of scissors.

            “Okay,” Eggsy said against his better judgment. He crouched down and looked pointedly at Daisy. “Y’ be a good girl, y’ hear me Dais? Y’ listen to Ms. Roxy. Understand?”

            Daisy nodded and Eggsy kissed her forehead. “Good girl.”

            Roxy held her hand out, and Daisy accepted it eagerly. Eggsy watched them leave before he walked over to the cutting board and started to chop the herbs. When he was finished, he sliced heirloom tomatoes, which Pierre had set out.

            “Not bad,” Pierre commented, nodding to Eggsy’s hands. “Your technique is nearly perfect. Where did you train?”

            “Nowhere, just watch a lot of TV,” Eggsy answered with a shrug.

            “You could have fooled me.” Pierre shifted to the side, making room for Eggsy, who placed the tomatoes in a skillet of extra virgin olive oil and sprinkled them with the herbs. “Do you cook a lot?”

            “When there’s food,” Eggsy said honestly, carefully nudging the tomatoes with a spatula.

            “Well if you ever have any questions, I’d always be happy to show you something,” Pierre said.

            The door to the kitchen swung open and Merlin entered. Eggsy finished transferring the tomatoes onto a serving plate before he turned to Merlin and offered a small smile. His heartrate sped up as soon as he looked at him.

            “Good morning,” Eggsy greeted, ignoring the blood rushing between his ears. It wasn’t fair how handsome Merlin looked in a frumpy sweater and jeans. Eggsy tugged at the hem of his new shirt. “Thanks for the clothes. Y’ didn’t have to.”

            Merlin studied him, his gaze sweeping up and down, and Eggsy squirmed beneath the scrutiny. “It wasn’t a problem,” Merlin said. “Ye didn’t have any, so it only made sense.”

            Eggsy flushed. No, he’d been more worried about escaping Dean then packing a bag. “Well… thanks anyways.”

            Pierre coughed loudly, which sounded suspiciously like _compliment the boy_.

            “It looks good on ye,” Merlin blurted out, looking away when Eggsy tried to catch his gaze.

            “I’ll just…” Pierre pointed towards the door. He turned off the stove. “Yeah… going to go.” Pierre moved around Merlin with surprising grace for a man his size and bolted out of the kitchen.

            Eggsy set the plate of steaming heirloom tomatoes on the island. “Have y’ seen my mum? Is she still asleep? I’m sure she probably didn’t get in till late. I was afraid to wake her, and I really didn’t know what room y’ have her in.” Why couldn’t he stop rambling? “I can’t thank y’ enough Merlin. I know it’s an inconvenience to have us all—”

            “Ye aren’t an inconvenience, Eggsy,” Merlin said. He started towards Eggsy, but stopped halfway. “Don’t think that.”

            Eggsy opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t know how to respond. Eggsy couldn’t place his finger on it, but there was something pained in the way Merlin watched him. The lines around his eyes were deeper, and circles ringed his usually vibrant gray eyes.

            “Okay,” Eggsy said, desperate to ease the worry between Merlin’s brows. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything. I just know it’s a lot, and… fuck.” Why couldn’t he get it right? Why did he always screw things up? “I just meant, thank y’. It means a lot.”

            He closed the distance between them, reaching out for Merlin’s hand. “About last night,” Eggsy said. He had to mend what he’d broken. If he left the distance to grow, it would turn into a gorge between them, and Eggsy refused to let that happen. Too much rode on them working. “I wasn’t trying to act like this was some deal. I know it ain’t. That’s not wot I want.”

            “No, I overreacted,” Merlin said.

Eggsy took Merlin’s hand in his, relieved when Merlin didn’t fight him, and ran his thumb along Merlin’s knuckles. “No, guv, y’ didn’t. I mean, I kind of went at’cha, and I guess maybe part of me defaulted to wot I know best. But that ain’t wot I was thinking.”

Merlin sighed heavily through his nose. Eggsy lifted his hand and gingerly brushed his lips along Merlin’s knuckles, mindful of his still sore lip. “We’re a family now, me and y’.”

“Fuck,” Merlin whispered, and Eggsy frowned. Did he say something else wrong? Merlin let go of Eggsy’s hand. “Eggsy, I need y’ to sit down. We need to talk.”

Eggsy’s heart lurched to a stop. He eyed Merlin warily, defenses rising as Merlin’s expression grew more reserved.

Was he already kicking them out? Did he change his mind and decide he didn’t want anything to do with the baby? That none of this was worth the trouble?

Eggsy clenched his teeth. He was trying, damn it. His first impulse was to lash out, to defend, but he reigned in the urge. _Don’t fuck this up. Don’t fuck this up._

“Wot is it?” Eggsy said, resolutely remaining standing. He smiled shakily. “I ain’t going to act like that again, Merlin. Swear down, I won’t. I’ll try to get better, y’ know? Act propa, not an embarrassment. I’m sure y’ don’t want no whore, but—”

“Eggsy, no, that isn’t—”

“And Dais, she’s as good as gold, smartest lil girl y’ ever seen. She’s an angel,” Eggsy continued, steamrolling over Merlin.

“Just sit, Eggsy, I need—”

“And okay, I know mum is a bit of a mess, but she’ll clean up. We won’t embarrass y’, promise. I’ll clean us up. We’ll not make a fuss, and I can even help out, I ain’t planning on just eating bonbons. I can help clean or cook or do running for y’. Use to do some running for Dean, so I know a thing or two about the business, and—”

“Damn it, Eggsy! Sit down,” Merlin snapped. Eggsy froze, heart in his throat. Merlin cursed. “Fuck, Eggsy, I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“Fuck y’',” Eggsy sneered. “I’m trying, I am. I know this ain’t exactly the most ideal situation for y’, wot wif me being some back alley whore, but y’ can’t just kick us out. We’re still fucking humans. Y’ send us back and Dean’ll kill me, and like _fuck_ will I let Dean hurt my babies, and I swear down Merlin, if y’ think I’ll just—”

“She’s dead,” Merlin blurted out.

Eggsy’s mouth snapped shut. He blinked slowly, piecing together the two words. “Wot?” His pulse grew to a thunderous roar. “Who’s dead?”

Merlin took Eggsy by the arms, running his thumbs along the curve of his shoulders, finding the pressure point and digging in with slow circles. “Sit, lad. _Please_.”

Eggsy nodded and didn’t fight Merlin when he directed him over to the long table in the kitchen. Eggsy sunk onto the chair, never breaking eye contact with Merlin. “Wot’s going on, Merlin?” The question came out softer than he meant. He felt like a little boy again, when his mum had sat him down to explain that da wasn’t coming home this time. “Merlin, where’s my mum?”

Merlin knelt in front of him, and an alarm went off in Eggsy’s head. He searched Merlin’s face for an answer, for something, _anything_ , to make it better, but Merlin looked at him with such sad eyes, and Eggsy knew. He just knew.

“I sent Harry and Percival to get her,” Merlin started.

Eggsy’s body went numb. It wasn’t a sudden cold plunge. It was the abrupt, terminal absence, a star suddenly going out, and his body was hollow and empty, a void left where radiant light had once been.

“It’s because I left her,” Eggsy whispered, his voice foreign and lightyears away. “I abandoned her when I should have stayed. I should have fought.”

“No, Eggsy,” Merlin said, taking Eggsy’s face into both of his hands. “Look at me.”

Eggsy obeyed because following the command was easier than processing what Merlin was saying.

“It wasn’t Dean,” Merlin said.

Eggsy furrowed his brows. “Wot do y’ mean it wasn’t Dean? Then who did it?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out,” Merlin said, caressing the unblemished side of Eggsy’s face. “Someone took out Dean, and your mother was collateral.”

“Collateral?” Eggsy repeated. Just collateral. Eggsy was vaguely aware of a wetness on his cheeks. Merlin swiped his fingers across Eggsy’s cheeks, and Eggsy smacked his hands away. “I’m fine.”

“Eggsy…”

Eggsy grit his teeth. “I said I’m fine.” It was always going to happen. It was always going to end with her in a grave. One way or another. Their days had always been numbered.

Merlin watched him cautiously. Eggsy shoved to his feet, desperate to do something. “Breakfast is almost ready. I got to get Daisy.” He started for the back door. “I’ll call the funeral home after. Don’t say anything to Dais, I’ll handle it.”

“Eggsy, lad.” Merlin said.

“I’ll bring y’r food out. Or would y’ like it in y’r office?” Eggsy continued to ramble, the words nearly bleeding together. He turned on the stove to reheat the cooling baked beans and eggs. “Fuck, eggs congealed. Pierre had been working so hard. I’ll fix y’ new ones, it’ll be fine.”

Large arms enveloped Eggsy from behind. Merlin hugged Eggsy close, flattening his chest against Eggsy’s back. Merlin splayed his hands over Eggsy’s belly and nuzzled the side of his head, whispering into his ear, “I’ve got ye lad.”

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath. He could feel his steely control splinter, a small hair fracture straight down the middle. He squeezed his eyes shut, bolstering his resolve, and whispered, “Let me fix y’ eggs Merlin.” When Merlin didn’t say anything right away, Eggsy added brokenly, “ _Please_.”

“Okay,” Merlin mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Okay, pet. Ye fix the eggs, I’ll get yer sister.”

Eggsy didn’t move until Merlin was out of the room. When he was finally left alone, the only sound coming from the bubbling baked beans, Eggsy clamped his hand over his mouth and smothered a sob.

* * * *

            The funeral was that Thursday. Eggsy wasn’t surprised when it rained or that the only people to show were Jamal and Ryan.

            Merlin had made all the arrangements. When Eggsy wasn’t able to select a casket, he stepped in, graciously taking over and seeing that everything was perfect. His mum would have loved the flowers Merlin selected, delicate white lily of the valleys and soft pink Queen Anne roses.

            Eggsy stood at her graveside clutching an umbrella in one hand and Daisy’s hand in the other. Merlin had arranged for a suit to be made for him. His first bespoke suit, and it was for his mum’s funeral.

            Jamal and Ryan stood across from him, respectfully keeping their eyes down as the priest performed his sermon. Merlin remained at Eggsy’s side.

            Eggsy didn’t really hear what the priest was saying. His voice was a somber cadence that faded into white noise. Eggsy stared down at the casket, mentally willing for his mother to wake up and open the lid.

            Daisy didn’t understand what was going on. He was grateful for that, at least. She was still too young to know what death was, to understand the finality. Michelle had only been a figment in her life, and soon she’d become a blurred memory Daisy recalled years from now. That smiling woman that had occasionally brightened her day.

            Eggsy was vaguely aware of the Kingsmen agents stationed around the cemetery. They kept a respectful distance, but he knew they were there.

            After it was over and Eggsy was leading Daisy towards the Rolls Royce waiting for them, Jamal stopped him. Eggsy turned to Merlin, who patiently waited a few feet away. He was dressed in a well-tailored black suit and looked every bit the part of mob boss. Jamal and Ryan had been throwing him apprehensive looks all day.

            “Do y’ mind taking her and waiting in the car?” Eggsy asked.

            Merlin nodded and offered his hand to Daisy, who took it without question. She’d taken to Merlin quickly, finding his bald head and accent funny. It helped that Merlin also let her play with the dogs.

            When Merlin and Daisy were in the car, Eggsy turned back to Jamal and Ryan. “I’ve been meaning to talk to y’,” Eggsy said with an apologetic smile.

            “How are y’ bruv?” Jamal asked. “We were worried, after y’r mom and Dean, and how y’ just went dark.”

            Eggsy swallowed thickly, forcing the buoying emotions down. He wasn’t going to break. “I’m fine, really.”

            “Yeah? Because it looks to me like y’re in some deep shit,” Ryan said, nodding towards the car. “Is that a fucking Black Badge? Bruv, sumfin is off about this guy. And if he’s keeping y’ and Dais against y’r will, just say it and me and Jamal will spring y’.”

            Eggsy smiled, brushing damp strands of hair from his face. Even with the umbrella, the rain still somehow managed to slip under and spray him. “How y’ going to spring me?” Eggsy nodded to the nearest agent. “Think y’ can take o’ ‘em?”

            “I could,” Ryan huffed.

            Jamal rolled his eyes. “No y’ couldn’t, and y’ know it.” He turned back to Eggsy. “Is that him?”

            “Him who?” Ryan asked.

            “Yeah.” Eggsy glanced back at the car.

            “Yeah what? Him who?’ Ryan repeated.

            “He treating y’ right?”

            Eggsy paused, considering. Merlin had been nothing but a gentleman since the first night. He’d shouldered the burden of planning the funeral, offered shelter and food, even bought Eggsy and Daisy new clothes. He never once pressured for sex or asked more from Eggsy than he was willing to give.

            “Yeah,” Eggsy murmured.

            “Who _is_ he?” Ryan demanded.

            “The father, y’ idiot,” Jamal snapped.

            “Oh.” Ryan blinked, rain getting into his eyes. “Well y’ hit the payload.”

            “Oh for— _shut up_ Ryan,” Jamal hissed.

            Eggsy chuckled, for a moment forgetting everything but what it meant to be young and stupid. “I missed y’,” Eggsy said. He did. They were his mates, the only two people he could always count on.

            “Will we see y’ again?” Jamal asked.

            “Of course. It ain’t like I’m abandoning y’,” Eggsy said. “We mates, ain’t we?”

            “Yeah, we are.” Jamal held his fist out, and when Eggsy bumped it, he added, “Aces.”

            “Come by for a pint, yeah?” Ryan said, and Eggsy looked at him questioningly.

            Jamal smacked Ryan in the head. “He’s pregnant, idiot! He can’t have a pint.”

            “Oh, right. Well just come by. And damn it, stop hitting me,” Ryan griped, rubbing his head.

            Eggsy chuckled. “I will. I’ll be seeing y’, yeah?”

            Jamal and Ryan nodded and hurried off to their car. Eggsy looked back at Michelle’s gravesite. The grounds keepers were already filling the grave with saturated dirt. Eggsy turned away and hurried into the waiting car.

* * * *

            Eggsy woke beside Daisy. She had drifted away from him at some point in the night, and the absence of her weight left Eggsy cold. He shifted closer, curling his body around Daisy until she was flush against his belly. She stirred but didn’t wake, and for a few minutes Eggsy contented himself with watching her.

            She had Michelle’s hair and nose. Eggsy smiled weakly. He didn’t know where Daisy’s blue eyes came from, because Dean didn’t have them, and Michelle’s had been a golden-green. Not exactly hazel, but not truly green. They’d been the color of summer, bright and warm, and when she laughed, they’d shined brighter than the sun.

            Eggsy stilled, one hand settled on Daisy’s shoulder. He sat up, bed creaking beneath his body, and looked around the dark room. Eggsy checked his phone to see what time it was.

            _2:33 A.M._

He thumbed the sleep from his eyes. He’d just drifted off a couple hours ago. Eggsy squinted at the glowing screen and accessed his gallery.  One of the first pictures was of Michelle. She grinned at the camera, clutching a beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other. Her hair was gathered up in a messy ponytail, a few wild strands falling into her face.

            Eggsy thumbed through the pictures, slipping from one memory to the next. Each image ripped his heart further open, until a gaping wound was left in his chest and his breath choked in his throat. He shut the phone off and dropped it on the bed between his legs. He furiously swiped at his eyes, trying to will the tears back.

            Damn it, he’d been okay. He made it through the funeral without crying. He kept it together all day. He wasn’t going to break down.

            He wasn’t going to think about how he hadn’t been there to protect her.

            How he’d left her to defend for herself.

            How his baby would grow up without his grandmother.

            How he failed as a son.

            Eggsy bit his bottom lip. A coppery flavor filled his mouth as his healing lip re-split. A weak sob shuddered through him. He sucked in a sharp breath in a feeble attempt to swallow a pained moan, clamping one hand over his mouth to muffle what sound did escape. He glanced at Daisy, but she didn’t stir.

            Cautiously, Eggsy climbed out of the bed and slipped from the room. It took him a moment to gather his bearings and figure out which way to go. The house looked different in the dead of night.

            It was muscle memory to walk to Merlin’s room. The familiar steps down the hall resonated in the silence, his feet finding their way, guided by invisible footprints. When he came to Merlin’s door, he paused, his hand hovering over the door knob.

            Eggsy didn’t know what possessed him to go to Merlin, but he _needed_ him. Needed to feel his arms around him, to be wrapped in then soothing scent of oak and leather. He needed his alpha.

He opened the door a crack and peeked into the room. It was pitch black spare a thin sliver of silvery blue light that cut across the floor. Eggsy nudged the door further open and stepped in, silently shutting the door behind him.

            A rumpled lump was in the center of the bed. Eggsy walked over, hovering along the side. The shadows ebbed around him, expanding and decreasing, and if Eggsy didn’t know any better, he would have sworn the darkness had a heartbeat. Merlin’s head peeked out from under the blankets, face softened by the blue light of the moon.

            The hardline that usually creased Merlin’s brow was smoothed out. He didn’t look younger, but less worried, his guard dropped so Eggsy could see more than his ubiquitous stoicism.

            Merlin was a storm, powerful and unforgiving, a force of nature that could sweep through Eggsy and leave him in shambles, and all Eggsy could do was stand there and watch him slip by, enraptured by his beauty. Maybe Eggsy should blame Merlin. If Eggsy had never taken that first job, never gotten into that car, none of this would have happened.

            _No._ He couldn’t blame Merlin. None of this was his fault. It was Eggsy’s. It’d always be Eggsy’s.

            He turned and started for the door. He was stupid for coming in here. He didn’t want to burden Merlin further with his grief—especially when Merlin had been so kind already.

            “Come back here,” Merlin ordered sleepily.

            Eggsy froze. “Wot?” He whispered over his shoulder.

            “Come here,” Merlin repeated. Eggsy turned around, and Merlin had the blankets lifted for him. “Come on lad.”

            Eggsy’s bottom lip trembled. He padded over to the bed and crawled in, moving to curl against Merlin’s chest. Merlin lowered the blankets back around them and settled his arm over Eggsy’s waist. He didn’t say anything, didn’t push Eggsy to speak, and for a moment Eggsy thought Merlin went back to sleep, but then Merlin moved his hand across Eggsy’s hip and settled it against his belly.

            “Y’ won’t feel anything for a while,” Eggsy murmured.

            “I know,” Merlin huffed into his ear, burr thicker in his grogginess. “But I still like letting the bairn know I’m here, that they’ll be safe and sound. Ye’ll be safe and sound.”

            Eggsy blinked rapidly, fighting against the tears that burned his eyes. He let out a slow, quavering breath, and whispered, “Why are y’ doing this? Why do y’ keep being so nice?”

            He didn’t look at Merlin, didn’t dare lift his head and meet Merlin’s gaze. Eggsy resolutely studied the wall over Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin shifted, and Eggsy felt his lips brush the top of his head. “Because y’er important.”

            Eggsy didn’t know what that meant or how to feel about it. “Because I’m carrying the baby,” Eggsy clarified.

            “No,” Merlin said. He pushed himself up, propping his back against the headboard and forcing Eggsy to move.

Eggsy sat up, looking at Merlin quizzically. “No?”

_Don’t look too much into it. He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t care._

That was a lie, and Eggsy knew it as soon as he thought it. Merlin did care, even if it was just a little bit, because he wouldn’t have done everything he had for Eggsy when it came to Michelle’s funeral, if he didn’t.

“Ye are not just some surrogate, Eggsy. Even if that baby wasn’t there, ye’d still be important. Ye’ve always been important.”

Eggsy clenched the comforter, tugging it close. His vision blurred, and he tried to clear it, but the tears just won’t be staved off. “Don’t,” he whispered, the word trembling. “Don’t.”

“Eggsy—”

“No,” Eggsy said, rushing to cut Merlin off. “Y’ can’t say things like that, not if y’ don’t mean it. And how could y’?” Bitter laughter caught in his throat, a hard stone shoved under his uvula. “I’m just a… a— _just don’t_.”

Eggsy didn’t know how he expected Merlin to respond, but he wasn’t prepared to be hauled against Merlin’s chest, ear flattened against his heart. Merlin tangled his hand in Eggsy’s short hair and bowed over him, lips pressed to his forehead.

And suddenly all his falling came to an end. He shattered, thousands of pieces of himself scattered across the world. He clutched onto Merlin’s shirt and sobbed into his collar.

“She wasn’t supposed to die,” Eggsy croaked. “I was supposed to protect her. I was—I—I was…”

Merlin tightened his hold, but no matter how much Merlin held him together, Eggsy broke. He broke and splintered and turned to dust, and all the tears that he kept in, all the grief he bottled up like ships and hid away, were set free. Merlin didn’t say anything as Eggsy cried into his shoulder. He didn’t complain when Eggsy sniffled and got snot on his shirt, or when Eggsy’s opened mouth sobs slicked his neck.

Eventually Eggsy’s tears ran dry, and his sobs turned into hiccupped gasps, before he fell silent.

Merlin kissed each of his wet eyes, then pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s. “Ye didn’t kill her. I don’t know who did, but I swear to ye, I will find them.” Eggsy went limp in his hold. Merlin kissed his tear-streaked cheeks. “And ye may not believe it, and ye don’t have to share my feelings, or even say anything, but when I say ye’re important Eggsy, I mean it. Ye have been since that first night.”

Eggsy laughed, and it rung hollowly in his chest. “Fuck.”

Merlin chuckled humorlessly. “Feck indeed.”

“We’re a mess, ain’t we?” Eggsy whispered, his nose bumping Merlin’s.

“Aye, we are,” Merlin agreed. “A beautiful mess.”

“Cheesy.” Eggsy pulled a face, but his lips twitched.

“Maybe.” Merlin sighed. He reached up and stroked his thumb along Eggsy’s cheek. “We’ve never done anything the right way.”

“No, we haven’t,” Eggsy said. His heart thundered, and once more he was swept into Merlin’s storm. His gaze dropped to Merlin’s lips. What did they taste like? He’d always wondered, always wanted, and no—now they were his. Weren’t they?

_Don’t fall. Don’t fall._

“Let’s start over,” Merlin said.

Eggsy blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Start over?”

“From the beginning.” Merlin licked his lips, and Eggsy was tempted to close the distance between them. It was only a few centimeters. If he moved his head forward just slightly. “Let me take ye out, let me do things properly.”

Eggsy pulled back so he could get a better look at Merlin. He scrubbed at his cheeks and sniffed. “Like… a propa date?”

Merlin smirked. “Aye, a proper date.”

Eggsy couldn’t think of when he’d ever been on an actual date. The idea made his pulse flutter. “Okay,” Eggsy said with another sniff. “Yeah, okay.” After a minute, he added, “But I want to take ye out too. None of this the alpha only pays bullshit.”

Merlin chuckled and tugged Eggsy down, settling Eggsy’s head against his shoulder. “Of course.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything for a while, contenting himself with listening to Merlin’s even breathing. He reached out and ran his finger along the exposed tattoos. The designs were murky in the shadows, but he somehow knew the path the ink took, as if it were his own.

He was almost lulled to sleep by the soothing rise and fall of Merlin’s chest and the comforting weight of Merlin’s hand on his belly, when a thought occurred to him. “How… how did she die?”

Merlin didn’t answer right away, and Eggsy wondered if he’d even tell him. Did he really want to know?

“They were both shot in the head, executioner style,” Merlin answered honestly, and Eggsy was glad Merlin didn’t question his query.

Eggsy made a distressed noise. _Fuck._ She didn’t deserve that. She didn’t fucking deserve that. She should have died old and in her bed, surrounded by those that loved her.

“When you find them,” Eggsy whispered, his voice foreign and fierce to his own ears. “I want them.”

“Eggsy…”

“Promise me,” Eggsy demanded, meeting Merlin’s eyes. “Promise me. They killed my mum. If anyone is going to kill them, it’ll be me. No one hurts my family and walks away.”

Merlin studied Eggsy’s face, and Eggsy wished he could read his thoughts. Merlin nodded and tugged Eggsy’s head back down, tucking it under his chin. “All right, lad. When we find whoever did this, they’ll be yours. Do ye know anything that may help?”

“No,” Eggsy said. “Dean made a lot of enemies.” He paused, considering. Merlin stroked his hair at the nape of his neck. “Though…”

“Yes?”

“The night I came to y’,” Eggsy began, not sure if telling Merlin was the best choice. Merlin would freak when he told him about Mr. Killdeer, but if it could lead to finding his mother’s killer, then Eggsy would deal with that storm. “Dean had made an arrangement with this guy I’d never seen before. Mr. Killdeer. Wasn’t exactly the kind of people y’ usually see hanging around Dean. He was clean, had on an expensive suit—like yours. Honestly, when I first saw him, I thought maybe y’ found me and were going to have the guy off me.”

Merlin snorted. “That’s not how I work Eggsy.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t know that,” Eggsy grumbled.

“All right, I’ll let Percival know, have him do some digging,” Merlin said, slipping down on the bed. “Now go to sleep.”

“I should go back to Daisy,” Eggsy said, though he didn’t move. Merlin was warm and safe and it had been so long since he’d been wrapped up in his arms.

Merlin didn’t say anything for a moment, and then murmured into his ear, “Hold on.” Before Eggsy could respond, Merlin climbed out of the bed and left the room. Eggsy shifted under the cover, staring at the door in confusion. A few minutes later, Merlin returned with Daisy curled in his arms.

“Y’ didn’t have to get her,” Eggsy started, but Merlin placed a finger to his lips to silence him and settled Daisy onto the bed beside Eggsy.

“Go to sleep, pet,” Merlin said. He slid into the bed behind Eggsy and slung his arms over his waist, tugging both Eggsy and Daisy close.

Eggsy tucked Daisy close, nestling her against his stomach, and relaxed into Merlin’s grip. Merlin’s breath evened out against his neck. Eggsy closed his, and with a content sigh, let himself fall asleep.

* * * *

            Merlin woke before Eggsy and Daisy. He remained in bed for a few minutes to watch with a fond smile as they slept. Eggsy had curled himself around Daisy at some point in the night, one arm curved under the pillow, while the other protectively wrapped around his little sister. He’d do everything he could to protect them.

            Merlin kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, then climbed out of the bed and fond his robe. He headed to his office, where he settled behind his desk and sent a message for Percival.

            Last night had been unexpected. The tension had been high since the funeral, and Merlin hadn’t been sure how to break it. He could still see Eggsy’s tearful eyes, his pain so raw and palpable that Merlin felt it through osmosis, a deep wound that cut straight through the bone to his soul.

            _I’m just a—a…_

            Eggsy didn’t have to finish for Merlin to know what he was going to say. Whore. Just some rent omega.

            But he wasn’t. He was more than that. So much more.

            And now Merlin had a chance to prove that.

            A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts. “Come in,” Merlin called.

            Percival walked in, a tray with two mugs balanced on one hand. He shut the door with his foot and set the tray down on the desk. Merlin picked up his tea. “I want ye do a search for a man named Mr. Killdeer, see what his connections were to Dean Baker.”

            “All right,” Percival said. He took a seat across from Merlin, straightening his tie. “It doesn’t look like Dean was in any kind of trouble. His deals were solid, and while he had a few enemies, none are claiming the hit. His death actually seems to come as quite the surprise, and has left a bit of a power vacuum in the area.”

            “We’ll keep an eye on it, see if any contenders step up. I’m sure this Mr. Killdeer is connected. Eggsy said Dean was making a deal with him the night of the hit,” Merlin said. He took a sip of tea.

“I’ll see what I can find.” Percival picked up his own cup and took a drink. “May I ask you a question?”

“I’ve never denied ye before,” Merlin stated with an arched brow. It wasn’t like Percival to dance around a topic. One of the things Merlin appreciated about him was Percival’s candor. While Harry could be trusted to be blunt, he also tended to let their friendship skew the conversation so Harry spared Merlin’s feelings. Percival on the other hand never held his tongue. He was always polite, but also straightforward.

“I’ve asked Harry out—”

“Ye did?” Merlin paused mid sip, glad he hadn’t taken a drink. “Ye mean ye knew he liked ye?”

            Percival gave Merlin a deadpanned look. “What is the term Roxy uses? Everyone and their mother knew.”

            Merlin chuckled and set his cup down. “Aye, that is true. So what is it ye need to ask?”

            “I asked Harry out, but…” Percival paused, lips pressed tightly together. He set his cup down purposely and tried again. “But I haven’t been out with someone since James.”

            “Ah,” Merlin whispered. They rarely spoke of the late Lancelot. He’d been one of the few casualties during the Mad King’s reign.

            “I’m not quite sure what to do, and I thought perhaps since you and Harry are so close, you may have some suggestions?” Percival looked at Merlin hopefully, his frown never smoothing out.

            “Robyn,” Merlin said, “Whatever ye do, Harry will be happy. But if ye’re truly concerned, I can make a phone call and see about setting up a reservation at Harry’s favorite restaurant.”

            “Just dinner then?” Percival asked. “I feel as if I need to do something more. Harry’s is so…”

            “Flashy? Bullheaded?” Merlin supplied.

            “Wonderful,” Percival said, frown softening to a weak smile. “And I don’t want him to see me as boring.”

            “I assure ye, he sees ye as anything but boring,” Merlin said. “I’ll make the call. Check back with me later.”

            Percival nodded and stood, picking the tray up. Before he left, Merlin said, “Oh, and please arrange for personal shopper to come in, I want a selection of clothing for Eggsy and Daisy available for them to choose from. And let Lancelot and Ector know that they’ll be on bodyguard duty for Eggsy. Wherever he goes, they go.”

            “Anything else?”

            “While I trust Eggsy can take care of himself, see to it that Lancelot and Ector work with him. I think he’ll appreciate the additional skills—but nothing too strenuous.”

            “Of course.” Percival left.

            Merlin finished his tea, realizing belatedly that he should have told Percival to also compile a list of doctors. With the funeral, they hadn’t had time to arrange for Eggsy to see one. Merlin would remedy that immediately. Merlin would see that Eggsy and his kin wanted for nothing. All of the sadness and suffering Eggsy had to endure would be replaced with a warm home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will actually have some fluff in it! Promise! :D


	7. We Can Make Our Own Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Merlin go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, edits were done by myself. Sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to point them out and I'll correct them!
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Next weeks will probably be late as well because I'm trying to finish up an exchange fic. This one is extra long though, so hopefully it makes up for it! :D

            Now that his life had been upheaved, Eggsy needed to find his place in this bright new world. Everything didn’t stop just because he was still grieving.

Merlin arranged for a doctor’s appointment with one of the best gynecologists in London. Eggsy hadn’t known what to do with himself as he was checked over and given a list of do’s and don’ts. Merlin, much to Eggsy’s surprise, had gone with him, listening attentively as the doctor explained what Eggsy could eat and what he couldn’t, along with cures for his morning sickness, and any other ailments that might crop up during the coming months.

            Eggsy didn’t know what to do with himself. Half his time was spent handling Daisy—Merlin had offered to hired a nanny, and Eggsy’s had told him quite bluntly he could fuck himself—and another quarter was spent fighting nausea. The remaining bit of free time Eggsy had, he spent trying to figure out where his place was and what he could do.

            While Merlin attended the doctor’s meeting, Eggsy really hadn’t seen much of him outside of the appointment and the occasional dinner. Merlin was often drawn away by some business matter or another, spending most of his time either locked in his office or off dealing with a Kingsman issue. For two whole days Eggsy hadn’t seen Merlin.

            They hadn’t even gone on their date yet, and while Eggsy should’ve known it had just been talk, he couldn’t help but feel a small pang of disappointment. He tried not to think about the absence he felt in his heart when Merlin was away. Yes he wanted to bond with Merlin, but he knew better than to let himself fall in love.

            All Eggsy could do was focus his energy on proving himself and his worth. He worked with Daisy, using flash cards to try and encourage her to speak, and made sure they were always impeccably dressed with the clothes that Merlin had bought. He spent time in the kitchen (even if he couldn’t really keep much down), helping Pierre fix meals. Eggsy had taken to cooking a lot of Merlin’s dinners, liking the idea of preparing food for his alpha. He spent time in the gardens and the kennels, quickly endearing himself to the dog handler Pellanor.

            Where ever he went, Roxy and Sarim were shortly behind. While they didn’t come right out and state they were his bodyguards, Eggsy wasn’t stupid.

            Two weeks after the funeral, Eggsy was in the gardens, mucking around in the mud with the twin gardeners Nimue and Nineve. It was hard to tell them apart. Eggsy was pretty sure he had it down, but he still wasn’t one hundred percent positive who he was talking to half the time. Nimue and Nineve were both dark skinned, with long glossy black hair, and round olive eyes that constantly glimmered with mischief. He was ninety percent sure Nimue parted her hair to the left, while Nineve parted her hair to the right (but he was also ninety percent sure they switched it around just to fuck with people).

Daisy, dressed in overalls, found herself a mud puddle to sit in and was currently making mud cakes. Eggsy used a hand trowel to rake the dirt. Sweat beaded along his forehead as he worked.

“I heard Percival and Galahad went on their second date,” Nimue (or possibly Nineve) said as she settled into transferring the hydrangeas she was putting in.

It took Eggsy a minute to realize that Galahad was Harry; he still wasn’t completely used to the codenames. “They’re dating?”

“Starting to,” Nineve said, grinning. “Man I’d like to be a fly on that wall when they finally fuck.”

“Oi, little one,” Eggsy scolded, nodding to Daisy, who was absorbed in patting together clumps of mud and squishing them between her fingers.

Nineve winced. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t realize ‘Arry was seeing anyone. Haven’t even met Percival yet,” Eggsy said. He knew there was a long list of knights he didn’t know. Other than Roxy and Sarim, the only one he came into contact with regularly was Harry.

“Tall, handsome as hell. Constantly looks ready to murder someone. Doesn’t know how to smile,” Nineve said with a dreamy sigh.

“Ignore her,” Nimue said with an eye roll, flicking a bit of dirt at her sister.

Nineve scrubbed at her cheek, shooting Nimue a glare. “Don’t act like you don’t think Ector is a tall glass of sex. I see how you look at him. We _all_ see how you look at him.”

Nimue ducked her head, cheeks pink, and turned back to folding the dirt around the small cluster of coral hydrangeas. “Whatever,” she mumbled.

Eggsy glanced over to where Sarim stood beside an oak tree. Sunglasses shielded his eyes, but Eggsy knew he was surveying the backyard, searching for anything that wasn’t right. Roxy was on the other side, covering the area Sarim couldn’t.

“Why don’t y’ ask him out?” Eggsy asked, ripping up another weed, before taking his trowel back to the earth.

“No, no, it’s okay. I don’t like him,” Nimue stuttered, shoulders lifted around her ears as she hunkered over the flowers. “Hand me that shovel, Nin.”

“Oh please, Nim. A blind mouse could see that you like him.”

“Do y’ want me to talk to him?” Eggsy set his gardening tool down and started to rise to his feet, brushing the dirt from his knees. “I can go right now.”

Nimue’s eyes grew comically wide, and she shot to her feet, hands flailing about. “N-no, don’t do that!” She whined.

“Are y’ sure?” Eggsy grinned toothily, making a step towards Ector. “Here, I’ll call him now—Oh Ector!”

Sarim’s attention snapped to him. Nimue let out a strangled shriek. “Eggsy, oh please don’t!”

“Never mind!” Eggsy called, trying and failing to stifle his laughter. His entire body shook with restraint. The bubbling delirium of being with the twins, watching the frustration bloom on Nimue’s face, and the sheer joy escape Nineve in a peel of raucous giggles, helped to fade some the grief that constantly buoyed beneath the surface. When he was with the twins or Pellanor or Pierre, he wasn’t Merlin’s pregnant omega or the orphaned son, he was just Eggsy. And he almost forgot what it meant to be just him.

“That was mean,” Nimue whined and crouched back down, knees drawn up to her chest. She pouted, shooting a glare across the garden at him.

“’Ggsy,” Daisy cheered, and when he turned, he got a face full of mud. Daisy shrieked with laughter.

Nimue and Nineve broke out into cackles as Eggsy wiped the gloopy mud from his cheek. “Thanks flowah,” Eggsy grumbled.

“That’s what you get,” Nimue said between giggles, smiling in satisfaction.

“Oi, don’t make me throw one at y’,” Eggsy warned. He picked his trowel up and dug aggressively into the dirt, grumbling under his breath, “Can’t believe my own baby sister is out to get me.”

Five minutes later, Roxy approached. She took one look at Eggsy, mouth twitching into a smile, and pointed to her cheek. “You have a little something here.”

Eggsy reached up and brushed more dirt from his face. “Wot, y’ don’t get mud cake everywhere when y’ eat it?”

“Can’t say I’ve ever had mud cake,” Roxy said with a chuckle.

“Oh, well, just so happens we have the best baker in town. Dais, Rox here wants one of y’r mud cakes!”

“Don’t you dare,” Roxy warned.

Eggsy grinned. “Come on, y’ don’t want to disappoint the flower, now do y’?”

Daisy held up a large glob of mud, covered from head to toe in grime. She beamed proudly at Roxy. “Ea, ea.”

Roxy bit back a sigh, shooting Eggsy a pained look, and walked around to accept the pile of dirt from Daisy. She lifted it, nose scrunched, and pretended to eat the mud. Daisy clapped gleefully. Roxy handed the mud back and said to Eggsy, “It’s time for your training.”

“Oh, right,” Eggsy said, passing Nineve the trowel. “I’ll see y’ girls later, okay?”

“Bye,” Nimue and Nineve said together. Eggsy would never tell them, but it gave him the willies when they did that.

“Come on Dais,” Eggsy said, holding his hand out. “Let’s get cleaned up and then go find Ms. Martha.”

Martha was the only one Eggsy let watch Daisy when he couldn’t. The kindly omega woman was a miracle with children and Eggsy didn’t know what he’d do without her. He decided he’d see about getting her something nice to show his appreciation.

“I’ll be back in about twenty, okay Rox?” Eggsy said, heading towards the house.

“I’ll be down in the gun range with Sarim. We’re going to continue working on handguns.”

* * * *

            There were still so many parts of Kingsman Estate that Eggsy didn’t know about. The fact that they had their own gun range blew his mind. He’d figured out that all of the staff, some of the agents as well, lived on-sight. For those that didn’t live at the estate, rooms were kept for them for those exceptionally long days when the trek back home just wasn’t worth it.

            Eggsy met Sarim and Roxy at the gun range, which was in the basement area of the estate. It was a large, dark room with concrete walls, rows of lanes sectioned off. At the far end was sloped bern, reinforced with baffles along the ceiling. Roxy waited for him, holding out a pair of bright orange ear muffs, which he accepted and wrapped around his neck.

            “So y’ ever going to teach me any of them neat gun tricks?” Eggsy asked with a cheeky grin. “Show me how to disarm a guy?”

            “First let’s just get the basics, then we’ll see about the other things, James Bond,” Roxy said and stepped out of Eggsy’s way.

            Sarim stood at the cubicle, where an empty black Tokarev TT-30 was laid out, the magazine beside the gun. Eggsy picked up the gun and loaded the magazine.

            “I ain’t that bad,” Eggsy said, setting the gun back down as he waited for instructions.

            “You shoot like a thug,” Sarim said. “We’re going to train you to shoot like a killer.”

            Eggsy lifted his brows. Well, he wasn’t going to argue with that. He was determined to become stronger, to widen his gamut of skills, and be able to not only protect and defend his family, but to see that when the time came, he got vengeance for his mother’s death.

             “Okay, so wot first?” Eggsy asked.

            “First we work on your posture,” Roxy said. She stepped up behind him, her breasts flat against his back, and slid her hands down his bare arms. She moved his limbs into the proper position, drawing his shoulder back, knocking his feet apart, and straightening his spine. He was a life-size anatomy doll, bended and turned until she was satisfied with the way he stood. “Okay, pick up your gun.”

            Eggsy put on his protective gear—his orange ear muffs and a pair of goggles sitting on the counter—and picked up his gun. He waited until Sarim and Roxy had both put on their own protective gear and stepped to the side, before he aimed at the target twenty-five yards away. He looked over at Roxy, who nodded her head minutely, then fired. He emptied half the clip into the target, the shots a tight cluster of constellations along the target’s shoulders and side.

            He set his gun down and removed his ear muffs. “Wot am I doing wrong?”

            “You’re relaxing your arms,” Sarim said. “Hold your position, you don’t want spaghetti arms.”

            “Spaghetti arms?” Eggsy frowned.

            “Yeah, spaghetti arms,” Sarim said, moving his long limbs limpidly, his hand skimming near Eggsy’s face. “You know, as in Dirty Dancing?”

            “Watch it, you almost hit me,” Roxy scolded, shoving Sarim.

            “Opps, sorry.” Sarim winced.

            “I’ve never seen that,” Eggsy said, frown deepening.

            Roxy and Sarim paused, turning to look at him with identical bug-eyed expressions. “You never saw Dirty Dancing?” Sarim demanded.

            “No?” Eggsy looked between them, confused. Was he supposed to?

            “Not everyone is as big of a Swayze fan as you,” Roxy said.

            “Road House is a work of art.” Sarim crossed his arms over his chest. “And I won’t have you say otherwise.”

            Roxy rolled her eyes and turned back to Eggsy. “Ignore him. Return to your position, but this time don’t go slack.”

            Eggsy bit back a laugh and nodded. They continued like that for thirty minutes, Eggsy’s aim improving each time, until his final target’s chest was reduced to a slice of Swiss cheese. He stopped when another agent—one he hadn’t met yet—entered the room. He was tall, dressed in a deep navy suit, with a severe expression on his face. Eggsy decided quickly that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of the man’s glare. He was pretty sure there was a seat in Hell reserved for him, and by the look of his resting bitch face, it was called the throne.

            Eggsy tugged off his ear muffs and set them down beside his gun. Roxy removed her’s and asked, “What can we do for you Percival?”

            _So that’s Percival._ Not what he’d expected Harry to go after, especially since Percival was a beta.

            “I’ve come to inform Mr. Unwin that Merlin will be taking him out tonight,” Percival said.

            Eggsy perked up. “He’s taking me out?” He tried to keep his expression neutral, but his pulse quickened, an electrical current zinging through his veins. Were they finally going to go on their date?

            Percival turned his stare on Eggsy, and Eggsy had to will himself not to shrink back. “Yes, and he’s requested you be ready by seven. A selection of outfits have been brought in for you to choose from.”

            “Okay,” Eggsy said, brain trying to catch up with everything Percival said. It was silly to be so excited at the prospect of a date—a stupid, insignificant date. He knew better than to let himself fall, because when everything hit bottom, he’d only crash into the ground harder. But then Merlin went and did something this sweet and Eggsy believed in the fairy tale.

It was a date, a real date. They were going to start over, do things right this time. And this meant they were one step closer to being bonded—and just maybe it would be for real.

“If you’ll come with me,” Percival requested, turning sharply on his heels.

            Eggsy shot Roxy and Sarim a grateful smile and said, “Thanks for the help.”

            “Have fun tonight,” Sarim said with a wink, while Roxy waved.

            Eggsy flushed, ducking his head, and followed Percival out. Percival didn’t say anything as he led Eggsy up the stairs. Eggsy had been in blizzards that were warmer than Percival.

            “I haven’t seen Harry in a while,” Eggsy said, reaching for anything to break the tension. “How’s he been doing?”

            “Why would I know?” Percival asked.

            “Y’ two are dating, ain’t y’?” Percival looked sharp at Eggsy, and Eggsy realized it probably wasn’t the best subject to broach. Eggsy coughed into his hand. “I mean, just wondering, but y’ don’t have to say anything. So, uh, do y’ know what Merlin has planned?”

            Percival looked straight ahead once more. “No.”

            Eggsy stopped at the top of the stairs, letting Percival take a few steps ahead, before he asked, “Y’ don’t trust me, do y’?”

            Percival paused and turned around to face him. “Pardon me?”

            “Y’ don’t trust me,” Eggsy repeated, brow arched. “Y’ think I’m faking or that this kid ain’t really Merlin’s, right?”

            They’d never met, yet Eggsy got the distinct feeling that Percival loathed him.

            Percival tipped his head to the side, studying Eggsy thoughtfully. Eggsy didn’t like being pinned under Percival’s gaze. Staring into his eyes felt like playing a game of don’t look away with a jaguar.

            The silence stretched between them, swelling up like a carbuncle, and Eggsy wasn’t sure if he was ready for it to burst.

            “I believe you,” Percival said after what felt like five hours. “But I also know that the most dangerous animal in the world is a desperate one, and my priority above all else is to protect my King.”

            Eggsy weighed the words. He let his hand fall to his stomach, settling his palm against his still flat belly. “And y’ think I’m desperate?”

            “I think you’ll do anything to protect your kin.”

            “I will,” Eggsy agreed, tone unwavering. “But I also wouldn’t hurt Merlin.”

            “So you say.” Percival turned back around. “Come on, you don’t want to be late.”

            Eggsy knew he should probably feel insulted that Percival thought so little of him, but he couldn’t fault the man. And perhaps it was good that there was someone like Percival looking out for Merlin.

* * * *

            Merlin had five different outfits laid out for Eggsy. Over the course of two weeks, Eggsy had gotten a new wardrobe, complete with the latest sneakers and trendiest snapbacks. Eggsy now had more clothes than he’d ever had in his life. It was silly, honestly, because he’d grow out of most of them as soon as his belly started to expand, but Merlin insisted on having a private shopper and tailor brought in.

            Eggsy smiled as he looked over the choices. He’d expected Merlin to dress him up in suits at first, and while Eggsy was now the proud owner of three bespoke suits, Merlin had also taken great care to get clothes in the style Eggsy was most comfortable.

            “Pick whichever one you want,” Eggsy’s private shopper, Margo, said. He didn’t let himself linger on the fact that he had a _private shopper_. “This one is lovely, and the green would complement your eyes.”

            She held up a silk button down, which was a shade between forest and olive. Eggsy picked up a black jacket decorated with golden bars. “Wot about this?”

            Margo made a pained expression, her mouth pursed. “It’s the latest Jeremy Scott,” She said, and Eggsy took that as _hideous_ , but he liked it. It was soft and was something he would have killed to have back when he was on the streets.

            “Y’ think Merlin would like it?” Eggsy asked, rubbing his thumb over one of the gold bars. Whatever he wore, he wanted Merlin to like it, to like him in it. If he wore the jacket, would Merlin just continue to see him as some chav, or would he view him as an equal, a partner?”

            “Well,” Margo started, but Percival cut in, “He would.”

            Eggsy glanced at Percival, who leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Eggsy couldn’t tell if he was bored or constipated.

            “Yeah?” Eggsy asked, holding up the jacket so Percival could get a better look at it. “Not too much?”

            “It looks like you,” Percival said. “And that’s what he wants. Not a Barbie doll playing dress up. You, in what makes you comfortable.”

            Eggsy flushed and lowered the jacket. “Careful, might actually think y’ like me.”

            A smirk cracked Percival’s stoic expression. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

            Eggsy chuckled, taking no ill will at the comment, and handed the jacket to Margo. “Let’s go with this.” He looked past her to the shoes lined up, spotting a pair of JS Winged Adidas sneakers. “Fuck me, are those legit?” He walked past Margo to the shoes. “Can I wear these?”

            He looked between her and Percival, hopeful. Margo sighed and nodded. “They’ll look… lovely with the jacket.”

            Eggsy grinned. He’d covet these shoes for the rest of his life.

            There was a small knock at the door, and then Martha opened it, letting Daisy waddle into the room. “Ms. Daisy wanted to see you before you left,” Martha explained.

            Eggsy set the shoes down and crouched, his arms open. “Come here, flowah.”

            Daisy beamed and ran across the floor. After her bath she’d been changed into a blue dress with a delicate lace overlay. Eggsy thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and it warmed his heart to see her finally wearing the clothes she deserved.

            Eggsy enveloped her in a hug, cuddling her close to his chest. She’d grown exceptionally cuddly as his pregnancy progressed. “Ggsy,” She mumbled.

            “Y’ll be good for Ms. Martha, won’t y’ love? Best behavior while I’m gone?” He asked, tipping her head back with one finger crooked under her chin. She looked up at him, large eyelashes fluttering. She nodded, and Eggsy coaxed, “Words, flowah. Can y’ say yes?”

            “Ss,” She repeated, and Eggsy sighed.

            “We’re working, dear. It’ll take some time,” Martha said reassuringly. “But we’ll get there.”

            “Right.” Eggsy kissed Daisy’s head and nudged her back towards Martha. “Go get some dinner, flowah.”

            Daisy toddled back to Martha and they left. Eggsy finished picking out his clothes and got ready. By the time he made it downstairs, dusk had set in and the skyline was a burning horizon. Percival led Eggsy to the front, where Harry waited at the bottom of the front steps.

            Eggsy didn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes lit up when he looked at Percival. For a few unguarded seconds, Harry watched Percival as if he were the universe its self, and a deep ache throbbed inside Eggsy. He wanted that. He wanted Merlin to stare at him as if he were the stars.

            “Looking good, Eggsy,” Harry commented with a wry smile.

            “Feeling good, Harry.” Eggsy looked around. “Uh, where’s Merlin?”

            Merlin wasn’t anywhere in sight, and instead of a car waiting for Eggsy, there was a horse drawn carriage in its place.

            “Merlin requested I escort you. He’s waiting for you as we speak,” Harry said. “So if you’d be so kind, we’re running a bit late.”

            “Okay,” Eggsy said. “Thanks for the help, Percy.”

            Percival scowled. “It’s _Percival_.”

            Eggsy waved him off and climbed into the carriage. He felt like Cinderella, only instead of a singing fairy godmother, he’d gotten a surly mobster. Harry climbed onto the seat and picked up the reigns. “If you get nippy, there’s a blanket back there for you,” Harry said over his shoulder.

            A green and blue tartan pattern blanket was folded neatly and set on the opposite seat. It was still fairly warm out, but that might change when they started to move.

            “Where are we going?” Eggsy asked as they set off.

            “You’ll see,” was the only answer Harry gave.

            Eggsy settled back against the soft cushion of his seat and watched the scenery pass. They wound their way around the estate, moving towards the back and off in the distance where the tree line flanked the property. Cool lavender shadows fell over the fields as the sun descended. Eggsy could make out the impression of stars in the pale sky. In the city the light pollution prevented him from seeing them, but here in the country, it was as if the heavens cracked open and spilled galaxies.

            He shut his eyes, letting the crisp wind brush his cheeks. Beneath the steady cant of the horses and hum of insects, he could hear his racing heart. His stomach twisted as they continued further out, down a beaten path that was slightly muddy from the light rain that morning.

            It took twenty minutes to reach their destination. Eggsy didn’t even realize Merlin’s property extended this far. Eggsy saw the cluster of lights amongst a thin clearing of trees. The night had deepened around Eggsy, and the white glow was a beacon that guided Harry as he drew the carriage. The black trees grew clearer, and Eggsy realized the twinkling stars were fairy lights wrapped around the thin branches and strung across the trees, creating a map of constellations.

            Hung between the trees was a large white sheet, and scattered along the ground were what looked like dozens of blankets and rugs, and enough delicately embroidered pillows to build a dragon-sized nest. Giant golden vases were arranged artistically around the space, overflowing with brightly colored freesia and roses.

            Eggsy’s breath hitched, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. It was beautiful, and Eggsy didn’t know what to say—he was spellbound, caught in a wonderful enchantment that could end any second, and he was afraid that even the smallest exhale could blow the magic away.

            Harry brought the carriage to a stop along the edge of the clearing. Merlin walked over, saying to Harry, “Late as always, Galahad.”

            “A gentleman is never late,” Harry stated, “Nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he attends to.”

            “That’s a wizard, ye git.” Merlin chuckled and turned to Eggsy, who hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away.

He’d seen Merlin dressed up dozens of times, but tonight it was different. He’d chosen a pair of khaki dress slacks and a white cotton button down, with the cuffs rolled up his forearms exposing his tattoo sleeves, and the top two buttons of his shirt undone. The warmth of the fairy lights softened his features, and when he smiled at Eggsy, Eggsy swore he could hear the heavens singing.

Merlin held a hand out, and Eggsy accept it without thinking. “Ye look lovely.”

No, Eggsy looked like an idiot. He should have gone with the green shirt Margo had selected. Eggsy forced a smile, ducking his head, and said with a chuckle, “No, y’ look handsome.”

Merlin tucked his finger under Eggsy’s chin and lifted his head, compelling Eggsy to meet his eyes. In the night they almost looked violet.

“No, pet,” Merlin whispered, and Eggsy couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. “Ye are more radiant than the day I first met ye.”

Eggsy’s gaze dropped to Merlin’s mouth. He traced the curve of his bottom lip, wondering what it would feel like to worry it between his teeth. All he needed to do was lift up on his toes and lean forward and their mouths would be sealed.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Harry announced, and Eggsy looked away, flushing.

Merlin dropped his hand. “Aye. Thank ye, Harry.”

Eggsy watched Harry guided the horses around and vanish up the hill. Merlin looped his arm around Eggsy’s waist and steered him towards the nest of blankets and rugs. A low table was set out, scattered with glass covered plates. A bottle chilled in a silver ice bucket.

“Wot is all this?” Eggsy asked.

“Dinner and a movie, of course,” Merlin said. “A respectable first date.”

“Bruv, this ain’t like no dinner and a movie I’ve ever done,” Eggsy said.

“Oh? And have ye done many?” Merlin smiled at Eggsy, eyes crinkling.

“Well, no.”

“Well then how can ye be so sure this isn’t how it’s done?” Merlin walked over to a projector, which was set up on a table behind the pillow nest.

Eggsy huffed, but didn’t argue further. He took a seat, leaning back against a pile of pillows. Merlin turned the projector on. The projector hummed to life, a beam of light cutting across the field and hitting the curtain as the movie started.

“Bruv,” Eggsy said when he realized what movie they were going to watch.

Merlin moved the table closer to them, then picked up the bottle of what looked like wine and popped the cork. “Yes?”

“Did y’ seriously get _Pretty Woman_ for us to watch?” Eggsy didn’t know if he should be tickled or offended. Merlin poured two glass and passed him one. “I can’t drink wine.”

“It’s cider,” Merlin said, showing Eggsy the bottle. “And I thought it was a rather clever choice.”

Eggsy looked down at the golden bubbling drink, then back up to the screen. He did feel a bit like Julia Roberts, and it was a good movie. “Yeah, all right. Now come here, I want to snuggle.”

Merlin took a seat next Eggsy, who shuffled closer so he could settle against Merlin’s side. Merlin removed the glass lids from the dishes, which were an assortment of finger foods. Eggsy gave a sniff, half expecting something to turn his stomach—everything did lately—but he was pleasantly surprised to find that none of it hand him running for the bog.

“This is amazing Merlin,” Eggsy said, looking at the spread. “I mean, fucking aces.”

“I’m glad ye like it.” He picked up a square of white cheese and held it up to Eggsy’s mouth. “I know I’ve been busy the last two weeks, and while I can’t say that’ll change, I still wanted to show ye something special.”

Eggsy met his eyes, opening his mouth obligingly so Merlin could feed him the cube. He pressed the cheese past Eggsy’s lips, and Eggsy made sure to catch his finger as he withdrew, sucking greedily at the digit. Merlin’s eyes flashed with hunger, and Eggsy felt it low in his belly, a trembling burn that stoked the banked flames of his desire. He released Merlin’s finger and chewed on the sweetly tart cheese.

Merlin continued to hand feed him as they watched the movie, and Eggsy did the same, taking delight in the way Merlin’s mouth parted as he accepted a piece of cheese or a sliver of meat.

When they finished with the food, all except a bowl of fruit and cream, which Merlin left covered, they settled back against the pillows and watched the rest of the movie. Eggsy’s stomach filled with bubbles, and he didn’t know if it was from the sparkling cider or the way Merlin stroked his arm.

A gentle breeze stirred through the trees, and Eggsy could smell the freesia and roses lingering in the air. The rest of the world faded, his existence narrowing to the single point where Merlin’s fingers touched his arm. He laid his head on Merlin’s shoulder and thought, _I don’t want this to end._

But the movie did end and the bottle of cider ran dry.

Merlin dislodged himself from Eggsy’s side and climbed to his feet. Eggsy grumbled at being shuffled, watching Merlin closely as he turned the projector off.

“Are we going back?” Eggsy asked, trying not to sound needy, even though he desperately wanted to remain in this moment for a few more seconds.

“Only if ye want to,” Merlin said, kneeling beside Eggsy once more. “Do ye want to go home?”

“No,” Eggsy answered without hesitation. Merlin smiled, his eyes crinkling, and Eggsy couldn’t tear his gaze away from the way his lips plump lips tipped up. They were glossy from the cider.

“Then we’ll stay,” Merlin said, and Eggsy looked away.

He nodded, not sure what to do next. What were you supposed to do on a date? _Get to know the person, I guess._ He knew Merlin—very intimately—but he didn’t _know_ Merlin. He didn’t know where he grew up or what his favorite color was or even his name.

“Merlin?”

“Yes pet?” He asked, retrieving a bottle of water from somewhere. He unscrewed the cap and passed to Eggsy, who gratefully accepted it.

Eggsy hesitated, not sure where the line was between them. He was edging into foreign territory, and there could easily be landmine waiting for him.

“Lad, ye dinnae have to be afraid to ask me something,” Merlin said.

“Wot if it was about the business?” Eggsy asked, setting the bottle of water down.

Merlin’s expression darkened briefly. He drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. “Ye’re carrying our bairn. As ye said, we’re family now. That means this business is yer business.” Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up, but before he could get excited, Merlin added, “But I will decide what ye need to know and what ye don’t need to know. And ye will still not question me when it comes to Kingsman.”

“I wasn’t going to ask about them,” Eggsy said, picking at a cheese crumb. “Harry is Galahad, Roxy is Lancelot, and Sarim is Ector…and y’re Merlin.”

“I am.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and flicked the cheese crumb at him. “But is that y’r name?”

“It’s what I go by,” Merlin said.

“If y’ don’t want to tell me, fine,” Eggsy grumbled, snatching up the water bottle and taking a sip so he didn’t have to meet Merlin’s eyes.

“Logan,” Merlin said, and Eggsy paused in drinking. He slowly lowered the bottle, blinking at Merlin. “My Christian name is Logan, but I prefer Merlin. It is who I am.”

Eggsy squinted his eyes at Merlin, setting the bottle back down on the table. “Are y’ lying? Because y’ don’t look like a Logan.”

“Why would I lie?” Merlin asked, incredulously.

“Because y’r parents named y’ sumfin stupid, like… Fergus or Angus... or I don’t know, sumfin really Scottish.”

“I had an Uncle Fergus, thank ye very much.”

“Oh.” Eggsy paused, considering. “Well, I like Merlin. It suits y’.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Thank ye, I’m glad ye approve.”

“I have an Uncle Gary,” Eggsy said.

Merlin’s gaze snapped back to him. “Oh?”

“Yeah, s’who I was named after. Didn’t much like him though, bit of a berk and always smelled like menthol. Never liked the name much either, s’why I go wif Eggsy.”

“And how did ye get that nickname?”

“Broke a carton full of eggs as a kid, got it all over me. Dad said I was eggsy, and I guess it just stuck, y’ know?” Eggsy smiled fondly. “He was always clever like that.”

“Were ye close?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy slid his hand over his belly, frowning down at the oriental carpet they sat on. It was cream and russet, with an intricate pattern woven along the edge. “I guess? Can’t really say. He died when I was seven. He was in the marines, and well… shit happened, yeah?”

Eggsy fell silent. How different would his life be if that bomb hadn’t struck his dad’s vehicle? His mum would have never met Dean, Daisy wouldn’t be born, and Eggsy would’ve never had to work the street just to make ends meet. He never would have met Merlin. Never would have gotten pregnant.

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Eggsy blurted out.

“Okay,” Merlin said. “We don’t have to.”

Another breeze cut through the trees, bringing with it a chill that penetrated Eggsy’s coat and sunk into his bones. He shivered, and when Merlin ran his hand up his, Eggsy scooted closer.

“Tell me sumfin about y’,” Eggsy whispered, his knees brushing against Merlin’s. He didn’t know why he spoke so softly, but everything suddenly felt brittle, as if they were just leaves quaking in the wind.

“What do ye want to know?” Merlin asked.

“Anything. Everything. Tell me your favorite color.”

“Green,” Merlin whispered, his tone dropping to a pitch that sent a white hot bolt of desire through Eggsy’s stomach. “Like your eyes.”

“Cheesy,” Eggsy chuckled, but he smiled.

“And yours?”

“Yellow, like sunshine.” Eggsy leaned forward, his forehead knocking against Merlin’s. He couldn’t look away. Merlin’s eyes were gray in the moonlight, and Eggsy was caught in their gravitation. “Wot did y’ want to be when y’ grew up?”

“A veterinarian.” Merlin cupped the back of Eggsy’s neck, holding him in place. His warm breath ghosted along Eggsy’s cheek. “And ye?”

“Astronaut. Planned on being the first man on Mars.”

Merlin chuckled, his nose bumping Eggsy’s. “That so?”

Eggsy dropped his gaze to Merlin’s mouth, once more enraptured by the way his lips moved. They were a soft pink, the bottom thicker than the top, and when Merlin smiled, fine lines drew along the sides like brackets. A single thought ran through his mind: _kiss him, kiss him, kiss him._

It was silly. Ridiculous, even. His entire goal was to bond with Merlin, and of course in order to do that he’d have to eventually kiss him. But kissing Merlin cemented what they had, made it more real. Eggsy had spent so many years _not kissing_ that he almost forgot what it meant to have his lips against someone else’s.

“Fuck it,” Eggsy whispered and surged forward, sealing his mouth against Merlin’s. Merlin’s hand tightened around the back of his neck. He grabbed onto Merlin’s shoulders, holding on tightly—this was stupid, so stupid. Kissing meant falling and falling meant loving and loving meant losing everything, but all he knew was that he wanted this, wanted it so bad he was sure he’d die if he never had a taste.

Merlin took Eggsy’s face in both of his hands and tipped his head back, allowing him to take control and pillage Eggsy’s mouth the thoroughness of a seasoned pirate. Eggsy moaned, his body sagging against Merlin’s—his bones had liquefied, he just knew it, they were jelly and mush, and he’d never be able to walk again.

Merlin shifted his grip, moving one arm to loop around Eggsy’s waist and haul him even closer, crushing their bodies together. Eggsy’s head spun, prickles dancing in front of his vision. He broke apart only long enough to get in a few gulps of air.

How did he go so long without this? It had been completely asinine to think that _not_ kissing Merlin was a better option.

 Merlin pressed a flurry of kisses along Eggsy’s jawline, finding that spot just below Eggsy’s ear that instantly made him wet. Merlin inhaled deeply, nose buried against his scent gland, and groaned, “God, ye smell so good.”

“It’s the pregnancy,” Eggsy stated with a flush.

Merlin shook his head, not moving his nose. “No, it’s _you_.”

Eggsy nudged at Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin leaned back, looking at Eggsy in confusion. His pupils were blown wide with lust, two black pools that Eggsy could easily drown in.

“Lie back,” Eggsy instructed.

“That sounds familiar,” Merlin said as he stretched out on the pillows.

“Does it?” Eggsy asked with a hum. He shot Merlin a cheeky grin. “I do remember this obstinate arsehole who wouldn’t do wot I told him.”

Merlin scoffed. “I was very obliging, ye little shit.”

“Merlin, y’ take to orders about as well as a cat takes to water,” Eggsy said. He stood and tossed his hat to the side. Merlin’s smoldering gaze tracked Eggsy as he shrugged out of his jacket and removed his shirt. The feel of Merlin’s eyes on him didn’t help quell Eggsy’s excitement, and he could feel slick starting to grease his thighs—well there went those jeans.

Eggsy’s nipples pebbled in the cold air. Merlin shoved himself up on the pillows and reached for his pants.

“No, not yet,” Eggsy said, and Merlin’s hands stilled. The pained look on his face nearly made Eggsy laugh. “Oh don’t look that way, y’ big baby.”

“Keep up with the smart mouth and I’ll find something better for it to do,” Merlin warned. Oh, there was a lovely image.

Eggsy toed off his shoes and removed his socks, then shimmied out of his pants. The brisk breeze wrapped around his hot skin, and Eggsy was surprised there wasn’t steam coming off of him. He had to peel his briefs off, his slick soaked through the cotton. Merlin’s nostrils flared and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Eggsy uncapped the bowl of fruit and carried it over to where Merlin lay. He straddled Merlin’s waist, making sure to position himself just over his hardness, smearing fluid along the material of his trousers, and selected a berry.

“Open up,” Eggsy instructed. Merlin opened his mouth. Eggsy placed the blackberry between his lips and kissed Merlin, feeding him the fruit. The berry burst between their teeth, tart sweetness washing over Eggsy’s tongue. Merlin kissed him hungrily, swiping his tongue over Eggsy’s, chasing after the sticky juice that dribbled from the corner of their mouth.

Eggsy moaned, rocking against Merlin’s groin, and reached blindly for another berry. Merlin grabbed his hips, and in a blink, Eggsy was flipped over onto his back with the stars spinning above him.

“Hey!” Eggsy cried, slapping Merlin’s shoulder. “I was calling the shots, y’ wanker.”

“Tonight is about ye, pet,” Merlin said.

“Obstinate,” Eggsy accused.

Merlin hummed and plucked the fruit from Eggsy’s fingers; it was a fat strawberry. Merlin claimed the whipped cream set aside and dipped the strawberry into the white fluff. Eggsy squirmed beneath Merlin, dropping his legs wide open to make room for him as Merlin shuffled up on his knees. Merlin leaned over Eggsy, one hand planted against the pillow by his head, and brought the whipped cream covered berry to Eggsy’s lips.

Eggsy opened his mouth, but instead of feeding the fruit to him, Merlin moved it lower and drew a white line along the column of Eggsy’s throat. He lapped up the cream, ending with a gentle bite at the junction of Eggsy’s neck and jaw.

“Merlin,” Eggsy gasped.

“Ye stained my trousers,” Merlin whispered into his ear. His deep burr resonated inside Eggsy, echoing off of his bones and rattling his nerves. He arched up, smoothing his body against Merlin’s.

“I don’t know wot y’re talking about,” Eggsy said innocently, batting his eye lashes at Merlin.

Merlin smirked. “Ye little shit.” He rolled his hips, cock bumping against Eggsy’s soaked hole. “So ye’re telling me ye aren’t wetter than the Loch down here?” He reached between Eggsy’s legs and circled his entrance with the strawberry, drawing a line of juice through the slick that coated his thighs and arse cheeks.

“Merlin!” Eggsy gasped, hips jerking and face burning.

“I’m sorry, what was that pet?” Merlin turned his head, cupping his ear. “Ye’ll have to repeat that.”

“Harry is right, y’ are a bastard,” Eggsy laughed with a grin.

“Talking to my subordinates about me?” Merlin pinched Eggsy’s bottom, earning a squeal. “Perhaps ye’ve earned a spanking.”

“Y’ wouldn’t,” Eggsy gasped, though the idea made him gush and his insides quiver.

Merlin brought the strawberry, tip coated with his slick, to Eggsy’s mouth. “I would, but not tonight,” Merlin said, feeding the fruit to Eggsy. “Do ye taste yerself? Taste how good ye are. Like fucking ambrosia.”

            There was an earthy musk that complimented the syrupy tartness of the strawberry. Merlin threw the stem over his shoulder and then hiked Eggsy’s legs up over his shoulder. Without warning he dipped down and assaulted Eggsy with his tongue, lapping up his slick and the berry juice between Eggsy’s legs. Eggsy grabbed onto Merlin’s head, digging his fingers into his bare scalp, and moaned.

            Sparks erupted from his core, shooting through his veins, as Merlin used mouth and tongue to break him open. Merlin ate him out as if he were paying tribute to the gods and Eggsy was a sacrament. Eggsy’s thighs trembled as he strained to keep his legs up and spread. He was vaguely aware of hardness pressing against his hole and being filled, but his nerves were so overstimulated that all he could do was melt.

            When Merlin came back up, three fingers buried in Eggsy’s arse, his chin glistened with Eggsy’s slick. Merlin leaned over Eggsy and kissed him. Eggsy could taste himself on Merlin’s tongue.

            “Fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy moaned, letting his legs go slack around Merlin’s waist. “Need y’ in me, now.”

            “I got ye,” Merlin whispered into his ear, removing his fingers with a lewd squelch. Eggsy heard the clink of Merlin’s belt and snick of his zipper, and then suddenly there was fat bluntness pressing against Eggsy’s entrance.

            They hadn’t gone bare since that night in Merlin’s office. _Doesn’t matter now._

Eggsy looped his arms around Merlin’s neck and buried his face into the curve of his collar, nosing up until he found his scent gland. The overwhelming musk of alpha hijacked his brain and made his insides quaver. His entire body was running volcanic. He’d never been so delirious with need before—was this the pregnancy?

            He could feel more slick rushing out, dripping between him and Merlin, and when Merlin pressed in, there was an audible wet sound.

            Merlin braced himself on one forearm, moving his other hand to cushion Eggsy’s head. Their mouths sought one another. Eggsy couldn’t stop kissing him—didn’t want to stop. It felt right to kiss Merlin, like happiness and home.

            Merlin started to fuck into him, but it wasn’t with the wild desperation that usually enthralled him. It was slow and gentle, filled with sensuous rolls of his hips, and teasing brushes of his lips over Eggsy’s. They had all the time in the world. The hours weren’t being counted down by pounds. They could explore one another, set out on a great expedition to discover the hidden pleasures tucked away along their flesh.

            Eggsy sighed breathily into Merlin’s ear, eyes squeezed closed as Merlin pushed deeper into him. The fat head of his cock skimmed along his prostate, and his vision lit up with fireworks. He may have cried, he couldn’t be sure anymore.

            “Christ, I’ve missed this,” Merlin whispered into his ear, going still as soon as he was seated fully inside Eggsy. “Feeling ye around me, squeezing. Ye’re so tight, so good.”

            Eggsy’s heart fluttered. He tightened his grip on Merlin’s shoulders, his stomach twisting—did Merlin just miss the sex?

            Merlin bumped his nose against the side of Eggsy’s head. “None of that,” he whispered into Eggsy’s ear. “I know what ye’re thinking, that it’s yer hole I miss. And it’s not. It’s being connected with _you_.”

            Eggsy opened his eyes and craned his head to look at Merlin. “Really?”

            “Yes,” Merlin said, kissing him languidly as he drew back and pushed in. Eggsy gasped, the breath breaking into a throaty moan.

            The pace Merlin set out was agonizing. Eggsy’s body was strung out, a cord pulled taut, to the point of fraying. Every time Eggsy thought he’d snap, Merlin gave him some slack, letting Eggsy relax around him, before he pulled tight once more. He was as brutal as the ocean, a steady and sure tide that wore Eggsy down, taking a piece of his soul at a time.

            Eggsy didn’t feel attached to his body. He floated above it, caught in a world where nothing existed but the all-consuming pleasure Merlin washed over him. He was vaguely aware of Merlin’s hand wrapping around his leaking cock and the coiling tightness at the base of his spine.

            Merlin mouthed at his neck, his jaw—everywhere and anywhere he could reach. Eggsy wrapped around him, clinging tight with octopus limbs, until it was hard to distinguish where he ended and Merlin began.

            His climax didn’t hit with a crash, but flowed over him, submerging him in hazy warmth. Eggsy cried into Merlin’s ear, nails scraping against his back. Merlin stiffened above him with a low groan, and a hot completeness filled Eggsy.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Merlin gasped, pushing higher, his knot spreading Eggsy open and holding all of his cum in.

            Eggsy’s head lulled back, and Merlin scraped his teeth along his throat. Eggsy shivered, keening, and turned his head more in silent offering. Merlin didn’t bite though, didn’t take that step towards bonding them.

            Merlin went slack above Eggsy. Eggsy grunted, crushed beneath his weight. “Can’t breathe,” Eggsy wheezed.

            “Sorry,” Merlin mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy and rolled onto his back, still fully knotted inside Eggsy’s channel.

            Eggsy cuddled into his chest, the cold setting in as the sweat cooled on his skin. “This how dates usually go? Because I think I like them.”

            Merlin chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Then I promise to take ye on many more.”

            Eggsy smiled. Even though Merlin hadn’t bit him, he couldn’t say he was upset. The night had been perfect. Eggsy only hoped that this wasn’t just the calm before the storm.


	8. The Lies We Hide as Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed. If you see any errors just let me know in the comments and I'll fix it. I may or may not do one more post this week, because next weeks will be late.

            Merlin scanned over the final details of the upcoming meeting with Hesketh. Tension had been running high over the last few weeks, and now that the meeting was finally here, Merlin could feel the tight pull of muscles between his shoulders as he braced for the confrontation. It wouldn’t have bothered Merlin so much if they had made some kind of headway on Valentine, but other than some basic intel on Valentine’s shady businesses, Merlin hadn’t been able to uncover much of anything.

            Merlin knew Valentine had his sights set on Hesketh. The deal could draw in a substantial amount of money. Kingsman specialized in weapons dealing and money laundering. Their reach extended far and wide, beyond British soil, and while Merlin knew that some would frown on an empire built on violence, Merlin saw it as taking advantage of an opportunity. There would always been villains in the world, and there would always be a need for guns. At least if they controlled the monopoly, he could control which villains got which guns.

Kingsman dabbled in drug trafficking at one time, but when Merlin took over, he put an end to that. Cocaine and heroin were not wars he wanted to partake in. Pharmaceutical drugs though? There was a profit in that. If Hesketh took his offer, Merlin would be able to take the drugs Hesketh Pharmaceuticals made and sell them at an inflated rate.

But Valentine had as much interest in the market as Merlin, and Merlin feared that he may have a sweeter offer to make.

There was still the question of why Valentine was interested in Professor Arnold. Valentine was an arms dealer, much as Merlin was, so why was he invested in keeping contact with a climatologist?

“Harry,” Merlin said, glancing up from his computer. Harry sat patiently across from him, contenting himself on a glass of scotch. “Percival retrieved Professor Arnold’s schedule at the Imperial University. Perhaps ye can go down there after this meeting with Hesketh and see what we can find out about the good doctor and his…” Merlin squinted at the screen. “Gaea theory.”

“Gaea theory?” Harry asked, setting his glass down on Merlin’s desk. “Tell me, is he another one of those crackpot environmentalists?”

“Political views notwithstanding, he has a prolific career,” Merlin said as he scrolled through the file Percival had sent him. “And quite a few scientists seem to back his theory.”

“Which is?”

“Some nonsense about the earth curing its self and humanity being a virus.” Merlin scoffed and closed the file. Professor Arnold may have been a highly credited genius, but he still seemed a few pennies short of a pound.

“Lovely,” Harry drawled with an exhausted sigh. “I’ll see what I can turn up.”

“Do. I’m fine with humans squabbling in their petty wars, but I’d rather avoid some lunatic with an agenda attempting global genocide,” Merlin said.

“Careful, people may start to think we’re the good guys.” Harry chuckled.

“That might not be such a bad thing,” Merlin mused. While their wealth was founded from the blood and bones of thousands, would it be such a terrible concept to try for something more? He had a pup coming into the world, a son or daughter, and did he really want to raise them into such a dark world?

Harry stood, straightening the lapels of his suit jacket. “No, perhaps not. Should I cancel with Hesketh? Tell him that our fearless leader has had a change of heart and seen the error of his ways?”

“Fuck off, ye bastard.” Merlin said without infliction. “Ye keep up that attitude, and I’ll have ye on nappie duty once the bairn is here.”

“How is Eggsy doing?” Harry asked, choosing to ignore Merlin’s threat.

“Better,” Merlin said. There were times when Eggsy would stop and stare off into the distance, going someplace Merlin couldn’t follow. He knew that was when Eggsy was thinking about his mother, and all Merlin could do was wait for Eggsy to come back to him.

Eggsy was halfway through his first trimester and still not showing, though Merlin knew that wouldn’t begin for another few weeks. The doctor had said they shouldn’t expect any visibility until at least twelve weeks into the pregnancy. Luckily the morning sickness had mellowed out and Eggsy no longer woke vaulting for the bathroom.

After their first date, Eggsy had moved into Merlin’s room, and Merlin had arranged for a nearby room to be turned into Daisy’s own pink floral kingdom.

Without ever realizing it, Eggsy and Daisy had inserted themselves into Merlin’s life. It was as if he had woken up one day and found the emptiness inside him filled. There was a simple pleasure in falling asleep with his mate in his arms and waking the next morning with Eggsy still there.

Once things were taken care of with Hesketh and Valentine, and the baby was born, Merlin planned to bond with Eggsy. Every moment they went without that final connection, Merlin felt more of himself chip away. It was the steady chiseling at his heart, and it would only stop when his soul was entwined with Eggsy’s.

“Please tell me I don’t look that ridiculous when I think about Robyn,” Harry said, his smile belying his sarcasm.

“Ye look stupider,” Merlin assured.

“I can see that domesticity hasn’t affected your repertoire.” Harry sniffed. A knock at the door made them both pause.

“Come in,” Merlin called.

Percival entered the office, briefly glancing at Harry, who straightened his shoulders when the beta appeared. Merlin smirked, but didn’t comment on the visible posture change. He wondered briefly if he did look as far gone as Harry did when Eggsy entered a room—he liked to think he wasn’t that telling.

“I have some information I thought you might like to hear about Mr. Killdeer,” Percival said, offering a nod of acknowledgment to Harry, before he turned to face Merlin. He offered the burgundy dossier he was carrying. “Seems our Mr. Killdeer’s real name is Wilhelm Oberhauser, a hitman from Germany. He and his partner, Gazelle Santiago, are currently on retainer with Richmond Valentine.”

Merlin unwound the golden thread binding the dossier closed and flipped open the file. A candid one by one photograph of Wilhelm was attached to the report, which listed everything from his dynamic (alpha) to his career in the _Streitkräfte_.

“It seems Valentine has an interest in Eggsy,” Harry mused. “He must have assumed he could get to you through him. Lucky for us Eggsy wasn’t home when he made his call.”

            Merlin set the file down, a leaden weight settling in his stomach. What would have happened if Eggsy hadn’t run away? Would he be in Valentine’s clutches that very moment? An ashen taste settled over Merlin’s tongue, irritating his belly.

            “Valentine sees us as a threat. Whatever he wants with Hesketh is vital enough for him to go to these lengths. We’ll need to be careful,” Percival said.

            “Aye. I want ye and Lamorak on the roofs. Harry, ye, Gawain, and Bors will be with me,” Merlin said. “Valentine may decide to make an appearance tonight.”

            “Understood,” They both said.

            “I want Lancelot and Ector with Eggsy at all times, unless he’s with me. We don’t know what Valentine knows, and I won’t be risking him or the babes.”

            “He’ll like that,” Harry said.

            “He’ll learn to live with it,” Merlin snapped. He wouldn’t risk any harm coming to his mate. “Where is Eggsy, anyways?”

            “I think I saw him heading towards your room,” Percival said. “Now, if there isn’t anything else, I have some work to do before we leave.”

            “I’ll join you,” Harry said, following behind Percival as he headed towards the door.

            “I mean it Galahad, _work_ ,” Percival said over his shoulder and turned down the hall.

            “Close the door, ye berk,” Merlin called after Harry, who slammed the door shut purposefully.

Merlin sunk back in his chair with a sigh and picked up Wilhelm’s file once more. He removed the photo paper clipped to the top page and studied it. Wilhelm’s head was turned, giving a profile view of his face. He was harsh lines and cut-glass edges. There was a heaviness to his prominent brow and deep set lines wreathed his thin mouth.

Merlin crumpled the picture in his fist and tossed it in the trash, seething possessiveness seizing him. The more he thought about the danger that had nearly claimed Eggsy, and by proxy his unborn child, the hotter his anger burned. Merlin would lay waste to all of London before he let harm come to either of them—and if Valentine thought Merlin would let such a slight go unanswered, he was sorely mistaken. Merlin wouldn’t let such a grievance happen without some kind of retribution, especially since Eggsy was still hurt. He may have unwittingly escaped the clutches of death, but he hadn’t come out of the ordeal unscathed. The death of his mother had left a cloud of miasma hovering over him for weeks, and only now did it seem to dissipate. Valentine had foolishly conjured that pain, and Merlin would see that he paid for it, one pound of flesh at a time.

He threw the dossier down on the table and shoved to his feet. His skin itched, as if dozens of ants were marching across his body. It was the tingling scratchiness of his instincts flaring. He needed to see Eggsy, to scent him and be reassured that he was safe.

Merlin abandoned his work and went in search of Eggsy. It wasn’t hard to find him—all he had to do was follow the distant thumping of bass. Merlin silently opened the door to his bedroom and peeked his head in. The quick upbeat song grew louder, echoed by Eggsy’s even tenor.

Merlin nudged the door open further and slipped into the room, making sure not to make a noise and disturb Eggsy.

Eggsy’s back was to Merlin as he dusted the dresser. He bounced his hips to the cadence of the song, and Merlin watched the way his bubbly bottom swayed back and forth. The jeans Eggsy wore hugged his hips and thighs, and while Eggsy still wasn’t showing, he’d begun to eat more and some additional padding had filled out upon his rear.

Eggsy paused in clearing the top of the dresser and moved the wooden end of the feather duster to his mouth. “Deep in her eyes, I think I see a future,” he sang, pelvis undulating in a rhythmic grind that Merlin would have loved to seen naked—above him.

            Beneath the smell of Dettol and wood polish was the bubbling vanilla and floral scent that constantly permeated around Eggsy. Merlin could scent him from any room, the distinct perfume of his pregnant mate. It sat pleasantly in Merlin’s gut, an animalistic satisfaction that he had done that, he had produced that smell, and that was _his_ mate.

            Merlin adjusted himself through his pants. Any time he was near Eggsy he was overwhelmed with the need to not only protect, but claim. And seeing Eggsy shimmy across their bedroom in tight jeans wasn’t helping.

            “What are ye doing?” Merlin asked.

            Eggsy spun around, dropping the feather duster. His face burned cherry red. “Wot?” He asked. “Nothing. I mean.” He hit stop on his iPhone, which was rested in the dock on the dresser. “Nothing.”

            “Sure,” Merlin chuckled. “For the record, I think ye have a lovely voice.”

            Eggsy’s flush spread down his neck. “How much did y’ see?”

            “Enough.” Merlin grinned. “Why are ye cleaning the bedroom? I pay maids to do that.”

            “They have enough work to do, and I wanted to,” Eggsy said with a shrug. “I’ve been doing it for a few weeks now.”

            That made Merlin paused. He glanced around the room, frowning. “Ye have? Why?”

            “Why not?” Eggsy cocked his head to the side. “I’m more than capable, and it seems silly, especially where there are so many rooms to do. I’m not doing anything, anyways. And…”

            Eggsy looked away, his fading flush flaring back up. He rubbed a hand up his arm.

            “And?” Merlin prompted curiously.

            “And, I don’t know.” Eggsy grumbled, squaring his jaw. “I guess I like cleaning our room. Taking care of y’.” Eggsy huffed and glared at Merlin. “Oh shut up.”

            “I didn’t say anything,” Merlin laughed, hands held up in defense.

            “I can hear y’ thinking it though. Y’ think it’s silly and stupid, and don’t think that just because I like doing it that I’m some kind of servant or mindless omega who’ll cater to y’r every whim. Cause I ain’t. I just—I need sumfin to do, and—and—”

            Merlin closed the distance between them and silenced Eggsy with a slow deep kiss. When he pulled away, Eggsy’s eyes had gone glassy, and his mouth hung open. Merlin smirked. “I understand,” he whispered. “Now, I do believe ye were in the middle of a song.”

            He reached out and hit the back button on the iPhone, restarting the song. _Shut Up and Dance_ started to play and Merlin took Eggsy’s hands, drawing him toward the open space in front of the bed.

            “Wot are y’ doing?” Eggsy asked, not fighting when Merlin positioned his arms into formation and grabbed a hold of his hip.

            “Finishing the dance,” Merlin said and swept Eggsy into a spin. Eggsy laughed breathlessly. A boundless warmth bloomed in Merlin’s chest as he moved across the floor with Eggsy. It was a bit wild, not a proper waltz in the slightest—more a crazy splice between ball room and swing, but Merlin didn’t care. Eggsy threw his head back, his laughter nearly overwhelming the song, and when Merlin spun him, he moved fluidly in circles, as graceful as an ocean wave.

            Merlin found himself singing the song under his breath, not really knowing the words, but finding them on his tongue as easily as the steps.

            Eggsy returned from a spin and threw his arms around Merlin’s neck. Merlin hooked his arm back around Eggsy’s waist and pressed his other hand to his cheek, fanning his fingers out so they covered the side of Eggsy’s face.

            Their movements grew slower, until they were swaying chest to chest. Eggsy tipped his head back, lips parted, and Merlin leaned down for a kiss. He brushed his mouth over Eggsy’s, teasing him with the promise of more.

            “Please tell me y’ don’t have to go anywhere,” Eggsy murmured, body flush against Merlin’s. He could feel Eggsy’s hardness against his thigh, and he rocked his leg against the bump, earning a whine.

            “No,” Merlin whispered, mouthing his way along Eggsy’s jaw to his earlobe. “Nowhere but here.”

            Eggsy reached for Merlin’s pants, blindly working his belt as he nipped at Merlin’s jaw and throat. “Want’cha in me,” Eggsy panted. “Want it so bad. Need y’r cock, y’r knot. Want to be filled with y’r cum.” The words grew throatier with each passing syllable, until at last he whispered into Merlin’s ear, “My alpha.”

            Merlin’s knees nearly buckled. He growled and grabbed onto Eggsy’s hips with a possessive grip. If his mate, his omega, wanted a good knotting, then he’d be more than happy to oblige.

            Eggsy finished unbuckling Merlin’s belt when someone knocked at the door. Merlin froze, fingers tightening on Eggsy’s hips, and half-snarled, half yelled, “This had better be important!”

            “Hesketh moved the appointment up,” Harry announced from the other side of the door. “He wants to meet in forty-five minutes.”

            Merlin swore up a blue streak. “Fine,” he snapped. “I’m coming.”

            Eggsy whimpered, nuzzling Merlin’s scent gland with a needy keen. “Don’t go,” Eggsy begged.

            “I have to pet,” Merlin murmured between hasty kisses. “When I get back, I’ll properly knot ye. Ye want that, hmm?”

            “Yes,” Eggsy sighed. He let go of Merlin with a pout.

            “None of that, pet,” Merlin murmured, chucking his chin. “I’ll be back soon enough.”

            “Y’ make sure y’ do come back. I know how these work. Sumfin goes wrong and our son or daughter will be fatherless.”

            “Everything will be fine,” Merlin assured. He left, noting absently in his head that the song had change to a slower ballad. _If you love me, don’t let go._

* * * *

            Eggsy finished cleaning the room after Merlin left. He knew it was silly to take over the task, especially since Merlin was right and there were plenty of people being paid to do the work, but he hadn’t been lying when he said it gave him something to do. He had no work. No hobbies. Nothing to fill his days other than caring for Daisy and lessons with Roxy and Sarim. The hours between those were monotonous. He filled them with work in order to not lose his mind.

            After the baby was born, he would talk to Merlin about doing something more, but until then, he’d help around the house.

            There was also a part of him that got satisfaction in caring for Merlin. It was like he was proving his worth, proving his abilities as a mate. If Merlin saw that he could care for the house, then he would realize Eggsy was bond worthy.

            After Eggsy cleaned the bedroom, he went to the office. They were the only two rooms he took over, other than Daisy’s bedroom. He didn’t get to do Merlin’s office often, since Merlin seemed to live in it, so he took the opportunities when he could.

            Eggsy swung by Daisy’s room before he went to the office to check up on her. She was down for her nap, sleeping peacefully in a small princess bed with a pink gossamer canopy. Eggsy smiled to himself, gently shutting the door so he didn’t disturb her.

            It all felt like a dream. Eggsy was almost afraid he’d wake up one day and realize it had all been a fantasy; that he still had to get on his knees just to make enough money for nappies and milk. There was a bit of guilt when Eggsy thought about what living like this meant. His mum was dead. He knew he should want to change that, to trade it all in to have her back, but their lives were so much better. For Daisy. For his future child.

            It hurt to think about never seeing his mum again, but he wasn’t willing to go back to that life. Not when it meant subjecting his babies to that pain and misery.

            Eggsy walked into the office, dispelling the thoughts, and observed the mess in front of him. Merlin for the most part was neat and orderly. He verged even on being OCD, in his own unique way. It was mostly dust that settled and a few discarded papers abandoned in a rush.

            Brandishing his feather duster, Eggsy went to work. Merlin’s office was more streamlined compared to the rest of the house, which held old world charm. He worked his way around the room, going over the fire place mantle and the books behind Merlin’s desk.

            Eggsy moved to the desk its self, carefully moving things to wipe down the wooden surface, before placing them back in the exact same place. He gathered papers, shuffling them together, and neatly placed them in a stack on one side of the desk.

            He paused when saw the burgundy dossier. Eggsy set the duster down and picked up the file. He turned it around, observing it carefully. The only clue as to what was in it was a tab that read _Mr. Killdeer_. He sunk into Merlin’s office chair, clutching the file tightly.

            Did Merlin find something out?

            Eggsy’s fingers twitched. He wanted to open it. He wanted to see what Merlin found. Why hadn’t he mentioned anything?

            _Maybe he was going to._ Eggsy bit his bottom lip. Should he look?

            Would that be an invasion of privacy?

            Eggsy had a right to know. This man killed his mother, Eggsy knew it. He deserved to know who he was and why he tore Eggsy’s life apart.

            “No,” Eggsy murmured to himself. “Merlin will tell y’. Trust him.”

            There had to be a reason why Merlin hadn’t mentioned anything. Eggsy blew out a sigh through his nose. He opened the side desk drawer to put away the dossier, freezing when he saw a second one—with his name on it.

            Eggsy placed the dossier for Mr. Killdeer back on the desk and picked up the one with his name on it. Blood pulsed in his ears with a low ringing. He traced the golden upside down ‘K’ embossed on the front.

            He set the dossier on the desk and smoothed his hand down the leather cover. He swallowed thickly, the saliva scratching down his dry throat with sharpness of broken glass.

            Why did Merlin have a file on _him_?

            Eggsy’s free hand fluttered to his stomach. Did he open it? He had every right to see what Merlin had to say about him. Right?

            Did he want to know, though?

            Eggsy should put it away, forget about it. Pretend that it didn’t exist.

            But it _did_ , and now that Eggsy had seen the dossier, he wouldn’t forget it.

            Eggsy flicked the cover open with his index finger. It hit the desk with a soft thump that echoed in Eggsy’s head with a sonic boom. He leaned over the file and started to read. A candid shot of him was clipped to the top file, which seemed to be his—was that his birth certificate? And where did that photo come from? It was his walking out of an alley, looking off into the distance. Eggsy flushed when he realized what the picture was of.

            Eggsy thumbed through the papers, heart sinking lower into his stomach as he combed through the compiled information. Report cards, gymnastic awards, police reports, and even test results from the Omega Clinic. Nothing about the baby, so Eggsy surmised Merlin had gotten the file before the pregnancy. He didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.

            His entire life was right there in black and white, reduced to a few flimsy sheets of paper. Every broken bone, every arrest, every achievement and failure, laid out for anyone to see, as if Eggsy were just a character in a story.

            He shoved the dossier away, fighting down the nausea that built up inside him. He drew in a trembling breath. There had to be a reason for this. His hormones were just making him a bit irrational.

            But why did anyone gather reports on someone? When they wanted to know more about them. When they wanted to see if their worth was up to snuff or if they were prepping for a hit. And since Eggsy wasn’t dead, he could only assume that Merlin had been making sure Eggsy was worthy of his attention.

            Since Eggsy hadn’t been tossed out like yesterday’s refuse, Merlin must have deemed him worthy—but what if he hadn’t? Would Merlin had just turned his back on him?

            Eggsy tugged the dossier close to him and looked back over the reports. God, look at his life. He was one mistake after another, a fucking burning house. Everything he’d ever done went up in smoke, an endless series of fuck ups.

            Why would Merlin even want to keep him? To bond with him?

            Eggsy’s throat started to close as he worked around a lump of rock solid emotion. He snapped the dossier closed and shoved it back into the desk, which he slammed closed. “Stop it,” Eggsy hissed, words wobbling.

            He grabbed the duster and left the office, determined to forget about everything he saw—about Mr. Killdeer’s report, about his own report, about the fact that Merlin invaded his privacy, and about the fact that Eggsy had never done a single thing right in his life.

            He didn’t realize where he was going until he was standing over Daisy’s bed. He set the duster down on the nightstand and parted the curtain. Daisy shuffled under her blankets, head turned into her pillow. Eggsy picked her up and gathered her against his chest. She immediately snuggled into him, nosing his collarbone until she found his scent gland.

            Eggsy walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and took a seat. He rocked back and forth, holding Daisy close, and whispered into her hair, “Sleep my flowah, sleep. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

            If he repeated it enough, if he kept telling himself that none of it matter, and if he pretended his words didn’t shake when lied, then maybe it would all become true.

* * * *

           The meeting was held on neutral ground at a construction zone in the Central Business District. Merlin had chosen the partially built skyscraper because of its openness and easy escape routes. Percival and Lamorak had clear views of the area.

           Merlin took the construction lift up to the top floor that was built so far, about twenty stories high. The plastic sheets hanging from the steel bones of the skyscraper flapped in the wind. Merlin picked his way around the power tools and work benches. This high up, Merlin could see all of London. The setting sun burned behind the buildings carving out the horizon, turning the sky into a red ocean lapping at a steel and concrete shore.

           He would have preferred to do this under the guise of night, but luckily their height kept them from the prying eyes of civilians.

           Hesketh waited on the north end, overlooking the Thames. He turned, hands stuffed in his wool coat, and greeted sternly, “You’re late.”

           Charlie Hesketh was young and ambitions, and it showed in the way he held himself. He moved with wide arms and wild limbs, careless and open with his emotions, believing he was invincible. He reeked heavily of alpha and privilege, and were it anyone else, Merlin would have taken great pleasure in chewing him up and spitting him out. As it were, Merlin needed to keep in Hesketh’s good graces, so he smiled amicably.

           “Apologies,” Merlin said with false-sincerity. He wasn’t late, he was right on time. Gawain and Bors hung behind Merlin, while Harry took his position at his right hand.

Hesketh, Merlin noted, had brought only two men with him. They were worthy of starring as henchmen in a Bond film, with steel drum chests and craggily faces that suggested a rough time on the playground growing up. Both men kept their hands clasped in front of them, but Merlin could see the disruption in the lines of their black suits, suggesting the guns they hid away.

           “I’ve considered your offer,” Hesketh said over a howling wind. This high up, even the humid heat that settled like a blanket over London, couldn’t warm them.

           “I’m glad. I have buyers over in Africa that are eager to get their hands on yer product. I can guarantee ye’ll turn a profit within the first month.” Merlin said.

           Hesketh smirked, and it thinned out his already too small mouth until it was a razor slash across his face. He tipped his head to the side. Merlin relaxed his hands he kept warm in his pockets and pulled them out into the biting cold.

           “Your offer is enticing,” Hesketh said. Merlin exchanged a discreet look with Harry. “It’s a shame you’ll have to disappoint your buyers.”

           “What do ye mean, Hesketh?” Merlin asked, drawing his hand minutely back.

           “I’ve received a much better offer, one I think will be more beneficial. Your way still costs me a higher margin than I’ll bring in, I’m afraid, and this new buyer… well, he was very persuasive.”

           Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Then why did ye call me out here?”

           “Because it seems that you’ve become a bit of a thorn in our side. And we really can’t have you undermining our plans.” Hesketh gave it a moment, allowing the information to sink in, before he ordered, “Kill them.”

           Hesketh’s men were taken out by Percival and Lamorak before they could even draw their guns.

           Merlin met Hesketh’s glare challengingly. “Ye should have brought more backup.”

           Hesketh smirked and took a step back towards the edge of the floor. “Who said I didn’t?”

           Merlin heard the helicopter before he saw it. He reached for his gun as the copter rose up and hovered close to the building. Waiting in the helicopter for Hesketh was a dark skinned woman with silver prosthetic legs wielding a machine gun bolted to the floor.

“Get down!” Harry yelled, throwing himself on top of Merlin.

The rapid gun fire exploded in a thunderstorm over their heads. Harry kicked over a work bench for coverage. For a brief, terrifying moment all Merlin could think about was Eggsy’s smiling face.

When the shots stopped, Merlin peeked around the table and watched Hesketh climb onto the helicopter. Merlin fired off a shot, catching Hesketh in the arm.

           Hesketh let out a curse and shouted over the beating blades, “Get out of here!”

           The bullets from their guns pinged off the helicopter as it veered to the right and lifted away. Merlin fired one last round, before lowering his gun and yelling, “Fuck!”

           “Now what?” Harry asked, holstering his Tokarev and climbing to his feet. “Is everyone all right?”

           “Fine,” Gawain and Bors answered, dusting themselves off.

           “Now we see what the fuck Valentine offered that piece of shit,” Merlin growled. He jammed his gun into his holster and marched to the lift. Gawain drew the grate shut and they descended back to ground floor. Merlin’s skin prickled with the aftershocks of adrenaline and the thawing heat that settled over him.

           “That was Gazelle Santiago with him,” Harry pointed out as the elevator shuddered to a stop. “It seems his deal with Valentine is a bit more than we originally planned.”

           Merlin didn’t like this. Nothing felt right. If Valentine was that determined to off him, then they wouldn’t have just sent Hesketh with two henchmen. Gazelle had certainly been a surprise, but Merlin couldn’t shake the feeling that death stalked the shadows.

           “Alert Lamorak and Percival, have them rendezvous at the pickup spot in ten,” Merlin instructed, slowing his pace. He stopped ten feet from the car. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

           Gawain drew out the key fob, walking a few paces ahead of Merlin, and hit unlock. The Mercedes went up in a ball of flames, a black cloud blooming with a sizzling whoosh. The pressure of the explosion sent all four flying backwards. Merlin hit the ground with a grunt.

           “Merlin!” Harry called, scrambling to reach him. “Are you okay?”

           “Fine,” Merlin croaked with a cough, plumes of smoke billowing towards them. “Bors, Gawain?”

           “Fuck, I’m good,” Bors said, shoving himself up and rubbing his head. There was a small cut and some dirt on his cheek, but otherwise he looked fine. “Though I’d be good not hitting the floor again tonight.”

           “Gawain?” Merlin called when he didn’t get an answer.

After a few panicking seconds of silence, Gawain called, “Good.”

“Fuck, ye bastard, answer the first time,” Merlin snapped. The idea of losing any of his men chilled him to the bone.

“Percival, Lamorak. The chariot was fire bombed. The King is all right. We’re taking him to Avalon One,” Harry said, finger pressed to his ear.

Merlin stood shakily, dusting the pebbles and filth from his slacks. “We don’t need to go to the safe house,” Merlin said. He needed to get back home, to make sure Eggsy and the bairns were all right. If Valentine was after him, that meant he could go after his family as well.

“Until we’re sure everything is clear, we’re staying at the safe house,” Harry said, tone broaching no room for argument. As if sensing Merlin’s concerns, Harry added, “I’ll contact Lancelot and Ector, give them a heads up.”

Merlin grit his teeth. His alpha instincts were shouting to protect, but he buried down the base desire and nodded. Once they were sure Valentine wouldn’t follow up with a second attack, he’d return home.

And if anything happened to Eggsy before his return, he would watch the entire world go up in flames.

* * * *

            As hard as he tried, Eggsy couldn’t stop thinking about the dossier. The more he deflected his thoughts to other things, the more his mind came back around to the burgundy file in Merlin’s desk. Eggsy attempted to distract himself with chores and Daisy, but after he had her in bed, and Merlin still wasn’t back (Roxy and Sarim hadn’t told him what was taking so long, but assured him that Merlin was fine), Eggsy was left with his thoughts.

            He returned to the office, collected the dossier, and went to their room. Eggsy couldn’t decide what hurt more: Merlin’s betrayal or the shape of Eggsy’s life.

            Eggsy changed into his pajamas, a pair of loose stretch pants and a faded t-shirt, and climbed into bed. He clicked on the bedside lamp and laid the file over his lap to read. What had Merlin thought when he read it? Did he sneer at all of Eggsy’s marks? All the times he’d been dragged in for solicitation? Did he sympathize for Eggsy because Dean broke his arm in two places when he was twelve?

            What did he think about Eggsy’s life?

            Did he read it while he went to bed, or did it remain studiously in his office? Picked over like any of the other reports he reviewed.

A fire started in his bones. Yes, his life was awful, but he couldn’t change that, and he wouldn’t regret it. It made him who he was. But Merlin? Merlin had no right to do this, to dig into the deepest, most intimate parts of Eggsy’s past. If Merlin had asked, Eggsy would’ve shared. Maybe not in the beginning, but now? Now Eggsy wanted to share everything with Merlin.

Or he had.

Eggsy laid a hand over his stomach.

What did this mean?

Was everything fake? Was this afternoon while they danced just a ruse, a product of their current situation, or had Merlin been as weightless and infinite as Eggsy? Had Merlin decided that Eggsy was worthy of his love and admiration or had he been prepared to let Eggsy go, until Eggsy had shown up with a pup in his belly?

Did it matter?

_Nothing’s change._

But everything had changed, because despite every attempt Eggsy had made, his heart had fallen for Merlin. He didn’t want to think about the disgust in Merlin’s eyes when he read the file—how it had probably been the same as when Eggsy had walked into his office smelling like other alphas.

He was pulled out his thoughts when the door opened and a harried looking Merlin walked. Merlin loosened his tie with a crooked finger. “Ye’r up,” Merlin mused, exhaustion heavy in his dull gray eyes. Eggsy could see circles under his eyes that hadn’t been there earlier today. His cheek was scraped up, but beyond that Eggsy couldn’t see any damage. The lamplight cut harsh shadows across Merlin’s face, drawing out the lines until he was twice his age.

“Are y’ all right?” Eggsy asked without thinking about it.

Merlin walked over to the bed and took a seat on Eggsy’s side, shoulders slumped. “Aye, I am now,” Merlin side with a weary smile. He leaned down and tugged his shoes off.

“Did the meeting not go well?” Eggsy closed the report.

“Among other things,” Merlin said, glancing at the dossier in Eggsy’s lap. “What’s that?”

Eggsy looked down, fingers stiffening. His heart stopped, and the banked fire inside Eggsy flared. Eggsy handed it to Merlin, concern bleeding into cold anger. “A report,” Eggsy answered. “On me.”

Merlin straightened, accepting the dossier. “Where did ye get this?” Merlin demanded. Accusation sparked in Merlin’s eyes. “Were ye going through my things?”

Incensed at the accusation, Eggsy snapped. “No, I was cleaning y’r desk and found it while I was straightening. Maybe if you picked up after yourself I wouldn’t have found it. I’m sure that would’ve suited y’ much better.”

Merlin didn’t answer, and it appeared to Eggsy as if the world suddenly collapsed onto his shoulders. There was a slump to Merlin’s spine that he’d never seen before, and when he sniffed the air, he could smell the burnt odor of distress.

Eggsy closed his mouth and worked his throat around his warring emotions. He was exhausted, a bone deep fatigue that weighed down his very marrow and threatened to drag him deep into the earth.

“Why?” Eggsy asked when Merlin continued to stare silently at the wall. “That’s my life Merlin. My _life_. And y’ reduced it to… to that. Why? Did y’ have to make sure I was worth it? That I was good enough for y’? Am I?”

“Don’t,” Merlin whispered harshly. He clenched and unclenched his fists on his thighs. “Ye know I’ve never thought that.”

Eggsy studied Merlin. Every instinct inside him cried to reach out and comfort his alpha, but he resisted the urges and remained resolutely on his spot of the bed. “Fine,” Eggsy consented, because Merlin was right. Everything they’d been through, everything he’d done, Eggsy knew Merlin didn’t think that. “Then why? Y’ took that without my permission. If y’ had wanted to know, y’ could have asked.”

Eggsy managed to keep himself collected, even though on the inside it hurt like hell to sit there and listen to the silence. Merlin clenched his jaw.

“How can I trust y’?” Eggsy asked, the question barely above a whisper. “How can I…” He choked at the end. Fucking hormones were rampaging inside him. It battered his heart against his ribs. “We’re having a baby.”

One day they would be crushed under the weight of themselves. Merlin turned to face him, and Eggsy saw the fear in his eyes. Eggsy gasped, and without even thinking about it, he reached for Merlin.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, holding Eggsy’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Merlin moved easily into Eggsy’s arms, and Eggsy drew him close. Merlin shifted, lowering his head so it rested on Eggsy’s belly. Eggsy maneuvered his body so it curved protectively around Merlin, as if he could shield him from the world, which seemed determined to burn straight through them.

He knew he should resist, to hold fast to his fury, but he’d never seen Merlin’s eyes hurt so much. The aching was palpable, thrumming beneath Eggsy’s pulse, until it synchronized with his heartbeat.

“I had Percival gather information on ye after our first encounter. I never looked at it,” Merlin said. The dossier slipped from his lap and fell to the floor as he drew his legs up onto the mattress. “I wanted to learn on my own. And then I just… forgot about it.”

Eggsy closed his eyes. All of the anger and pain in him dissolved, replaced with the need to just exist with Merlin.

“Y’ stupid idiot,” Eggsy murmured.

“I know,” Merlin said into his stomach.

Eggsy slid his hand down the smooth dome of Merlin’s hand, gently massaging the tension that built at the base of his neck. “Wot happened?” Merlin didn’t answer right away, so Eggsy prodded gently. “Tell me, let me in. We’re doing this right, remember? That means we talk.”

“It all went tits up,” Merlin said. He pushed himself up on his arms, forcing Eggsy to lean back. “Hesketh backed out, and the bastard thought he could get rid of me.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “Did anyone get hurt?”

Merlin shook his head. “Luckily no. But Valentine now has him in his pocket, and they aren’t going to back off. Especially now that Hesketh failed.”

“Come here,” Eggsy said, tugging Merlin down until their foreheads pressed together.

“All I thought about was coming home to ye,” Merlin whispered, his mouth hovering over Eggsy’s. “I never meant to hurt ye with that dossier.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and nodded. The pregnancy was doing strange things to his emotions. It didn’t help with the precariousness of their situation.

“I know,” Eggsy murmured. He needed to learn to trust Merlin, to stop expecting the other shoe to drop. He kissed Merlin, whispering again, “I know.”

“Things are going to get bad,” Merlin confessed, holding Eggsy’s gaze. “But I will not let any harm come to ye or the babes. I will die before I let that happen.”

Eggsy pressed his hand to Merlin’s cheek, meeting his eyes fiercely. “And I will kill anyone that comes after my family.”

Merlin buried his face in Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin, all of the anger he carried forgotten, and turned his energies to caring for his alpha. Valentine could try and take Merlin away from him, but Eggsy would kill him. He would use teeth and claws to protect all of them.


	9. Enter Mr. Killdeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes Eggsy out on a date, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed. Any mistakes I apologize for.
> 
> Sorry for the slow update! Things got a little crazy and hectic. Things should be back on track, though. I'm not going to guarantee a Tuesday update every week, but I'll try. It may be every two weeks. Either way, after this chapter we have three more.

            As the weeks progressed, Eggsy grew in size. Along with an expanding belly, came buoying hormones. Merlin had to wade carefully through a minefield of emotions, unless he wanted to get a pillow to the face or served burnt toast for breakfast. Between doctor visits and shopping trips for the nursery, Merlin invested in a number of baby name books and parenting guides. He later regretted the guides, after Eggsy had a panic attack over the risk of the baby having hypospadias or anencephaly. It took Merlin two hours to reassure Eggsy that their son or daughter wouldn’t be born without parts of their skull. He had Harry get rid of the books after Eggsy went to bed.

            At thirteen weeks, Eggsy had grown a small belly that just started to show under his clothes. If he wore baggy t-shirts he could hide the growing lump, but he proudly displayed his forming belly by continuing to wear his normal sized polos.

            Doctor Shelby wiped off Eggsy belly and said, “Everything is looking good. Do either of you have any questions for me?”

            Doctor Shelby was a tough-as-nails beta with no bullshit attitude. Eggsy decided he liked her after the first day when she stared Merlin into submission over what Eggsy’s limitations were. Her steel gray hair was kept in a severe ponytail, which sharpened her narrow features.

            Eggsy rolled his shirt down and redid his pants. Merlin hovered beside him, one hand on his shoulder. Just outside the door, standing sentinel, were Roxy and Sarim.

            “Yeah, my nipples and breasts have been really tender,” Eggsy said, gesturing to his chest area. As his belly expanded, Eggsy noticed his pecs softening and filling out. He knew his arse had grown larger, but was all of him going to balloon?

            “Your milk glands are developing. Unlike female omegas, whose mammary glands mature during pregnancy, male omegas don’t fully develop theirs usually until the first pregnancy, when hormonal levels spike.”

            Eggsy’s eyes widened. “I ain’t going to have tits now, am I?”

            “Technically? Yes,” Doctor Shelby said, lips quirking when Eggsy blanched. “Your breasts will come in during the pregnancy. You’ll start to develop milk in a few weeks. There may be leaking, if so just start wearing pads. They’ll go down when you finish nursing and your body should return to normal.”

            Eggsy sighed, grumbling under his breath, “Great, more weird body things.” He shot Merlin a glare over his shoulder. “This is your fault, I hope y’ know.”

            “What did I do?” Merlin asked with an amused smirk.

            “Stuck y’r big stupid dick in it,” Eggsy stated.

            “You may want to pick up some cocoa butter now that your body is starting to develop. It’ll help decrease the sign of stretch marks and help with skin elasticity,” Dr. Shelby said, ignoring Eggsy and Merlin’s bickering.

            “I’ll have some picked up,” Merlin assured. “Thank ye doctor.”

            Dr. Shelby nodded and walked to the door. “Call if there are any issues, but otherwise I’ll see you at your next appointment.”

            Merlin kissed Eggsy’s temple and murmured, “Let’s go, pet.”

            “I want a milk shake on the way home,” Eggsy said. Merlin hummed an agreement, which was probably in his best interest, because Eggsy wasn’t going to be held liable if he didn’t get his vanilla milk shake.

* * * *

Eggsy liked Olivia and Violet. Merlin like Alexandria and Emma. Eggsy preferred Michael over Andrew, and Merlin preferred Colin to Cillian. The name list was three pages long, but names were steadily being crossed out as the days went on.

Harry mentioned how Harold was a strong name to Merlin while they reviewed the latest shipment of guns. Nimue (or maybe it was Nineve) suggested Roseland to Eggsy, which just so happened to be her middle name, while they weeded the flower beds near the patio.

Eggsy dog-eared multiple baby name books. Daisy liked the flowers name, which she proclaimed were, “Booful, ‘e.”

Her vocabulary had begun to grow, and while she still could only make basic syllables out and form short sentences, Eggsy was immensely proud of her development.

Eggsy’s days filled with chores and lessons. It was a steady tandem that he found comfort in. Between activities he cared for Daisy and fond over his growing child. Eggsy didn’t know what was going on with Valentine, but he knew better than to broach the subject with Merlin. He focused instead on training, working his body to what limits he could.

Merlin told Eggsy about Mr. Killdeer—Wilhelm Oberhauser—a few days after his meeting with Hesketh. Eggsy thought he’d be more upset when he read the file, but all he felt was numbing acceptance. His mother was dead and he couldn’t change that—all he could do was make this man pay. Eggsy would take more than a pound of flesh when he got his revenge.

* * * *

            Eggsy held Daisy’s hand as they walked in from the gardens, covered from head to toe in dirt. Merlin was waiting for them by the door, smiling fondly. Daisy let go of Eggsy’s hand and vaulted towards Merlin with a squeal. “Da!”

            Eggsy’s heart sputtered at the name. The first time Daisy had called Merlin ‘da’ was after she woke up screaming from a nightmare. Eggsy had rushed to tend to her, but Merlin had beat him to the punch. He sang to her in Gaelic, lulling her back into a gentle slumber. Eggsy had watched from the door, a queer sensation spreading through him as he listened to the steady cadence of Merlin’s voice.

            Daisy had mumbled sleepily, “Ni’ ni’ da,” while holding onto Merlin’s hand.

            Merlin hoisted Daisy into his arms, getting mud on his sweater.

            “Y’re getting dirty,” Eggsy said, reaching to take Daisy, who turned away from him and snuggled into Merlin’s neck. “Oi, flowah, wot’s this?”

            “It’s fine,” Merlin said, patting Daisy’s back. “A little mud never hurt anyone, isn’t that right princess?”

            “No!” It was the one word she had gotten down.

            Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Well if he’s so inclined to hold y’, then he can give y’ a bath.”

            “I think that sounds like a splendid idea,” Merlin said, bouncing Daisy up and down and earning a shriek of laughter. “And while we get ye cleaned up, Eggsy can get washed as well.”

            “Wot are y’ up to?” Eggsy asked, narrowing his eyes. He looked around the kitchen. “Where’s Harry? Don’t y’ two have work to do?”

            Merlin settled Daisy back in his arms and inclined his head to the side. “Am I not allowed to take a break?”

            “Yes, but when have y’ ever?” Eggsy asked, hands on his hips. “I won’t have Percival blaming me if things don’t get done.”

            He had just gotten to the point with the knight where the air around them wasn’t so frigid. It helped that Eggsy was so studious in his lessons, and had also become good friends with Roxy.

            “I don’t think ye have to worry, seeing as how Harry is on a date with Robyn,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy arched his brows. “Oh?”

            “And I thought it would be good for us to go out, that is, unless ye rather not. I have plenty of paperwork I could see to.”

            “Fuck no, that sounds great,” Eggsy said hastily. He winced, realizing what he let slip.

            “Uck! Uck!” Daisy mimicked.

            “No, my parrot, princesses don’t use that word,” Merlin reprimanded, tone firm but gentle.

            “I’ll go get clean. Are y’ sure y’ can give her a bath?” Eggsy asked. “I can do it, or call Martha.”

            “I got it, it’s just a bath,” Merlin said. “I command an entire mob, I think I can handle a three year old.”

            “Sure, just a bath.” Eggsy chuckled and walked off towards the bedroom. He took a thorough shower, pausing only briefly to run his hands down his swelling belly. He smiled fondly at his stomach, murmuring beneath the water spray, “My sweet dove. Y’ll be the most loved babe in the world, y’ know that?”

            Eggsy finished his shower and headed out to the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. There was a knock at the door, and then Roxy called, “May I come in?”

            “Yeah,” Eggsy said.

            Roxy walked in holding a garment bag. “Merlin wanted me to give this to you.”

            “He really needs to stop buying things,” Eggsy admonished, though he accepted the bag. He bit back a smile. Being dotted and fussed over was new. It was usually him doing all the worrying, and to have someone care for him made his stomach twist and squirm.

            “You try telling him that,” Roxy said with a chuckle.

            “I did, didn’t get me anywhere,” Eggsy said and laid the garment bag out over the bed. “So y’ know what Merlin has planned?”

            “No, though Ector will be driving you.”

            Eggsy nodded. Merlin had doubled security since the Hesketh incident, and Eggsy didn’t see it slacking anytime soon. “Will y’ be there?” While it wasn’t horribly upsetting to have an entourage while on a date, it would be nice to have Merlin to himself for once, no bodyguards or snipers hanging in the background.

            “No, I have the night off,” Roxy said. Eggsy realized she wasn’t in her usual suit, but a pair of dark wash jeans and a red blouse, which matched her lipstick.

            “Oi, wot are y’ all dressed up for? Y’ got a hot date too?” Roxy adverted his gaze, cheeks coloring. Eggsy grinned and leaned forward, mindful of his towel. “Come on, who is it? Finally agree to Pierre?”

            “No,” Roxy said with a huff and lightly shoved Eggsy shoulder. “Don’t be so meddlesome. You’ve been hanging around with Harry too much.”

            “I’ll find out,” Eggsy said, but let the subject drop. “Who’s staying here with Dais?”

            “Gawain and Kay will be on duty. Don’t worry, no one will get to her,” Roxy assured. Eggsy nodded. He knew the only children more protected than Daisy were Princess Charlotte and Prince George.

            “I’m going to go, before you make me late,” Roxy said and turned sharply on her heels.

            “Have fun tonight wif Pierre!”

            “It’s not Pierre!” Roxy shouted back.

            Eggsy turned to the garment bag and carefully unzipped it. Inside was a bespoke suit, soft dove gray with navy pinstripes. Everything was included: a crisp white button down, a navy silk tie striped diagonally with white and gray, matching pocket square, and silver cufflinks and tie pin. Eggsy put everything on, not surprised to find it tailored for his growing body.

            He finished straightening his tie as Merlin returned, soaked from head to toe, and donning a wreath of bubbles around his head. Eggsy arched a pointed brow at him. “Just a bath, right?”

            “Oh bugger off,” Merlin grumbled.

            Eggsy laughed and went to help him strip out of his clothes. “Thank y’ for the suit,” Eggsy said, kissing Merlin’s cheek, before he tugged the soggy sweater over his head. “Y’ didn’t have to, got plenty, and it I won’t be able to wear this one after.”

            “If ye like it, we can have it brought in after the babe is born,” Merlin said, sliding a hand over Eggsy’s stomach. “Or keep it for when ye have another.”

            Eggsy dropped the shirt to the floor with a wet splat and started to unbuckle Merlin’s jeans. Another child? He was lucky to have this one. “Merlin…” Eggsy paused, rubbing his thumb along the polish brass of the buckle. “I don’t even know if I can have another—our little dove is a miracle now.”

            Merlin crooked a finger under Eggsy’s chin and tipped his head up. “Do ye want more?”

            “Yes,” Eggsy said, “I want to give y’ a big family, but I just…”

            “We’ll worry about it when it comes to that. We can try,” Merlin said, gliding his finger down the line of Eggsy’s jaw. “But if it doesn’t work, then we will deal with it. All that matters right now is the babe we have and our princess, hmm?”

            Eggsy nodded, wrapping his arms around Merlin and hugging him tightly. “Yeah.”

            “Ye’re going to get wet, pet,” Merlin scolded gently, but didn’t push Eggsy away. Eggsy didn’t care. He stayed wrapped in Merlin’s arms for a few more minutes before untangling himself and letting Merlin dress.

            It scared him how easily everything fell into place. In a blink Eggsy had lost his heart, and he didn’t know if he could ever get it back. If they bonded, Eggsy realized, watching Merlin change into his black suit, it would have to be for real. He wouldn’t be able to pretend that everything was okay if it wasn’t, not when he loved Merlin so ardently.

            Eggsy set his hands on his stomach. Love. He’d fallen in love with a mob boss. _Only y’ could do that._

Merlin turned, straightening his red tie, and asked, “How do I look?”

            “Like Agent 47,” Eggsy said. He walked over to the where Merlin kept his ties and selected a softer, pale blue, which would bring out his gray eyes. “Wear this one, otherwise people may confuse y’ for a hitman.”

            Merlin accepted the tie and swapped it with his red one. “Thank ye.”

            “So where are we going?” Eggsy asked. “Dressed awfully fancy.”

            “I thought we could use a night out,” Merlin said, smoothing down his tie with one hand. “I’ve made reservations for us at Nota Bene.”

            “Even with Hesketh still out?” Eggsy pressed.

            Merlin smiled and set a hand on Eggsy’s lower back, guiding him towards the door. “We’ll be late.”

            Eggsy took that as agents would be stationed nearby.

* * * *

      Nota Bene was the kind of restaurant that Eggsy never dreamed of attending. He felt like he should be charged just for breathing their air, let alone sitting at one of their tables. It was the kind of highbrow dining that he’d once frowned upon, where the plates were three times too small and the prices ten times too high. Strange instillation art hung from the ceiling and jutted from the walls, and all the waiters swept around the room with pressed black ties and an air of self-worth that Eggsy never had.

      Merlin ordered them mineral water to drink while Eggsy gaped at the prices. “M-Merlin, this is too much.” Thirty-eight pounds for chicken pasta? Did it have gold inside it? What the hell was a truffle jus?

      He’d gotten use to the gifts, mostly because they’d been necessities. He needed clothes and shoes, and Daisy deserved to get toys and pretty dresses, but this kind of extravagance? He knew Merlin was wealthy, that he practically held all of London in his back pocket, but it seemed foolish to spend so much money on something he could just have easily made at home.

      “Don’t worry about the prices,” Merlin said with a smile, “Just enjoy tonight.”

      Eggsy glanced back down on the menu, his eyes zeroing in on a filet mignon that was sixty pounds. He could feel the blood draining from his face. He grabbed his glass of water and took a long drink.

      He didn’t know if it was the prices, or the fact that he wasn’t even sure what over half the ingredients were, but nothing sounded appetizing. And whatever the person next to them had ordered was making his stomach reenact the French Revolution.

      Eggsy swallowed and debated what would be better on his stomach, all the while fighting a growing tidal wave of nausea. He could feel Merlin’s gaze on him, but he didn’t look up, afraid that he’d offended his alpha. Merlin was trying to so hard to make the evening special, and Eggsy was ruining it with his frugality and pregnant sensitive stomach.

      _Settle, dove. We don’t want to ruin tonight._

      “Would ye like to go somewhere else?” Merlin asked, setting his menu down.

      Eggsy flushed, anxious to leap at the chance to leave, but not wanting to upset Merlin farther. “No, this is fine, really—it’s beautiful here.”

      Merlin smiled and set his hand over Eggsy’s. “I hate this place.”

      Eggsy blanched. “Y’ wot? Then why’d y’ bring me here?”

      “Because I knew ye’d never experienced this and I thought ye might enjoy it,” Merlin confessed with a sheepish smile. “I want ye to enjoy the finer things in life, to know that it’s all right for ye to do that.”

      Eggsy shifted his hand, so his palm was turned up to Merlin’s, and laughed. “Idiot. I don’t need this. I just want to spend time with _y’_.”

      Merlin nodded, squeezed his hand, and then signaled for the waiter. “Why don’t we go somewhere else? Anywhere y’ want.”

      Eggsy didn’t even have to think about it. “Honestly, bruv? I could really just go for some fish and chips right now.”

      Merlin crooked a brow, but withdrew his wallet and passed the waiter a note. “Then that’s what we’ll have. There’s a stand no too far from here.”

      The confused waiter accepted the note. Merlin didn’t give him a chance to comment. He pushed his chair out and extended his arm to Eggsy, who accepted it with a smile.

      “Should we take the car?” Eggsy asked, glancing at the parked black Porsche. Eggsy couldn’t even count on both hands the number of cars Merlin had, and they all seemed to come in black.

      Ector watched the parking lot and restaurant, his gaze immediately snapping to Merlin and Eggsy when they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Merlin looked up and down the street. There wasn’t a lot of foot traffic, only a few pedestrians drifting past, caught in their own orbit.

      “I think Ector could use the break,” Merlin said, signaling for the agent to stay. Merlin looped his arm around Eggsy’s waist and steered him down the street.

      “So how many Kingsmen are following us?” Eggsy asked, leaning into Merlin and inhaling his musky scent. It took all his control not to bury his nose in Merlin’s chest. The rich oaky aroma settled around him, wrapping his senses in a haze of alpha pheromones.

      “Three,” Merlin said, “Though they’ll be scrambling to catch up.”

      “Is the Mighty Merlin breaking protocol?” Eggsy asked with a mocked gasp.

      “Mighty Merlin?” Merlin raised his eyebrows. “And it’s not breaking it if I was the one to set it in place. I’m merely adjusting it for my needs.”

      Eggsy scoffed. “Guv, its breaking. Harry would be having a field day right now.”

      “Well Harry isn’t here, so he won’t find out.” Merlin sniffed, chin tipped up.

      They rounded the corner and walked two blocks to a small stand near a pub. Eggsy’s stomach gave a pleased rumble as soon as he caught whiff of the beer battered cod and fried potatoes. The only thing that would have made it better was an ice cold beer, but he’d have to settle for a bottle of water.

      Merlin ordered two baskets and waters. He carried it over to a bench a few feet from the stall, in front of the pub. Eggsy picked up a thick golden chip and broke it in half, watching the steam rise from the fluffy center. “God this smells good,” Eggsy moaned. He took a bite and sighed happily. “Perfect.”

      “I’ll remember that next time,” Merlin said, popping his own chip into his mouth.

      “Nufin better than this. Some nights, after I was done working the corner, but didn’t want to go home, I’d meet Jamal or Ryan and we’d split a basket. Great little place around the corner from the Black Prince, best fish and chips around, swear down,” Eggsy said, all the while stuffing the steaming food into his mouth. He unscrewed the bottle of water and took a long drink. “This one time, me and Jamal were fighting over the last chip, when this bird walked by. Beta, real gorgeous. I could see the stars forming in Jamal’s eyes. While he was gagging after her, I stole the chip. When he realized what happened, he swore up a blue streak. Told him next time he’d think with his stomach.”

      Eggsy finished his chips in record time, and while he worked on the battered fish, chatting excitedly about what Daisy said that afternoon, Merlin transferred the rest of chips into Eggsy’s basket. Eggsy didn’t realize and continued to munch on the chips.

      “Wot about Rebecca if the dove’s a girl?” Eggsy asked, the screwed his nose up before Merlin could answer. “No, not Rebecca.”

      “Annabelle?” Merlin suggested.

      “That’s a cow’s name.”

      “Okay, Agnus,” Merlin tried, and Eggsy rapidly shook his head. He shoved the last bit of his fish and fries into his mouth, and Merlin smiled, seeing no need in making any decisions tonight.

      “Do y’ want a girl or a boy?” Eggsy asked, then added when Merlin opened his mouth, “And don’t say y’ don’t care, because everyone has a preference.”

      Merlin snapped his mouth closed and tipped his head to the side considerately. “A son would be nice,” Merlin confessed. “But a little girl warms my heart. A sister for Daisy.”

      Eggsy swallowed the last bit of food. Hearing Merlin talk about Daisy having a sister shouldn’t have made his stomach twist and twirl as if he were caught in a wind tunnel. Eggsy dipped his head down. “I’d like that too.”

      “Then no Agnus?”

      Eggsy bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “No, no Agnus.”

            “Rose?” Merlin suggested.

            Eggsy gave him a pointed look. “We aren’t naming our possible future daughter after y’r favorite Doctor Who Reboot companion.”

            “To be fair, my favorite is Donna, followed by Rose,” Merlin said, “But no Rose.”

            It was agreed immediately that Clara would not be on the name list.

            They returned to the restaurant arm and arm after they threw their rubbish away. Eggsy thought he saw relief fill Ector’s eyes when they slid into the back seat, wrapped up around one another.

            “Where to?” Ector asked.

            Eggsy slipped onto Merlin’s lap, ordering over his shoulder, “Home.”

            “Aye, aye boss,” Ector chuckled, his laughter cut off by the partition Merlin rolled up.

            Merlin grabbed onto Eggsy’s hips, dragging their crotches together, until Eggsy’s erection pressed against Merlin’s. He’d been inhaling Merlin’s raw scent all evening, his hormone-addled brain latching onto the undernotes of alpha, and riding the pheromones. Now that they were behind closed doors, Eggsy planned on wrapping himself in the scent of his alpha.

            Eggsy kissed Merlin hungrily, rocking against his lap with slow undulations. “Tonight was perfect,” Eggsy murmured between salty, grease-slick kisses. “Going to show y’ how much I appreciate it.”

            Merlin broke apart to press small needy kisses to the underside of Eggsy’s jaw, whispering against the hot damp flesh, “And how will ye do that?” His burr had grown husky with barely veiled desire.

            “Want y’ to fill me up, want y’r cum in every part of me,” Eggsy panted, picking up the speed of his hips. “Leaking from my arse, filling my mouth. Want to taste y’ all week. Know that I’m y’rs, only y’rs.”

            The cab of the car filled with the overwhelming smell of slick and bubbling sugar. Merlin growled, scraping his teeth along the long line of Eggsy’s neck. “Mine. Only mine,” Merlin practically snarled. Eggsy shuddered at the possession that laced each word. Merlin’s teeth hovered over Eggsy’s scent gland, not quite sinking in. “Christ, pet. The things ye do to me.”

             Eggsy let his head drop back. He could feel the slick pooling in his pants, leaking through to get his new trousers damp. “Fuck, I’m ruining the new suit.” Eggsy whined, but he didn’t know if it was because of the soiled clothes or the fact that his hole pulsed greedily, desperate to be filled with alpha cock.

            “Fuck the clothes, I’ll buy ye new ones,” Merlin rasped, grabbing fistfuls of Eggsy’s arse and grinding up so he felt the full size of his bulge.

            Eggsy laughed. He didn’t know why, especially when his entire body felt like it had been shoved into the witch’s oven, but he couldn’t stop. Happiness rose inside him and burst on his tongue. “Y’ can’t keep buying me new clothes!” Eggsy said, without any true conviction.

            “Oh? Why not?” Merlin asked, not stopping his ministrations in rutting into Eggsy. “Ye like the clothes, and I like buying them for ye.”

            Eggsy shook his head, trying not to grin and failing. “Y’re incorrigible.”

            “And ye, pet, are—” Merlin’s words were cut off as the car lurched sharply to the side. Eggsy was thrown off of Merlin onto the seat, nearly smashing his head into the window as the Porsche spun.

            Merlin reached for Eggsy, throwing his body over his to shield him as the SUV slid across the street. Eggsy stared wide-eyed at the dark gray ceiling, his world narrowing to the thunderous clap of crunching metal and the blare of horns. The Porsche crashed into a wall.

            A ringing filled his ears. Merlin hovered over him, thin streaks of blood cutting across his cheeks and forehead from where glass had struck him. His lips were moving, but Eggsy couldn’t make out the words.

            Merlin’s hands were on him, running over his face and stomach. His pupils were wide, thick black pools that eclipsed his argent irises. The ringing cleared enough for Eggsy to hear Merlin’s muffled shout. “Ector! Ector, answer me!”

            Eggsy pressed a hand to his stomach to confirm that everything was all right, then pushed at Merlin, groaning, “I’m fine, get off.”

            Merlin lifted off him, the panic never leaving his eyes, and ordered, “Stay in here.”

            _Fuck that shit._ Eggsy knew what laid outside the Porsche, and there was no way in hell he was leaving Merlin to handle it alone. The Kingsmen agents tailing them would be close behind, but that didn’t mean in the short time between now and when they arrived, that Merlin wouldn’t get killed. Eggsy refused to let his baby grow up without a father.

            “Y’ aren’t doing this alone,” Eggsy growled, letting every ounce of his protective scent seep from his pores. A single thought echoed in his mind: _protect_.

            Eggsy hit the button for the partition, glad to see it still worked. His breath hitched when he saw Ector slumped unconscious in the air bag. Eggsy moved around Merlin and checked Ector’s pulse. Relief flooded his system when he got a pulse. _Thank god._ He tugged Ector against the seat to keep him from suffocating, then took his gun. “Y’ won’t need this, bruv.”

            “No Eggsy,” Merlin snapped.

            “Yes,” Eggsy hissed, meeting Merlin’s eyes challengingly. “If y’ think I’m fucking letting y’ go out there alone to face Valentine, then y’ have another thing fucking coming. We’re in this together Merlin; we fight together, we die together. I ain’t leaving y’.”

            Emotions warred across Merlin’s conflicted face. He let out a curse, then wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s neck and wrenched him forward, kissing him hard. Eggsy savored the taste, ignoring the metallic bite of blood lingering on one of their tongues, and returned the kiss with vigor.

            Merlin pulled back and said, “Ye stay close and ye listen to me. No cowboy bullshit.”

            Eggsy nodded. The rear passenger door was intact, the brunt of the damage done to the front passenger side. Merlin wrenched the door open and climbed out first, drawing his gun from his holster. Eggsy stepped out behind him. The black Escalade that had rammed them had backed up ten feet. A chrome metal grill was attached onto the front, leaving the hood of the SUV unscathed.

            The Eggsy scanned the street, which beyond the halogen glow of headlights from the cars, was dark. A few pedestrian cars had swerved to the sides, civilians standing out with concerned looks and phones.

            All four doors to the Escalade swung open. The men that stepped out looked as if they’d been ordered from a copy of Henchmen Monthly. They were all stocky built, with shaved heads, and faces that even their mamas wouldn’t kiss. They reeked overwhelmingly of alpha. In the center of them, a splash of culture and sophistication, was Mr. Killdeer.

            The sight of him, draped head to toe in black, a flesh-and-blood metaphor of death, stopped Eggsy’s heart. Knowing who he was and facing him were two entirely different things, and all of the emotions Eggsy hadn’t experienced when looked at the one-by-one photo of Wilhelm, erupted inside him with the force of a super volcano. His soul was buffeted by waves of hellish fire, and all he could do was stand there and stare at him.

            Mr. Killldeer killed his mother. He was the harbinger of his pain, the reason Eggsy and Daisy were orphaned. Anger rose inside Eggsy with a swell of nausea, burning through his throat and scorch his tongue.

            Mr. Killdeer straightened one of his leather gloves and turned his head to look at the crowd, the headlights glinting off his glasses. He drew a nickel-finished pistol from his shoulder holster and fired at the civilian on her phone. Her head snapped back, a spray of blood and brain matter splashing against the car as her body crumpled into the side of the Saab. Screams erupted from the crowd and Eggsy jerked back, hissing, “Jesus!”

            “Don’t kill the omega,” Mr. Killdeer ordered.

            Merlin shoved Eggsy around the Porsche, to where they could take cover against the boot. Tires screeched as witnesses fled. Eggsy twisted around, immediately jerking back when gun shots pinged off the side of the SUV.

            “Wot now?” Eggsy shouted. He searched the rooftops for any sign of one of their agents.

            “First we get them away from the car,” Merlin said. He nodded across the street to a darkened alley. “I’ve signaled for backup. ETA is in three minutes.”

            Three minutes was a lifetime when they were facing a storm of bullets. Eggsy set his jaw into a determined line and eyed the alley.

            “Stay close,” Merlin ordered. “On three, one, two—”

            “Stop,” Mr. Killdeer shouted, silencing the reign of fire.

            Merlin stiffened beside Eggsy, his eyes narrowing. His scent was nearly overwhelming as he maneuvered in front of Eggsy. It took all of Eggsy’s control and concentration to not let his hormones override his senses.

            “Tell me, Eggsy, would you like to know what your mother said before she died?” Mr. Killdeer called out, his eloquent voice booming down the dead silent street.

            Eggsy froze and his eyes widened. His rage simmered in his veins. He could taste it in his nose and on his tongue, the acidic burn of hunger for blood and justice.

            “I’d like to tell you she cried,” Mr. Killdeer continued. His tone was void of contempt. It was almost as if he were relaying the day’s events to Eggsy, sharing the weather, and the latest numbers from the London Stock Exchange. “There were tears, though I don’t know if she realized why she was upset. She wasn’t completely there. Too stoned. She had this dumb, pathetic look on her face when she saw me.”

            Eggsy clenched his hand around his gun and moved to go around the Porsche. Merlin grabbed his arm in a bruising grip and shook his head sharply.

            “No lad,” He whispered harshly, meeting Eggsy’s gaze. “It’s a ploy.”

            Eggsy knew that, he knew this was a ruse to get him to come out. Every rational part of his brain screamed to ignore what Mr. Killdeer was saying, but no matter how much Eggsy told himself, all he could hear was the phantom ring of a single, final gunshot he hadn’t been there to stop.

            “She turned her back to me, didn’t even realize her husband was dead, and asked ‘are you one of Eggsy’s friends?’”

            Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut, tears burning behind his eyelids. He choked back a sob, the emotions working down his throat like a ball of razor wire. He wrenched his arm away from Merlin and bolted around the car, shouting, “Y’ fucking bastard!”

            “Eggsy, no!” Merlin yelled.

            Eggsy fired off a round and struck one of the henchmen in the throat. The men fired a barrage of bullets. Merlin wrenched Eggsy back, twisting their bodies around in a fluid motion that sent Eggsy’s world tipping off its axis in a dizzying spell of vertigo, and fell to the hard, unforgiving ground. Eggsy hit the street with a pained grunt, which was muffled by Merlin’s own agonized cry.

            “Merlin!” Eggsy screamed, his heart leaping in his throat at Merlin’s twisted visage.

            Merlin braced himself on his forearms, teeth grit, and blood pooling along his shoulder. “I’m fine,” Merlin hissed.

            Eggsy looked over his shoulder, spotting the encroaching henchmen. Steeling his nerves, Eggsy, hooked one arm around Merlin’s neck and said, “Hold on.”

            He shoved up, forcing Merlin to roll over so Eggsy was shielding his body. He stood, still holding his gun, and turned around to face the men, who’d stopped abruptly. Eggsy remained standing over Merlin, one hand on his stomach, the other aiming his gun at Mr. Killdeer’s head.

            “Don’t come any fucking closer,” Eggsy barked, sparing the henchmen a glance. The one he shot had collapsed to the ground, desperately trying to stave the blood that oozed from the bullet hole. Eggsy wondered briefly if he’d regret the action later, when they were safely tucked back home. He doubted it.

            Mr. Killdeer watched Eggsy, his razor thin lips curled into an unnerving smile that reminded Eggsy too much of a bird watching the worm. “I knew there was potential in you,” Mr. Killdeer said. “I saw it the day I visited your stepfather.”

            “Go fuck y’rself,” Eggsy spat.

            Two of the henchmen jerked back, one after the other, blackish red clumps splattering across the Escalade. Mr. Killdeer glanced up. He jumped into motion as Eggsy fired a shot, dodging the bullet.

            “Move out, now,” he barked to the remaining henchman, who looked at his fallen comrades in horror.

            Eggsy fired off two more shots, satisfaction racing through him when Mr. Killdeer stumbled back with a shout of pain, grabbing his shoulder. He vanished into the SUV and it peeled down the street. Eggsy got three more shots in, taking out one of the headlights, before he heard the sirens.

            “Fuck, the filth,” Eggsy shouted. He turned to Merlin, who’d shoved himself up into a sitting position. He pressed one hand to his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers. Eggsy scrambled over to him, forgetting the gun, and said, “We need to get y’ to the hospital.”

            “No, just get me home lad,” Merlin said.

            “How? Our car is kind of smashed to bits,” Eggsy said. The sirens were getting closer. He didn’t want to have his baby in prison.

            A black Mercedes GLS63 swung around the corner and skidded to a stop. Eggsy hoisted Merlin to his feet, shouting to Lamorak who climbed out of the back of the SUV, “Ector is in the Porsche!”

            Eggsy and Merlin climbed into the back of the car. Merlin sagged against his seat, blood smearing across the leather upholstery. Lamorak and Geraint maneuvered Ector into the rear. As soon as the door slammed closed, Bors hit the gas.

            “I want clean up on this,” Merlin barked, Eggsy wasn’t sure to who, but Lamorak and Geraint seemed to understand. Lamorak sat back with Ector, looking over his vitals, while Geraint whipped out a laptop. “Contact Galahad and Percival. I want to know exactly where Killdeer is going.”

            Merlin hissed as he moved, and Eggsy nudged him back against his seat. “Y’ need to rest.”

            Merlin turned to him, gaze fierce. “Are ye okay?” To Geraint, he snapped, “Get Gaius, I want him at the estate when we arrive to look over Eggsy and Ector.”

            “And y’, y’ idiot,” Eggsy said. “I’m fine!”

            Other than his racing heart, frayed nerves, and a few bruises, he’d managed to escape unscathed. Merlin looked at him doubtfully, though. “Ye’ll be looked over, I won’t have harm coming to ye or the babe.”

            Eggsy didn’t argue. He knew he’d need to be checked over, so he just rested his forehead against Merlin’s and whispered, “Y’ really know how to take a guy out.”

            Merlin snorted derisively. His nose bumped Eggsy’s, a comforting gesture that helped settle some of his rampaging hormones, and whispered, “Are ye all right, pet?”

            “We’re fine,” Eggsy assured, taking Merlin’s bloodied hand and laying it over his stomach. While it was still too early for kicks, Eggsy knew that his dove was in there, safe and sound.


	10. This Is Not Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed (1 time). Sorry for any mistakes. As always, if you notice a typo or anything, just let me know in the comments and I'll fix it.
> 
> Okay, so it's either two or three more chapters after this. We'll see how things play out.
> 
> AND OMIGOSH GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE SURPASSED 1000 KUDOS! I AM SO ASTONISHED! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

            Eggsy would’ve liked to say that things returned to normal after the confrontation with Mr. Killdeer. The close brush with death set Merlin on full alert, though, and the estate was under constant surveillance, with hourly perimeter checks and a full entourage of guards wherever Daisy and Eggsy went. To Eggsy’s relief, Sarim’s injuries weren’t major, and in a few short weeks he was back on duty. Eggsy baked him a cake to celebrate his return.

            Eggsy rolled over—or the best he could, now that he was twenty-eight weeks along and nearly the size of a beach ball—and crept his hand along Merlin’s chest, nudging his shirt up.  Merlin hummed happily, the crinkle that seemed permanently engraved between his eyebrows finally relaxed.

            Merlin had Percival and Harry track the Escalade’s tags, but it proved to be another dead end, which only seemed to further incense him. Tempers were already tight, and only grew shorter as time stretched on and no new leads developed. Merlin garnered other deals, made impressive trades, and continued to run his business, but the threat of Valentine hung over them like a guillotine waiting to come down.

            Eggsy took great pride in relieving some of the tension that knotted between Merlin’s shoulder blades. He kissed the side of Merlin’s neck, brushing his nails across Merlin’s nipples, and hummed, “Good morning.”

            Merlin didn’t open his eyes, but Eggsy could see the flutter of movement beneath his eyelids. Plus, there was a small quirk to the corners of Merlin’s mouth.

            Eggsy rerouted his hand and crawled his fingers down to Merlin’s pajama bottoms, snaking them past the waistband and coiling his fingers around Merlin’s semi-hard cock.

            Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand by the wrist, a sleepy growl rumbling from his chest. “And what do ye think ye’re doing, pet?”

            “I was planning on an early morning snack,” Eggsy answered, waggling his eyebrows despite the fact that Merlin’s eyes were still closed.

            “Cheeky,” Merlin chuckled. In a flash, he rolled on top of Eggsy, pinning his hands above his head. He was mindful of Eggsy’s belly, curving above it so he didn’t apply any pressure.

Eggsy shuddered beneath him, staring up with a salacious smile. Merlin rolled his hips, his thickening cock rubbing against Eggsy’s. The little cuts on his face had healed, leaving no memories of the crash behind, but beneath the cotton t-shirt Merlin wore, there was a bullet hole scar that reminded Eggsy of that terrible night.

Merlin let go of Eggsy’s wrists and fanned his fingers out over Eggsy’s stomach, hitching his shirt up to expose the stretched belly. It had become a ritual for Merlin to massage cocoa butter onto his stomach every night, diminishing the sight of stretch marks. Afterwards, while Eggsy lulled off to the sound of Merlin’s low burr, Merlin would lie beside him and read to their unborn child.

“Look how gorgeous ye are,” Merlin murmured, voice rough with sleep. He slipped his hands up farther, brushing his fingertips along the swell of Eggsy’s breasts.

“I’m a whale,” Eggsy countered. He was pretty sure he’d started his own gravitational pull.

“A gorgeous whale.” Merlin grinned, and Eggsy swatted his arm.

“Just for that, no sex,” Eggsy huffed.

Merlin’s nimble fingers found Eggsy’s nipples and tweaked them, sending a spike of pleasure splintering through his body. He arched up with a gasp. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry, what was that pet?” Merlin asked, flattening his thumbs against the perked buds and rubbing slow circles. As the milk glands filled out and Eggsy’s breasts developed, his sensitivity grew tenfold.

Eggsy discovered early on that, while Merlin was a cock man, he had a fetish for breasts—more specifically Eggsy’s breasts.

“Lift up,” Merlin instructed, and Eggsy obliged. Merlin tugged his shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder, his attention immediately locking onto Eggsy’s chest.

The cool air prickled down Eggsy’s arms and hardened his nipples. Merlin leaned over him, his hard chest rubbing languidly against Eggsy’s, sending a bursts of heat blooming across his skin. Merlin kissed him with the intent of devouring Eggsy, licking his mouth open and sucking on his tongue as if it were a ripe piece of apple to be savored.

Eggsy groaned, his thighs already damp with slick. It didn’t take much anymore to trigger a gush of fluid. The brush of an arm across his chest and his inner thighs glistened. Merlin had looked at him across the room one day and Eggsy’s hole was gagging to be stuffed full of cock. He’d never seen Merlin clear a room so fast before; Eggsy hadn’t been able to walk straight for a week.

The air sweetened with the ripe scent of sex—the musky combination of leather and oak, paired with burnt caramel and sugar. Merlin nipped hungrily at Eggsy’s bottom lip, whispering between each bite, “Look at ye, already wet and ready for me.”

If Eggsy wasn’t so large, he would have had Merlin on his back already and rode him until he was knotted deep inside Eggsy. But that wasn’t happening, so Eggsy was at Merlin’s mercy. And from the way Merlin diligently sucked marks all along his neck, it would be a slow build to completion.

“Merlin, come on,” Eggsy gasped, nudging his shoulder. His hole clenched, more fluid dribbling down his thighs. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed back a keen of desperation. “Want’cha in me. Need it—don’t make me fucking beg, y’ prick.”

Merlin chuckled and nuzzled Eggsy’s scent gland. “Ye have a way with words, pet.” Eggsy huffed in response. Merlin dipped lower, tracing Eggsy’s collar bone with his tongue. “Let me worship ye.”

Eggsy lifted his head enough to look at Merlin, who ran his hands over Eggsy’s stomach in reverence. Eggsy licked his lips and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He dropped his head back.

Merlin kissed along the swell of breasts, bringing his other hand up to cup Eggsy’s left tit while he drew his right into his mouth. He suckled gently, the slightest pinch of teeth, and fireworks went off inside Eggsy. He grabbed onto the headboard with a cry, arching into the touch as Merlin worked his nipple over with his tongue.

He synchronized his sucks with the pinch and pull of his fingers, toying with the other nipple until tears formed in the corners of Eggsy’s eyes. His thighs twitched as he dropped his legs open and rutted up.

Eggsy pressed his free hand to the back of Merlin’s head, holding him in place as Merlin slowly took him apart. His stomach grew tighter with each pull of his teeth. His pajama bottoms clung to his thighs, plastered to his skin with the sticky slick.

Pleasure unfolded inside Eggsy like a flower in blossom, all orchestrated by Merlin’s skilled hands and lips. He loved lying beneath Merlin, cradling his head close as he sucked at his tit and rutted like a wild dog against Eggsy’s leg. There was a thrill in knowing that he, an omega—and omicron at that—brought this great and powerful alpha to his knees and reduced him to the basest creature.

Merlin drew back, lapping a few more times at the swollen red bud of Eggsy’s right nipple, before he moved to take his left into his mouth with a hungry growl. Eggsy cried—out right sobbed—as the delicious torture continued. His insides quivered with each scrape of teeth and sharp suck. Eggsy squeezed his hand gripping the headboard, scraping his nails along the wood. God he wanted to be filled. His hole pulsed with the need.

“Fuck, Merlin— _ah!_ —I-I can’t, please—just—” The words broke into a needful whine, which shattered on hiccupped breaths. Merlin rolled his thumb over Eggsy’s right nipple, which was puffy from the abuse, smearing the saliva and little bit of milk that had dribbled out.

Merlin growled, the vibrations sending tremors through Eggsy’s breast and across his core like a wave of electricity. He finally released Eggsy’s nipple with a wet pop and moved down to dot kisses along his belly.

Eggsy took the time to catch his breath. He released the headboard, fingers stiff and cramped, and drew in a few calming breaths.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered. He cupped his breast, soothing the agitated nipples with his thumbs. They were wet from milk and saliva, and he’d probably have to use pads today, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Merlin laid a final adoring kiss on Eggsy’s belly, just above his belly button, before he lifted his head and met Eggsy’s gaze. The intensity of his eyes made Eggsy squirm; it was like looking directly into the sun, and even though Eggsy knew he should probably turn away, he _couldn’t_. He was captivated, lost in the blinding vision, and he’d have happily burned alive if it meant Merlin looked at him for a few seconds more with such ardor.

“Bond with me,” Merlin said, and while it came out as a statement, the hushed words held a note of pleading. This wasn’t Merlin making a command. This wasn’t like the first time they met when Merlin so boldly ordered _don’t do that_. This was him, exposing his soul, raw and desperate, asking Eggsy.

And Eggsy could only say one thing. “Yes,” he gasped, eyes prickling as his system flooded with untapped emotion.

Merlin’s face split into a brilliant grin and he surged up, kissing Eggsy passionately. Eggsy clamped both of his hands on either side of Merlin’s head and whispered between brief gasps of air, “Yes, yes, yes.”

“I love ye,” Merlin said, breaking away so he could press his forehead against Eggsy’s.

The confession rang between Eggsy’s ears and it took his brain a few moments to connect the three words. “Y’ do?” Eggsy asked dumbly.

Merlin didn’t seem to take offense, instead chuckling and dotting his face with more kisses. “Of course, ye eedjit. I love ye, and Daisy, and our child—and I swear, I will do right by ye.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy murmured, voice wobbling. Damn these emotions. He hated that the smallest thing could send him blubbering. He buried his face in Merlin’s neck, sobbing, “I love y’ too.”

Merlin froze. “What’s wrong?” He asked, panicked.

“Nuffin,” Eggsy continued to sob. “Everything is perfect.”

Merlin shook his head. He cupped Eggsy’s jaw in one hand and tipped his head so he meet Eggsy’s gaze. “Ye are my everything.”

Shit. That only made it worse. He looped his arms around Merlin’s neck and buried his face back in his chest, crying, “Just fuck me, y’ fool, before I completely lose it.”

Merlin chuckled. “Anything ye say, pet.”

Merlin untangled himself from Eggsy and stripped out of his clothes. The sight of tattoos and rippling muscles catapulted his emotions from hysterically happy to desperate sex bunny in a matter of seconds. Eggsy struggled to shimmy out of his pants, but when he couldn’t get it, he flopped back against the pillows with a frustrated whine.

“I got ye,” Merlin said and peeled off soaked pajama bottoms. He palmed teasingly at Eggsy’s cock, which nudged against his bulbous belly, then reached between his legs to slide a finger easily into Eggsy’s slicked hole.

Merlin withdrew his hand and stretched out on the bed. “Come here, going to have ye ride me.”

Eggsy hesitated, briefly worried he’d crush Merlin, but his concerns went out the window when Merlin threw him a broad grin and stroked his cock. “Don’t make me beg, pet.”

Eggsy climbed on top of him, settling his knees on either side of Merlin’s hips, and angled himself above his ramrod hard cock. Merlin settled one hand on Eggsy’s hip and wrapped the other around his dick. It took a couple tries, but the head of Merlin’s cock caught the rim of Eggsy’s hole, and he sunk with a needy whine. Eggsy carefully seated himself onto Merlin, the stretch and burn of his walls adjusting to Merlin’s girth scraping across his nerves.

He moaned wantonly as he settled completely against Merlin, _finally_ stuffed full. Merlin transferred his free hand to Eggsy’s stomach and stroked his belly. “Move for me pet.”

Eggsy grabbed onto Merlin’s thick thighs for balance and lifted himself until the tip of Merlin’s cock threatened to come out. He dropped back down, rolling his hips on the fall. Merlin drew in a deep shuddering breath. “Fuck, that’s it,” he encouraged, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s hip.

Eggsy took it slow at first, measuring each rise and fall. Merlin threw his head back, a groan rumbling through him. “Ye’re toying with me, love.”

Eggsy paused, heart thumping, and dug his fingers into Merlin’s thighs. “Say it again,” he demanded, breathless.

Merlin met his gaze, his eyes softening. He licked his lips and repeated, “Love.”

Eggsy bit his bottom lip. Christ, that shouldn’t have done what it did to him—stirring up his insides and completely flipping his world upside down. Hearing Merlin call him love affirmed what they had, made it all the more real, and all at once it was like falling into a dream and waking from one.

He started moving again, picking up his speed so he rode Merlin. Merlin met each movement, thrusting up until the room filled with a lewd fleshy slapping sound and their strained pants. Eggsy scraped his nails down Merlin’s thighs. Merlin moved his hand from Eggsy’s belly to his bobbing cock and stroked him.

This was how galaxies were born, how star systems exploded into existence; the rush and intoxicating exhilaration of completion. They were two planets colliding, bound for destruction, Eggsy knew—because something this good could never end happily—but he didn’t care, didn’t care about the fire to come. All he cared about was _this_ moment, when he rocked above Merlin, and they both seemed to be trying to catch up with one another, and it was everything and nothing all at once. For a few inconsequential moments Eggsy existed as nothing but a vibrating cluster of atoms, and it was _beautiful_.

Eggsy’s orgasm hit like a breaking wave, cresting and shattering into the rocks. He cried out, grinding against Merlin, and came. Merlin followed, emptying into Eggsy and plugging him up with a fat, thick knot.

Eggsy’s spine bowed as he felt his walls stretch further to accommodate Merlin’s knot. He ground down on it, gasping and sighing as the residuals shocks radiated up his spine.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned.

Merlin gave his cock one last squeeze, milking the last of Eggsy’s cum from him, before he settled his hands on Eggsy’s sweat-slicked belly.

“Ye look so good on my knot,” Merlin said. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Harry has good taste,” Eggsy said with a teasing smirk.

Merlin rolled his eyes, humping up gently and making Eggsy whine. “Cheeky. And don’t let him hear ye say that, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Eggsy wanted to lean down and kiss Merlin, but it was hard with his stomach, so he settled for placing his hands over Merlin’s. “I am glad he found me that night.”

            Merlin drew his hand to his mouth and kissed Eggsy’s knuckles. “So am I, love, so am I.”

* * * *

            After they showered, Eggsy woke Daisy and brought her downstairs for breakfast. She’d grown exceptionally bright now that she was given a chance to flourish, and Eggsy was pleased to see the way her vocabulary had started to grow. He knew it would be hard work to get her on level with the other kids her age, but his flower had potential. With help from Martha, Eggsy had even managed to potty train Daisy.

            Daisy ate her breakfast, watching Eggsy as he moved around the table. She’d been fascinated by his belly as soon as it started to show, and when Eggsy passed by, she reached out and placed a small hand against his stomach. “Flowah,” Daisy pronounced, beaming at Eggsy. She had porridge in the corner of her mouth.

            Eggsy wiped the mess away and said, “Yes, Dais. We have a little flowah growing, don’t we?”

            Pleased with herself, she scooped up her porridge and held out the spoon to his belly. “Eat, flowah.”

            Eggsy chuckled and drew a chair over to sit by her, taking a bite of the porridge. “Good. Now y’ eat, yeah?”

            She ate another mouthful. Eggsy waited until Merlin joined them before he served breakfast for himself and Merlin.

            “What are yer plans for the day?” Merlin asked, accepting the plate graciously from Eggsy. “Thank ye.”

            “I thought I’d do a little shopping and get some things we need from the nursery,” Eggsy said.

            Merlin pinched his mouth into a frown. “I dinnae know if it’s a good idea to go out.”

            Eggsy paused mid-bite. “Do y’ really think they’ll do something in broad daylight, out in public?”

            “Ye’ve seen what he’s capable of. I wouldn’t put anything past Valentine,” Merlin said. “Why dinnae I arrange for a shopper to come to the estate?”

            Eggsy set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Merlin—”

            “It isn’t up for discussion Eggsy,” Merlin cut him off, tone firm. He met Eggsy’s stare, his own gaze unflinching granite.

            “So that’s it? I don’t get a say?” Eggsy asked, and he knew he sounded petulant—it really wasn’t that big of a deal, and Merlin had a point—but it chaffed him. Merlin made the call, didn’t talk to him, didn’t listen, just decided, and Eggsy was expected to follow. Was that how he was always going to be? Eggsy’s opinions only mattered until they went against what Merlin wanted?

            “In this? Yes,” Merlin stated.

            Eggsy’s scowl darkened. “Y’ know, y’ can be a real prick sometimes.” He shoved away from the table, food untouched, and scooped Daisy into his arms. “Come on flowah, lets go get y’ cleaned up.”

            He stormed out of the dining room and upstairs, a crackling black cloud above him.

* * * *

            “Fuck,” Merlin groaned, letting his head fall back against the high back of the chair. He really screwed the pooch on that one. Only an hour ago he’d been upstairs in his bed with Eggsy, buried balls deep into his dripping hole, Eggsy’s walls clamped around his knot. Now Eggsy was pissed at him, and rightfully so—he could have handled that with a bit more diplomacy.

            They were all a little weary, nerves frayed, from being cooped up. Merlin went out for business, but he’d been cautious to keep Eggsy home. He’d even gone so far as to arrange for Dr. Shelby to come to the estate for check-ups.

            “Problems in paradise?” Harry asked, waltzing into the dining room.

            Merlin scowled at him. “What do ye want?”

            “The sooner you apologize, the better it is,” Harry said.

            “As if I’d take relationship advice from ye,” Merlin said, though Harry did have a point. If he left Eggsy to stew, he’d get all riled up from his hormones, and apologizing later would only be ten times worse.

            “Shall we compare relationships? Who has the partner that is completely enamored and happy right now, and who has the partner that just stormed off?” Harry tipped his head the side in consideration and Merlin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “What did you do?”

            “And why is it my fault?” Merlin asked.

            “Because, old friend, it’s _always_ our fault.”

            Merlin sighed heavily through his nose. “He wanted to go shopping and I said no.”

            “Ah,” Harry hummed.

            When he didn’t follow up with a solution, Merlin snapped, “Well? Did ye have any advice or did ye just come here to gawk?”

            “I actually came here to let you know that Percival has information on Professor Arnold and Valentine. He’s waiting in your office.” Harry paused a beat, and Merlin knew the bastard was doing it for dramatic effect. Harry had a theatrical flare to him, and if he hadn’t become a Kingsman, he’d probably be lighting up the stage in Hollywood. “Let him go, but just have him heavily monitored. Valentine has been quiet for a few weeks now. A short trip in broad daylight should be fine.”

            Merlin clenched his jaw. He didn’t like the idea, but he also knew he couldn’t keep Eggsy locked away forever. He wasn’t a canary Merlin could contain behind golden bars.

            “Perhaps ye are right.”

            “Of course I am. I’ve been right all along, haven’t I?” Harry arched a brow. “I won’t say I told you so about finding the boy.”

            “How magnanimous of ye,” Merlin scoffed and stood.

            “I like to think I’m a bit of a philanthropist,” Harry mused while straightening his cufflinks, a wry smile sneaking across his lips. “Shall I inform Lancelot and Ector to prepare a car for our Guinevere?”

            “Guinevere? Dinnae let Eggsy hear ye call him that, he’ll have yer balls.” Merlin chuckled.

            “I’m not that foolish,” Harry assured.

            “Yes, go ahead—” Merlin was cut off by his phone. He held a finger up to Harry and answered his cell. “What is it Dagonet?”

            “Sir, you may want to come down to the tailor shop,” Dagonet said, his voice thin. Merlin frowned at Harry, who watched him with guarded eyes.

            “Talk to me Dagonet,” Merlin said, signaling for Harry to get Percival. Harry vanished up the stairs without a word.

            “It’s the police, sir,” Dagonet said, “They’re taking everything.”

            Merlin’s stomach dropped to the floor. He swallowed down the swell of anxiety, clamping down on his nerves until there was enough pressure to turn his insides into diamond, and said, “I’m on my way, hold them off until I can get there.”

            He hung up and started for the door. Percival and Harry were waiting for him, their expressions neutral.

            “Seems the NCA is sniffing around,” Merlin said, moving towards the nearest car. Harry grabbed the keys and slid into the Mercedes’s driver’s seat. “No one leaves the house, not until I get home. Understood?”

            “Alerting all agents now,” Percival confirmed, tapping at his tablet.

            They settled into the back and Harry started the drive into London. Merlin didn’t let his mind drift to what information the National Crime Agency had sniffed up to warrant them coming into the tailor shop. He knew that Valentine was behind this—even dead, Tristan’s betrayal was still biting Merlin in the arse. He almost wished he truly was a wizard so he could bring the bastard back and kill him all over again.

            “Do we know the extent of the situation?” Percival asked, meeting Merlin’s gaze over the rim of his glasses.

            “No. Dagonet said they were taking everything, so I suspect it’s not good. Have Cornish on standby, I’m sure we’ll be needing her services,” Merlin said. Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose in a fruitless attempt to ward off a headache, which marched up the base of his skull. He realized belatedly that he hadn’t even told Eggsy he was leaving. His stomach clenched at the idea of leaving things the way he had—fighting with his omega left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Have flowers delivered to Eggy. And what did ye find out about Valentine?”

            “As you know, Professor Arnold is a climatologist who works at the Imperial College of London.” Percival didn’t look up from the screen of his iPad as he spoke. “It seems Richmond Valentine has taken an interest in Professor Arnold’s research, more specifically his report on the Gaea Theory.”

            “What does this have to do with anything?” Focusing on Percival’s report was easier than thinking about the impending trouble that loomed ahead of them. They were riding straight into the storm, and something inside Merlin, some deep, dark part, told him that he may not come back. He licked his lips, wishing he had a glass of whiskey. Liquid courage would have been nice right about then.

            “Valentine has been working with Professor Arnold on his Gaea Theory, and if my research is correct,” The unspoken implication that it was, _of course_ , correct, hung in the air, “He’s established a compound that he’ll lace the drugs he’ll receive from Hesketh with, and then introduce them to the streets. Likely he’ll start small, work within London, and then go global.”

            Merlin absorbed the information. Something was missing, something crucial. “What is the Gaea Theory?”

            Percival finally looked up from his screen, mouth pressed into a grim line. “Professor Arnold—and by proxy, Valentine—believes that to save the planet from extinction, we have to remove the virus.”

            “And we’re the virus,” Merlin said.

            Percival nodded.

            Merlin sighed heavily through his nose. “The compound Valentine will lace the drugs with, it wouldn’t be lethal, would it?”

            “I’m not one-hundred percent sure without being able to test it, but from everything I’ve managed to gather? Yes.”

            “Those bastards,” Merlin cursed, clenching his fist in his lap. “And Valentine wants me out of the picture, I assume?”

            “We’re the only ones that have caught on, and the only ones that can stop him,” Percival said.

            Merlin laughed sharply. It was ironic how a man of his stature, a man who built his empire from the blood and bones of innocents, who the rest of the society painted as a villain, was now the only one capable of saving the world.

            He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. The image of Eggsy and Daisy materialized, a beacon guiding him through the fog of doubt.

            For them, he’d do anything.

            “We’ll deal with this, and then we’ll take care of Valentine,” Merlin said, opening his eyes.

            “Twenty minutes out,” Harry announced from the front seat. Merlin looked out the window, to where grass turned to concrete, and blue skies faded to gray.

* * * *

            Merlin got out of the car and observed the chaos of Saville Row. He straightened his red tie—the same one Eggsy claimed made him look like Agent 41—and walked towards Kingsman Tailor Shop. Cars were parked in front of the shop, along with a black van, and the sections around the building had been roped off with police tape. Agents carried stacks of boxes and armloads of papers out to the van.

            Dagonet stood outside the shop in front of the window display. Despite the confusion around him, Dagonet remained calm, watching the NCA move back and forth with an unwavering expression of indifference. When he spotted Merlin, he walked over to the roped off section where officers stood guard.

            “Sir,” Dagonet greeted.

            Merlin looked at the officer, who held his hands up to keep Merlin at bay. “This is my business,” Merlin stated. “I want to speak with the agent in charge.”

            The officer gave Merlin a once over, then nodded. “Stay here.” He walked over to a tall, dark haired agent standing outside of the shop, surveying the raid.

            “I’m sorry sir,” Dagonet said, “I tried to keep them out, but he had the papers.”

            “Its fine,” Merlin assured. There would have been nothing Dagonet could have done, especially if Valentine had tipped off the NCA. He would need to do damage control quickly. “Percival, I want Cornish down here. We’re going to find out who authorized this.”

            Merlin was meticulous in how he conducted his business. There was never a paper trail, nothing connecting him or Kingsman to their shadier businesses. He had to be careful. The NCA was constantly breathing down their necks. It was a never ending game of cat and mouse, and during the Mad King’s time, things had gotten too close to being exposed. When Merlin took over, he made sure they once more slipped beneath the radar. But that didn’t meant the hounds ever stopped sniffing.

            The officer returned to the Merlin, the agent behind him. He was slender, dressed in a rumpled suit that, while fit him nicely, wasn’t bespoke. Black hair was swept to the side of his face with gel, matching brown eyes, which paired with his tanned complexion, suggested possible Eastern European roots.

            “Logan Lockhart?” The agent asked, sweeping his gaze over Merlin assessing.

            Merlin set his jaw. “Aye. And who are ye?”

            “Agent Novak,” Agent Novak introduced. He retrieved a slip of paper from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and held it out. “I have a warrant for your arrest.”

            Merlin’s heart stopped. He glanced over the paper, but it was gone, back in Agent Novak’s pocket before Merlin could get a good read. The officer standing by pulled out his handcuffs and began to read Merlin his rights, but the words were gargled, as if Merlin was suddenly underwater.

            He looked at Harry and Percival, who watched with shocked expressions as the cuffs were slapped on. Metal bit into Merlin’s wrists. The muscles in his arms tightened as he instinctively flexed his hands, trying to break the bonds. A hand clamped on his shoulder and Agent Novak said into his ear, “Fight this. Give me something more to take you down.”

            Merlin gnashed his teeth together and drew in a deep breath through his nose. He looked back at Percival and ordered, “Get Cornish, now!”

            Agent Novak tugged on Merlin’s arms, directing him towards a car. Merlin craned his head around, continuing to bark orders, “Galahad, look after Eggsy! Tell him I’ll be home soon.”

A crowd had gathered and watched as Merlin was shoved down and into the back of the cruiser. Merlin swallowed back the mixture of bile and fury, barely getting his limbs in before the door was slammed shut.

Merlin didn’t doubt that he could get this resolved. He didn’t pay a substantial amount to keep London’s best defense lawyer on retainer for nothing.

God he hoped he could get this taken care of.

* * * *

Eggsy watched the clock as he sat in bed, waiting for Merlin to return home. A vase of roses sat on the night stand, delivered that afternoon with an apology card tucked in. The fight had been stupid, and Eggsy had immediately regretted it once his hormones had settled down. But before he could apologize, Merlin was gone, away on Kingsman business. He thought he’d be back by now, but it was nearly midnight, and Merlin still hadn’t returned.

“There was an incident,” Harry had said when he returned home, face pale and eyes tight with wrinkles. He’d never seen the older man look so haggard before.

“Wot kind of incident?” Eggsy had demanded, his hands instinctively going to his belly, as if he could shield his unborn child from everything. When Harry didn’t answer right away, Eggsy had snapped, “Tell me!”

“He was arrested by the NCA,” Harry had confessed, and the words struck Eggsy like sucker punches, winding him. “Don’t worry,” Harry had immediately reassured. “Our lawyer is on it, and she’s a complete bulldog. Merlin should be home tonight. But until then, he wants you to stay here.”

Harry continued to speak, but Eggsy had stopped listening at that point. Now it was ten till twelve and Merlin wasn’t home, wasn’t safe in their bed, wrapped in Eggsy’s arms. Roxy had corroborated with Harry, assuring Eggsy that their lawyer, this Amelia Cornish, was the best there was, that Merlin would be home in no time, so where was he?

Eggsy rubbed his stomach, murmuring, “It’s okay dove, daddy will be home soon.”

Exhaustion nipped at the back of his mind. He wanted to stay up, to be awake for when Merlin returned, but it was obvious that wasn’t going to be tonight.

With a sigh, Eggsy switched off the light and settled under the blankets. Despite the turmoil roiling inside him, buffeting his heart and clouding his mind, sleep came quickly, though it was far from restful.

He dreamed of emptiness, of a room bereft of light, and Merlin calling his name. He dreamed of children crying. Of his mother asking when he’d return to home.

Eggsy woke with a jolt, not sure if the creak he heard was real or a figment of his subconscious. He blinked, vision blurry, and looked around the black room. Eyes still adjusting to the darkness, Eggsy settled his gaze on a looming figure standing by the door.

“Merlin?” Eggsy croaked sleepily, scrubbing at one eye with his palm. The shadowy figure was shaped like Merlin—as tall as him, at least. “Wot time is it? Come to bed, I want to hold y’.”

The figure walked closer, moving into the moonlight, and Eggsy realized belatedly that it wasn’t Merlin. He opened his mouth to scream, but a piece of flannel covered his mouth and nose before he could make a sound. He immediately inhaled and his throat and nasal cavity burned with a chemical smell. Eggsy looked up, and the last thing he saw before his vision blacked out, was Mr. Killdeer’s smiling face.


	11. I Would Start a Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy fight for their lives and the life of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> Heed all tags. A tag has been added. This is where the violence tag comes into play!

            The charges brought against Merlin were superficial at best. It was a weak attempt to ensnare Merlin, but he wasn’t a fool like the NCA seemed to believe. Amelia tore apart their case in a matter of minutes. She was feral in her pursuit, decimating any claims they had with the prowess and grace of a sleek jaguar, and by the end the tables were flipped so that an investigation would be performed against Agent Novak, and his supposed anonymous source which leaked information pertaining to Kingsman.

            “This complete lack of ethics won’t be stood for,” Amelia stated, pointed chin tipped up so she stared down at Agent Novak and his commanding officer, even though they both towered over her. “My client is an upstanding member of society. And those files they obtained? They’re all the proper documentation for his business. Unless you want to bring up charges for having an outstanding third quarter, I suggest you release him immediately.”

            Merlin watched, schooling his expression into a neutral frown, while inside he chuckled at the sweat that beaded along both men’s foreheads.

            “Honestly, is this what you’ve been reduced to?” Amelia snipped. “I’ve never seen such blatant disregard for the judicial system. You obtained that warrant preemptively, without going through the proper channels.”

            Agent Novak scowled at Amelia, his face purpled with barely contained rage. “Your client is nothing more than a murderer and a thug,” Agent Novak growled. “And he may have managed to wiggle his way out of these charges, but don’t think we won’t catch him. One day he’ll slip up and I’ll be there to bring him down.”

            Amelia pointed a finger at Agent Novak, her sharp red painted nail glinting beneath the florescent overhead lights, and matched his glare with her own odious look. “Is that a threat Agent Novak? Because I would _love_ to bring you up on harassment charges. You stay away from Mr. Lockhart, or by the time I’m through with you, the only job you’ll be able to manage is walking the third shift at Westfield.” She turned her attention on Agent Novak’s superior, Captain Holt. Holt’s shoulders snapped back. “Now I’ll be taking my client.”

            Merlin could practically hear Agent Novak grinding his teeth. He straightened his tie, offered a polite smile, and tipped his head in their direction. “Gentlemen.”

            It was three o’clock in the morning and all Merlin wanted was to go home, shower, and crawl into bed with Eggsy. He hoped his boy had gotten the flowers and wasn’t too angry with him still. Tomorrow, once Merlin finished sorting out the last bit of this mess, he’d take Eggsy and Daisy out for a bit of shopping and lunch. An outing would be good for them.

            Merlin waited until the door to the Bentley closed, before he said, “Always a pleasure working with ye, Amelia.”

            Amelia slumped back in the seat, her expression smoothing into a relaxed smile. She tucked a brunette lock of hair behind her ear and said, “Well I can’t have my best client getting put away, now can I?”

            Merlin chuckled and reclined back in his seat. “That wouldn’t perhaps be because it would put a Ms. Morton out of business, now would it?”

            Amelia flushed and pursed her lips. “Nosey.”

            “Poor Pierre will be heartbroken when he learns that Lancelot is off the market,” Merlin said with a chuckle. It didn’t surprise him, though, that Roxy was drawn to Amelia, nor that they kept their relationship quiet. Two Alphas dating wasn’t exactly accepted in polite company.

            “Bit of a mess you’re in, isn’t it?” Amelia said, folding her hands over her lap. “I’ll have my team look a little more into Agent Novak and his _anonymous informant_ , see what we can do about getting him off your trail.”

            “I already know who the informant is, and I assure ye, I’ll be dealing with that problem personally.”

            Amelia held up a hand. “I don’t want to know the details. I’ll trust you’ll take care of it, and I’ll take care of the NCA. They’re going to be watching you closely for a while, but I’m sure we can fix that.”

            “See that ye do. I dinnae want them snooping around and upsetting Eggsy. He’s under enough stress as it is,” Merlin said. Hunger curled in his stomach. He wanted to get home, to hold Eggsy in his arms as soon as possible.

            They’d been apart for not even twenty four hours and all ready his body ached to feel the comforting weight of his omega next to him, to be wrapped in that sweet vanilla caramel scent. So much could happen while he was gone, and the idea of not being there to protect his mate sent his inner beast rebelling.

            Merlin glanced out the window. The city rolled away, and the haze and light pollution that dimmed the sky faded, revealing a star spangled horizon.

            Valentine had caused too many problems, and Merlin was done playing games. He would not have his bairn growing up in a world polluted by Valentine’s poison. He wanted his son or daughter to live in a world where they felt safe to walk beneath the heavens.

            “Amelia, after you take care of this NCA business, I have another job for you,” Merlin said, turning his gaze back to her. She raised a manicured eyebrow in question. “I think it’s time Charlie Hesekth learns what it means to betray Kingsman.”

            The light from the street lamps reflected off her narrowed gray eyes. Merlin let the silence settle over them, let her absorb the weight of his words, only broken by the hum of the Bentley’s engine as they wound down the serpentine road. Amelia flicked a piece of invisible dust from her stocking clad knee and assured, “I’ll take care of it.”

* * * *

            Merlin stepped out of the Bentley and stared up at his well-lit estate. Every light was on, as if they were a good damn football stadium. His pulse fluttered as he took in the bright windows, glowing eyes glaring down at him, judging him for being _gone_. And he just knew.

He didn’t even look back to see if Amelia was following him as he rushed up the stairs and flew through the front door. “Galahad,” Merlin barked, “Percival! Now!”

            Amelia shut the front door. “Is everything all right?”

            Merlin didn’t answer. He started up the stairs, yelling, “Gala—”

            “Merlin,” Harry said, appearing around the corner with a grim expression.

            “Where is he?” Merlin demanded, moving past Harry towards his bedroom.

            Harry caught his arm and Merlin spun around, snarling. Harry didn’t flinch. “I have Lancelot and Ector out with a team. Percival is following a lead he located on Valentine to see if we can locate where Eggsy may have been taken.”

            Merlin wrenched his arm out of Harry’s grip and roared, “Ye had one job! One fucking job! To protect him!”

            Harry grimaced, but he held Merlin’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

            “Sorry? Yer sorry?” Merlin seethed, his brogue dropping to a sharp, raspy whisper as he leaned close. “If anything happens to him, it’ll be ye that pays.”

            When it was over, when the anger subsided and the adrenaline burned away, Merlin would regret saying it, but in that moment, when all he knew was that Eggsy was _gone_ and he hadn’t been _there_ , he wanted the world to hurt as much as he did.

            “I’ll get him back Merlin, I swear to you,” Harry whispered.

            Merlin let him go and stepped back, drawing in a deep breath through his nose to try and stabilize his nerves. “How?”

            How could Eggsy, his heavily-pregnant omega, get taken while in a mansion heavily guarded by highly trained mafia agents?

            “He hacked the system, security went down long enough for him to slip in, and then he took out Gawain,” Harry explained.

            The confession struck Merlin like fist to the gut. He took a step back, almost hoping that if he put space between himself and Harry, that none of it would be true. Gawain had been a good agent—a loyal agent—and now he was gone, like that. There was no rhyme, no reason. His life was extinguished, and if Merlin didn’t work fast, Eggsy’s could be too.

            “What do we know?” Merlin asked, shutting down his emotions—anything and everything that could deter him from finding his mate—and rewired his brain to focus on the obstacle at hand. His heart may be shattering beneath the weight of everything, his soul and body may fall to pieces, but he would hold it together and he would find Eggsy. Or he’d die.

            “System went down three minutes until one. I was at the room two or three minutes after one. Eggsy was gone at that time,” Harry explained. “An air craft was reported in the area between 1:20 and 1:25. From what we can tell, he came in through the back, but left through the window in your room.”

            It grew harder and harder to shudder away the pain as Harry explained how Eggsy vanished from his life. Here Merlin had been so afraid of Eggsy being taken while he was out, so prepared for the worst if they left the safety of home, and it all happened here, in the gilded cage Merlin had prepared for Eggsy.

            Merlin grit his teeth. “Call Lancelot and Ector back. I want a full team prepared. Have Percival report to me with a location within the hour, is that understood?”

            “Yes, Merlin,” Harry said, and after the briefest of pauses, he added, “My King.”

            Harry turned sharply on his heels and walked off, leaving Merlin standing in the silent hall. The cold seeped into his bones, the warmth leeched from his flesh—from the house—and Merlin didn’t know how to fix it. The silence rang, the low solemn toll of bells, and a tremulous breath escaped him. He clenched his hands at his side.

            _Focus. He needs ye._

“Daisy,” Merlin gasped, suddenly realizing Harry hadn’t mentioned the wee one. He bolted into her room and burst in, startling Martha who sat next to Daisy’s bed knitting.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her expression smoothing when she realized it was him. “She’s fine,” Martha whispered, nodding to Daisy, who slept soundly in her bed. “Started crying when all the commotion started, wanted Eggsy, but I calmed her down.”

Merlin went to Daisy, gathering her up in his arms. Perhaps it was selfish, since he might have woken her, but he needed to hold her, needed her warmth, the scent of her floral bouquet, and the feel of her in his arms. She was all that he had left of Eggsy at the moment.

Daisy immediately turned her nose to nuzzle into the curve his neck, murmuring in her sleep. Her small fist curled against his chest and he pressed a kiss to her ringlets, whispering, “My sweet flower, Papa has ye. Nothing will happen to ye while I’m here.”

He looked up when the door clicked closed, Martha gone. He rocked Daisy back and forth, murmuring reassurances as she stirred in his arms. He felt a wetness slip down his cheeks, and once he realized the tears were there, he couldn’t stop them—couldn’t stop the onslaught of desperation that hooked into his heart.

A part of him was missing, and there was a terrifying possibility that he’d never get it back.

Merlin pressed his face into Daisy’s hair, and in the quiet darkness of her bedroom, he sobbed.

* * * *

            A sharp, driving pain split down the center of Eggsy’s head. He reached out for Merlin, seeking the warmth of his alpha, a balm to sooth the throbbing ache that battered against his skull. He was met with cold, empty air and a sudden realization that something was missing. Eggsy sniffed the air, searching for the familiar scent of his alpha. The lack of leather and earth made Eggsy open his eyes and look around.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy croaked, taking in the dimly lit room he’d been deposited in. The memories flooded forward, slamming into his brain with an angry rush, and making him wince.

_Killdeer._

The fucking bastard came into his house. Touched him. God only knew what else.

            Bile rose in Eggsy’s throat and he struggled to sit up before he puked all over himself. He fumbled for something to puke in and came up empty handed, ending up releasing the contents of his stomach all over the floor. The acid burned his nostrils and made his eyes water.

            Eggsy pressed a hand to his stomach and heaved the last bit of dinner, wishing he hadn’t had red sauce.

            The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he sagged against the headboard of the bed. He took in a few calming breaths and went over his situation. He wasn’t bound, so that was something.

            Eggsy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The stench of vomit filled the room and made his nose curl, further unsettling his delicate stomach.

            “Think,” Eggsy rasped. If he focused on his next moves and not the fact that his rabbit heart was ready to burst, he may be able to get through this.

            He was still dressed in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, though he had no shoes or socks. He twisted his arms and stretched his legs, checking to see if there were any injuries and relieved to find none.

            Was it just him that was taken? Did Mr. Killdeer get Daisy?

            Eggsy growled, clenching his hands against his thighs. If Mr. Killdeer even looked at her, Eggsy would rip his throat out.

            _Focus. Y’ need to get out of here._

Working himself into a panic over what-ifs wouldn’t do anything. He needed to figure a way out.

            Eggsy swung his legs over and tested his weight on his feet—mindful not to step in the puddle of sick. His legs held, though they were a little weak. Eggsy walked over to the wall in front of him, running his hands down it until he found a light switch. He hit the switch. The bright florescent light flared to life. Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut briefly, then opened them, black dots dancing in front of his vision.

            He knuckled the corners of his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. Eggsy took a better look around the room. The bed was shoved against the wall to the right, next to an exquisite dresser. For hostage rooms, it wasn’t the worse. Pop art was hung on the wall, and there was a set of table and chairs to his left with a polished pewter bowl of fruit. Eggsy was pleased to see that he’d vomited all over the ornate carpet, which covered the dark hardwood floor.

            _Good, I hope it stains._

There were two doors, one immediately to his left, and another across the room, a few meters from the dinette set. Eggsy tested the closes door first, not surprised to find it locked.

            He went to the second door, finding an ensuite complete with claw foot tub and toilet. Eggsy looked around the white room, cataloging everything he could find that could be of any use. Plush towels. Toilet paper. No chemicals under the sink. Some lavender and chamomile scented soap. The medicine cabinet was empty, spare a tube of tooth paste and a wrapped tooth brush.

            Eggsy brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth.

            He pressed down the prickles of panic that began to lick up the sides of his stomach and returned to the main room after cleaning the vomit from his mouth. He went to the dresser and opened the drawers, finding each one empty.

            So he had nothing. He couldn’t even fashion his toothbrush into a shiv.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy whispered, sinking onto the bed and dropping his head into his hands. What was he going to do? Wait until Merlin found him?

            Who knew how long that would be? He’d been arrested, and Eggsy didn’t doubt that it was linked to his kidnapping and Valentine, so the chances of Merlin getting out were slim. A new wave of nausea crested inside him.

            God he wanted Merlin. He needed his strength. Wanted the reassurance that came from just being near him.

            Tears prickled the back of Eggsy’s eyes as his emotions rose up, but he quickly clamped down on them, sucking in a sharp breath. No. He couldn’t breakdown now. Falling to pieces wasn’t an option.

            He flattened his hand against his stomach and whispered, “It’ll be okay, dove.”

            There was a small press against his palm, as if the babe could sense Eggsy’s need for comfort.

            The door handle jiggled, and Eggsy dropped his hand away from his stomach, muscles tensing. The door opened and Mr. Killdeer entered. He shut the door before Eggsy could get a good look at what was outside of the room.

            “Sleeping beauty awakes,” Mr. Killdeer greeted, eyes locking on Eggsy.

            A shiver raced down Eggsy’s spine as he met Mr. Killdeer’s gaze, suddenly realizing what it meant to be a butterfly beneath the microscope.

            “Y’ fucked up, bruv,” Eggsy said, though he doubted Mr. Killdeer really cared about what he had to say.

            “Indulge me,” Mr. Killdeer said, remaining where he was in front of the door. At least he hadn’t touched Eggsy yet.

            “When Merlin finds out wot y’ve done, Valentine ain’t going to be able to save yer arse. Nuffin will.”

            Eggsy had never seen a shark smile, but he was pretty sure that if they could, it would be like the slow tilt of Mr. Killdeer’s lips. There was something unnatural in the way his mouth moved, while the muscles in his cheeks remained still. It took all of Eggsy’s self-control to not crawl up the bed and put more distance between them.

            “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. The proper authorities have been notified about Merlin’s, and Kingsman’s, extracurricular activities. The most he’ll be doing for the next, oh… ten to twenty years, will be becoming well acquainted with his cellmate.”

            Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, the stench of vomit coating his tongue. He choked down the residual taste of puke and hissed, “Y’ bastard.”

            Mr. Killdeer glanced down at the mess Eggsy made and tsked softly. “Naughty, naughty.”

            Eggsy dug his nails into his thighs, wishing he had some kind of weapon to grab. Mr. Killdeer looked up, and Eggsy hated that he flinched.

            Belatedly he realized there was nothing he could do as Mr. Killdeer approached him. He had no weapons. He had nothing but himself, and he couldn’t fight, not in his condition.

            “Don’t worry, you’ll learn quickly to control yourself, I don’t doubt it,” Mr. Killdeer said.

            Eggsy leaned away from his out stretched hand, sliding further up the bed until his back hit the wall. “Stay the fuck away from me.”

            “I have to say, I hadn’t planned on taking a mate,” Mr. Killdeer purred, somehow still managing to maintain his monotone decibel. “But when I saw you at your stepfather’s apartment, saw the fire in your eyes, I knew I’d have to have you. It’s an added benefit that getting you, and taking care of Kingsman for Valentine, line up.”

            “I ain’t y’r mate,” Eggsy spat viciously. “And y’ sure as hell aren’t my alpha. Merlin is my alpha!”

            Mr. Killdeer cocked his head to the side, blinking his beady eyes at Eggsy. There were a few seconds where the world stilled, where nothing moved, not even the air in Eggsy’s lungs. The tension stretched between them, pulled tighter and tighter, until suddenly it snapped, and the world tipped into a flurry of motions.

            Mr. Killdeer lashed out like a viper, reaching for Eggsy, and Eggsy did the only thing he knew how to do—he fought. He sunk his teeth into the supple meat of flesh between Mr. Killdeer’s thumb and index finger. Mr. Killdeer shouted in pain, and an explosion of fire erupted across the side of Eggsy’s face from his backhanded slap.

            Eggsy hit the wall with a thump and a groan, everything spinning in front of his eyes. He groggily pushed himself up, his brain screaming to move, to act, to not give up. He spat blood and a fleshy chunk against the wall. He didn’t know if the blood was his or Mr. Killdeer’s.

            Hands like talons latched onto his shoulders and flipped him around, shoving his face into the pillows. Eggsy bucked back with a vicious scream, trying to offset the weight applied between his shoulders.

            “Keep fighting,” Mr. Killdeer encouraged, “Show me how strong you are.”

            “Let go!” Eggsy bellowed, pressing his hands against the mattress and shoving back to try and lift up. Mr. Killdeer pushed him back down, forcing him up on his knees so his arse was presented in the air.

            “There are plans in motion,” Mr. Killdeer continued to ramble, “Plans you can’t stop. The world is changing, evolving, and we are at the precipice of it all. You can either join Valentine as my mate, or you can parish with the rest of the world.”

            “Y’re fucking bonkers!” Eggsy twisted his head down, spit and blood smearing his chin. His stomach pushed towards the mattress with a painful amount of pressure. He cried, forcing his weight on his elbows and knees to prevent his belly from being squished, and pleaded, “Please, let me up.”

            Mr. Killdeer moved his hand so it wrapped around Eggsy’s neck and squeezed tightly, forming a noose. “Not yet,” he murmured. “First I’m going to bond you.” He grabbed Eggsy’s pajama bottoms pulled them down with a hard tug. The cold air slapped Eggsy’s arse, making his balls shrivel and retract. “Then I’m going to take care of that growth inside you.”

            Eggsy’s eyes widened and he started to struggle with renewed vigor. Mr. Killdeer dug his nails into the sides of Eggsy’s neck. The bed shifted as he climbed on and moved behind him. “Don’t worry,” Mr. Killdeer reassured, “We’ll replace that thing with our own child. Everything will be just fine.”

            The snick of his zipper being pulled down reverberated through Eggsy, penetrating straight to his core. Eggsy clawed at the bed, trying to haul himself away.

            Mr. Killdeer grabbed his hip with a free hand, knocking Eggsy’s legs wider apart. He felt the blunt head of Mr. Killdeer’s cock press against his dry entrance, and he stiffened, seized up with the realization that there was nothing he could do.

            A knock at the door stopped Mr. Killdeer. He paused, cockhead pressed again, but not entering, Eggsy’s arsehole.

            Mr. Killdeer let out a heavy sigh through his nose and released Eggsy. Eggsy scrambled up the bed, pressing himself into the corner near the headboard, hands immediately flying to shield his stomach. Mr. Killdeer got off the bed, tucked himself away, and zipped his trousers. He straightened his tie, smoothed out his hair, and shot Eggsy a pointed look that said _behave_.

            He walked over to the door and opened it. “Yes?”

            A shorter, dark haired woman with double prosthetics stated, “Valentine wants to speak with you.”

            There was a brief pause, and then, “Of course. I’m on my way.”

            Mr. Killdeer looked back at Eggsy. “I’ll be back.” He left, closing the door. There was an audible click as he locked the door behind him.

            Eggsy sagged against the wall. He clamped one hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sob that tore through him, while he kept the other on his stomach. His bottoms hung from one foot. He feebly pulled them on, the silk slipping from his trembling hands twice as he struggled to get his leg through the hole. He tugged the waist band up and collapsed onto the bed, rolling to his side and curling into a fetal position.

            He knew he shouldn’t cry, that he needed to pull himself together and find a way out, but all he could do was hold his stomach and break.

* * * *

            “I’ve got it,” Percival announced from where he was stationed behind a computer. Merlin crossed the room to where Percival sat, studiously typing at the laptop. “I traced—”

            “I don’t bloody care,” Merlin snapped. “Just tell me where he fucking is.”

            Percival nodded, hit a button, and pulled up a map, which zoomed into the location. “Outside of London, at one of his private homes.”

            “Are ye positive?” Merlin asked, leaning over Percival’s shoulder to study the map. The area was in the country side, west of London.

            “Yes,” Percival assured.

            “Galahad, prepare the team. I want everyone to leave in fifteen,” Merlin stated, briskly walking out of the room. He swung by Daisy’s room, where Martha still sat watching over Daisy. He dropped a kiss on her sleeping head and whispered to the matronly caregiver, “Do not let anything happen to her.”

            Martha didn’t look up from her knitting. “Nothing will happen to the babe.”

            She withdrew a nickel plated gun from her apron and set it down on the nearby table. Merlin let out a slow breath through his nose, nodded, and left. Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way to Valentine’s.

            Merlin’s Escalade lead the caravan of black SUVs, which wound through the curving country roads. Lavender hills rolled like gentle waves across the fields. The sky had paled, fading to a softer violet as dawn approached.

            Merlin sat in the back of the Escalade, a laptop open in his lap with the coordinates pulled up.

            “Percival I want ye to lead Bravo Strike Team. The area surrounding the home is high and wooded. Take out the guards,” Merlin ordered. “Galahad ye’ll lead Alpha Strike. Bors will set the detonations, on his signal, you’ll move in. I dinnae want any survivors, understood?”

            “Understood,” Harry said, meeting his gaze, and an understanding passed between them. If the tables had been turned and Percival was the one missing, Harry would have reacted the same way.

            When Merlin had Eggsy back home safely, he’d apologize to Harry for his harsh words. This was in Harry’s control as much as it was his. It was the helplessness that killed Merlin. He had no control, no power to stop what happened. He could only stand by, a bystander as his mate was taken from him.

            “I’ll head the extraction. We’ll take the rear, move in under the chaos.” Merlin slammed the laptop closed and set it aside. “And Galahad?”

            Harry tipped his head to the side in acknowledgement.

            “Mr. Killdeer is _mine_ ,” Merlin stated, the order low and feral, a promise tainted by death. He’d kill Valentine. He’d burn down his kingdom. But Mr. Killdeer? Oh, death would be too merciful.

* * * *

            Merlin looked through the night vision goggles, tracking the guard who walked the perimeter of the house. Valentine’s home was tucked in foot hills, overlooking a sprawling sea of beeches and elms. Under the cover of the trees, Merlin waited for the strike to begin.

            The wind stirred the leaves, the only noise beyond his shallow breathing. A calm had settled over him, replacing the anger, which had raged through him during the ride to Valentine’s country home. Now he was a panther waiting, watching as his prey moved naively through the darkness, unsuspecting of the carnage to come.

            “Position Percival,” Merlin whispered into the mic in his ear. His team waited behind him, crouched low to the ground. Lancelot was to his right, Ector to his left. Behind him Geraint stood like an indominatable fortress.

            “I have a view.” Percival confirmed through the intercom.

            Merlin waited until the guards made another round, then ordered, “Now.”

            Percival, along with Lamorak and Kay, took out the guards with clean shots. One by one they dropped to the ground, clearing a path for Bors. Merlin watched as Bors moved around the house, setting explosives along the east wing of the house.

            Not even five minutes later, Bors said over the com, “Detonating.”

            The explosion ripped through the right side of the house, trumpeting the start of the battle. Merlin shoved to his feet, picked up his HK416, hefting the rifle onto his shoulder, and growled, “Let’s get my mate.”

* * * *

            Eggsy knew he couldn’t lay there and cry. Sobbing wasn’t going to get him out of the room, but telling himself that and actually doing it were two very different things. The futility of his situation hung over him like a well-sharpened blade, and he knew it was only time before the ax came down.

            He scrubbed at his eyes, drawing in a shuddering breath that trembled through his lungs, and pushed weakly into a sitting position.

            _Think, Eggsy._ He needed to find a way out. He glanced at the fruit bowl, eyes sore and puffy, and considered if he could the pewter bowl under his pillow. Bludgeoning Mr. Killdeer sounded like a lovely idea.

            He wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand and stood. No. The bowl was too big and Mr. Killdeer would notice it missing.

            There wasn’t anything in the room. He could break a chair leg, but it was the same as the bowl. Mr. Killdeer was observant, and he’d realize something was missing as soon as he entered.

            Eggsy needed something that wouldn’t immediately set Mr. Killdeer on guard. He returned to the bathroom, taking in everything. Eggsy sighed and turned the faucet on, splashing cold water on his face. He blindly groped for a towel, water droplets dripping from his nose. He pressed the plush towel to his chin, looking up to meet his reflection.

            And it clicked.

            He took in the mirror, set in a chrome frame. Eggsy glanced at the towel in his hands, then carefully wrapped it around his fist. He didn’t think about it as he drew his arm back and punched the mirror, shattering the glass.

            Shards fell into the sink. Eggsy shook out the towel and used it to pick out a large, jagged shard about half the length of his forearm. It came to a deadly point, the bathroom light glinting off its reflective surface.  
            Eggsy dropped the towel in the sink, shut the light off, and returned to the bedroom, making sure to close the bathroom door securely behind him. He slipped the piece of glass under his pillow and laid back down on the bed.

            Now it was just about waiting.

            He slid his hand over his stomach, whispering, “Everything will be okay dove. I’ll not let anything happen to y’, not while I’m here.”

            Eggsy wished he was home. He wished Merlin was with him. He wished so many things, and he knew that he might as well have been wishing on airplanes. Nothing would come of hoping. He’d need to take, need to fight.

            He’d done it once before with Dean, and he could do it again.

            “Everything will be okay,” Eggsy repeated, and he didn’t know if it was for the baby or himself, but maybe if he kept saying it, it would become true.

            He didn’t know how long he waited. It felt like hours, days, years really; most likely it had only been a ten or fifteen minutes.

            Eggsy stiffened when he heard the lock and he pushed himself up so he was sitting, his hand positioned near, but not under, the pillow. The door opened and Mr. Killdeer walked back in, his hand bandaged.

            “Get out,” Eggsy ordered venomously. “Get out!”

            Mr. Killdeer closed the door and hit the lock. He smiled, and Eggsy wished that he could read something in his gleaming eyes. They were as expressive as marbles, and all Eggsy saw was death hanging in their darkness.

            “Y’re fucking insane, y’ know that?” Eggsy spat. “And if y’ think I’ll ever be y’r mate, y’r wrong. I’ll _never_ be y’rs.”

            “Maybe not in the beginning,” Mr. Killdeer accented. “But with time? Oh you will learn, or you will hurt.”

            A chill raced down Eggsy’s spine, sending the hairs on his arms standing. He scooted back on the bed, hand dipping under the pillow. He brushed his fingers against the sharp edge of the glass, but didn’t grab it—not yet.

            “Y’ think I’m scared?” Eggsy scoffed, calling on the same bravado he hid behind when Dean came after him. “Y’ ain’t the first to hit me.”

            “Hit you?” Mr. Killdeer chuckled and took a step towards the bed. Eggsy glanced over Mr. Killdeer’s shoulder, judging the distance between the bed and the door. The shortening distance between him and Mr. Killdeer was a countdown towards the end. “No, I won’t hit you. I’ll _break_ you.”

            Eggsy clung to the fraying strands of his courage and met Mr. Killdeer’s eyes. “Y’ won’t be the first to try.”

            Dean had tried, Merlin had even tried—and come close—but Eggsy was made of something stronger than flesh and blood. He was concrete and cold nights, he was the streets given breath, and he learned that he was indestructible when he fought for those he loved. He was made of god damn titanium and diamond.

            Mr. Killdeer closed the distance between them and Eggsy barely had time to react. Mr. Killdeer pressed against him, unrelenting steel trying to bind him. Eggsy grabbed a hold of the glass, his palm slicing into the sides, and plunged it into Mr. Killdeer’s shoulder with a scream.

            Mr. Killdeer ripped off him with a howl of pain, hands going for the glass but freezing before he removed it. Blood gushed around the room, seeping down the front of his pristine white shirt.

            Eggsy scrambled off the bed and grabbed the bowl of fruit, hurling the apples and oranges at Mr. Killdeer. He rushed the door, hitting the lock and flying out. He didn’t stop, didn’t think as he moved into the hall and straight for the guards, who turned in surprise.

            They raised their guns but hesitated, eyes wide as Eggsy flew at them. He held the steel bowl with both hands and swung hard, smashing the rounded edge of the bowl into the side of the first guard’s face. His gun went off and hit his companion in the gut. Eggsy spun, crushing the bowl into the shot guard’s nose.

            Eggsy stomped on his hand, forcing him to release the gun, and grabbed the new weapon. Mr. Killdeer barreled out of the room, eyes wide and maddened. The jagged blade of mirror jutted from his shoulder at an angle. He looked at Eggsy and snarled.

            Eggsy fired at Mr. Killdeer, but he ducked back into the room, dodging the bullet. Eggsy didn’t waste time taking a second shot. He bolted down the hall, not sure where he was going, but knowing he had to run _somewhere._

He didn’t have to look to know Mr. Killdeer was behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as took a corner. Eggsy made it a few feet before an explosion went off somewhere in the house and shuddered through the walls. Eggsy stumbled into a cabinet, bumping him stomach sharply and hissing.

            “ _Eggsy_ ,” Mr. Killdeer called, the lilting cadence of his voice scratching down Eggsy’s spine. He was close. So close.

            Eggsy steadied his feet, his free hand pressed to the underside of his stomach where he hit the table, and then started to run.

* * * *

            Harry led the front attack, joined shortly by Percival. They stormed the front, drawing what guards didn’t go to investigate the fire towards the foyer. Merlin went through the back, taking out any guards that came into view. Bodies hit the ground with a hard thud, leaving a trail of corpses in his wake.

            “Fan out. Find Eggsy,” Merlin ordered. “And remember, I want Mr. Killdeer alive.”

            Over the roar of flames, gun fire thundered, punctuated occasionally by screams. Merlin stalked down the hall, moving through a dining room with a wall of windows and on one side and horrible pop art on the other. From the reflection in the glass he caught a flicker of movement. He ducked just as a razor thin blade whistled past his head. He dropped and rolled, coming back up with his rifle aimed as Valentine’s henchwoman turned sharply on the hardwood floor. The wood peeled and curled beneath her prosthetic legs.

            Merlin fired off too shots at Gazelle, each one dodged nimbly. She leapt, aiming her deadly leg at him, and Merlin barely had time to move. The blade scraped across his arm, slicing through the fabric of his suit.

            As she came down, he moved to slam the butt of his gun into the back of her head. She turned to abruptly, blocking the strike. She was a flurry of motions; each move flowed into the next. Merlin stumbled back, raising his gun to deflect a killer blow.

            The weight of the gun gave and Merlin felt it slip from his fingers, the rifle cut in half. He looked down at his destroyed gun, fresh anger boiling up. That was his favorite gun. “Oh ye will pay for that.”

            Gazelle straightened and tipped her head. There wasn’t a single hair out of place. She observed Merlin quietly, and he felt like he was being weighed. A small part of Merlin admired her strength and agility. She was skilled, to say the least, and if Merlin could have arranged it, she would have made an amazing Kingsman.

            _And perhaps she still could._

“Valentine won’t survive this. Whatever deal he cut with Hesketh will be completely dissolved, and Hesketh will be wading through an ocean of paperwork and lawsuits,” Merlin said. He’d already set into motion Hesketh’s downfall. The final nail would be hammered into his coffin once Merlin finished with Valentine. “Whatever he offered ye, I dinnae think it’s worth yer life. He’s _weak_. And I think ye know it.”

            Gazelle rolled her shoulders, shifting her body so it was turned sideways, one leg drawn back. The light glinted off the chrome prosthetic.

            “I can offer ye a place with me. My empire is strong, and my people are good and loyal.” Merlin held his ground, meeting Gazelle’s deceptively dark eyes. “I would be honored to call ye a Kingsman, but I will not offer this again. Join me or die with yer partner and Valentine.”

            Gazelle clinched her hands at her side. She was small, barely reaching Merlin’s shoulders, but there was so much power coursing through her veins. She was a beta, her scent clean, like fresh laundry, a slight metallic bite to it, and Merlin couldn’t tell if it was natural or from her double prosthetics.

            The tension swelled, the silence broken only by the rapid fire of guns and death. Then suddenly all the air was released from the room, as if someone had popped a balloon, and Gazelle relaxed. “Killdeer has grown weak,” Gazelle said, “He’s no longer thinking, not since your omega.”

The mention of Eggsy raised Merlin’s hackles.

“Where is Eggsy?” Merlin demanded.

Gazelle nodded to the door behind Merlin. “He’s being kept in a room in the west wing. Killdeer planned to mate him.” She spat the last part out as if the words were sour and bitter.

Merlin held her gaze for a split second, trying to decide if she’d slice him in half as soon as he turned his back, but then he decided he didn’t care. Eggsy was close. He turned and sprinted out the door, moving towards the foyer of the home.

He realized as he walked out into the large room that the gun fire had stopped. A small group of guards had been herded to the side, hands held behind their heads and weapons discarded off to the side. Percival and his team kept them at gun point.

Crouched at Harry’s feet in front of a pile of vomit was Valentine. His dark complexion had grown ashen and clammy. Blood splatters stained the bill of his white snapback.

“M, my man,” Valentine greeted shakily. There was a slight lisp to his speech; Merlin could never tell if it was real of fabricated. “What a surprise.”

Merlin stopped, regarding Valentine calmly. “Ye took my omega.”

Valentine visibly paled. “No, you see, Killdeer took your omega. But I assure you, he’s been well taken care of.” Merlin somehow doubted that. “Why don’t we stop this nonsense. We can sit, discuss a deal. I can bring you in with Hesketh.”

Merlin smirked. “I dinnae think Hesketh is in a place right now to be brokering anymore deals. And neither are ye.”

Valentine glanced past Merlin, relief briefly flooding his eyes. “Gazelle! Gazelle, get him!” Valentine shouted.

Merlin didn’t even hear her as she approached. She was a ghost, slipping in and out of existence. She came to a stop beside Merlin, the top of her head barely brushing his shoulder, and regarded Valentine quietly.

            Without breaking eye contact with Valentine, Merlin stated, “If ye want to be a Kingsman, ye will kill yer former employer.”

            He barely finished the sentence before Gazelle launched forward, faster than a cheetah, and impaled her right prosthetic between Valentine’s eyes. He slumped forward, hands twitching as nerve-endings fired off. The light in his eyes faded, glazing over. She withdrew her foot and Valentine face planted into his own vomit.

            “Kill the guards,” Merlin ordered Percival.

            It took five shots to wipe out the remaining guards.

            Heat had begun to creep into the house, and Merlin knew the fire would soon catch and spread, devouring the house. “Show me where Eggsy is,” Merlin ordered.

            No sooner had he said it, he heard running and sharp cry from the tops of the stairs. He spun around and watched as Mr. Killdeer seized Eggsy by the back of the neck and jammed a pistol into his belly. Eggsy tipped precariously at the top of the stairs, secured only by Mr. Killdeer’s vice grip.

            “Don’t move,” Mr. Killdeer ordered, voice edged with hysterics.

            Eggsy stared wide-eyed at Merlin, face bruised and blood-crusted, tear streaks running down his face. “Don’t,” Eggsy stammered. “Please, just don’t hurt the baby. Please. Whatever y’ want, I’ll do it—just—just _please_.”

            Mr. Killdeer pressed the gun in a little deeper and Eggsy winced. “Shut up,” Mr. Killdeer yelled. He was pale, and when he shifted, Merlin caught sight of his bloodied side and the giant piece of glass jutting from his shoulder. Dark, nearly black, blood gushed from the wound, no doubt aggravated by the way he moved his shoulder to hold Eggsy.

            Mr. Killdeer seemed to suddenly see the scene below him, eyes skimming over the fallen guards and Valentine, before stopping on Gazelle. He smiled bitter sweetly.

            “Then we’re done?” He asked.

            “We were as soon as you grew obsessed with that omega,” Gazelle stated. “It’s over, release him.”

            Mr. Killdeer threw his head back and laughed. The sound sent a cold shiver down Merlin’s spine.

            “No, no it isn’t,” Mr. Killdeer whispered. “I still have him. And you won’t do anything while I do. So _move_.”

            Merlin glanced sideways at Gazelle for a split second, and in that moment he felt an exchange and understanding pass. They moved in unison, Merlin going right while Gazelle vaulted up, grabbing onto the banister to flip herself over. Merlin raced up the stairs, and as Gazelle’s leg sliced through the Mr. Killdeer’s hand, Mr. Killdeer shoved Eggsy.

            Merlin caught him before he could fall, the weight of Eggsy’s body forcing Merlin to collapse onto the steps. Eggsy cried out, hands latching onto Merlin. Merlin stood, whispering, “Go to Harry, _now_.”

            Eggsy struggled to his feet with Merlin’s help, entire body trembling, and hurried down the steps to Harry, who waited with Percival. Merlin moved to the second landing, where Gazelle and Mr. Killdeer fought. Despite his injuries, Mr. Killdeer moved gracefully, dodging and weaving past Gazelle. Even with the profuse amount of blood escaping him, he was a man possessed, driven by nearly preternatural adrenaline to survive.

            Merlin drew one of his guns from his shoulder holster, and while Mr. Killdeer’s back was too him, he fired two shots, taking out his knees. Mr. Killdeer collapsed with a scream.

            Gazelle stopped, chest heaving. She smoothed out a strand of hair and looked at Merlin, waiting for instructions.

            Merlin moved around to look at Mr. Killdeer. “Ye kidnapped my omega,” Merlin hissed, punctuating the statement with a hard punch to the face. Mr. Killdeer spat out a tooth with a glob of blood. “Ye hurt him.” Another punch. “Ye threatened my baby.” Another punch. Killdeer swayed, but even with his skin nearly translucent and his face a mask of blood, his eyes still burned defiantly. “I will not—”

            He was cut off by Eggsy’s pained cry. “Merlin!” Merlin froze, looking over the banister at Eggsy, who was collapsed on the floor holding his stomach. “Oh god, oh god—Merlin!”

            “He’s going into labor,” Percival yelled, moving behind Eggsy to hook his hands in his arm pits and lift him up. “We need to get him to a hospital, now!”

            “Kill him,” Merlin ordered Gazelle, already heading for the stairs.

            He heard two thumps a couple seconds later, but didn’t glance black to see what Gazelle did. He was at Eggsy’s side in seconds, looping his arms around Eggsy’s waist. His scent was all wrong, muddled with Killdeer’s, sour from distress and panic, and holding the briny note of sickness.

            “I got ye love,” Merlin assured, “It’s okay.”

            Eggsy groaned, turning his face into Merlin’s chest. “Bring the car around,” Merlin barked, moving Eggsy towards the door.

            “Somethings wrong Merlin,” Eggsy sobbed. “It’s too early. It’s _too_ early.”

            “It’s okay,” Merlin continued to stammer, not sure if it was for himself or Eggsy. “Everything will be fine.”

            God, he hoped everything would be fine. They couldn’t have come this far, fought this hard, just to lose the baby. They couldn’t have.


	12. The Long Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> First off, apologies for the late update. My computer had some work done before I could edit and post this. But here it is, the final chapter!
> 
> Secondly, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! The response to this story was amazing and so encouraging and wonderful and I just can't believe how many people liked it. I next expected to break 1k in kudos, let alone receive so many comments. I appreciate everyone who read this story, whether you left a comment, kudos, or just enjoyed it! I had a blast writing it. I'm sad to see it end, but I'm very happy with it.
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!
> 
> I don't know if I'll return to this verse. As of right now I have no plans, but perhaps in the future I will. We'll see what inspires me.
> 
> I do have a few new projects in the work that I'm super excited about. A couple Hartwin fics and a Perciwin fic. So keep your eyes out for those!

            They were too far from a hospital. Even if Percival drove as fast as possible, they’d never reach the nearest city in time. The pain from Eggsy’s grip on his arm was a second thought as Merlin moved Eggsy carefully towards the door. His mind moved at sonic speed, mapping every scenario. Every choice ended with Eggsy dead in his arms, and as he stepped out into the crisp lavender dawn, he realized that it was very possible he could lose everything.

            The visceral fear sent ice through his veins. Eggsy groaned, body sagging against Merlin. In a single smooth motion Merlin scooped Eggsy into his arms. The weight made his muscles strain, but he ignored the burn and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s sweaty forehead. “It’s okay love, everything is fine. I got ye.”

            “Don’t let me lose the baby,” Eggsy stammered, his hand fisting around Merlin’s lapel. He looked up at Merlin, eyes disoriented and face flushed, and whispered, “Wotever happens, save the baby. Promise me.”

            Merlin’s throat ran dry. He tried to get his tongue to work, to say that it wouldn’t come to that, but staring into Eggsy’s eyes, he saw their infinite future shuddering to an end. All the years they promised, all the tomorrows they had hoped for, turned into yesterdays and impossibilities, and Merlin didn’t know if he had the strength to make that promise.

            “Promise me,” Eggsy insisted, voice strained. Desperate tears slipped down his rosy cheeks. “Fucking promise me, Merlin. The baby comes first. Y’ hear me?”

            “Yes,” Merlin croaked, the single word swallowed by another cry of pain from Eggsy.

            “Merlin, over here,” Harry called from the distance.

            Merlin turned to him, looking to where he pointed at a helicopter a few kilometers from the house. Thanking whatever gods existed, Merlin tightened his grip on Eggsy and said, “It’s going to be okay. We’re getting ye to a hospital.”

            “Call Dr. Shelby, tell her to get to the hospital!” Merlin yelled at Percival as he hurried to the helicopter. He climbed into the back, arranging Eggsy across the backseat. Harry climbed into the driver’s seat as Merlin buckled into his seat across from Eggsy.

            Vibrations shuddered through the haul of the helicopter as Harry started her up, the engine dully roaring beneath the hiss of fire slowly devouring Valentine’s house. Merlin reached across the distance and wrapped his hands around Eggsy’s. “Hold on baby, it’ll only be a little longer.”

            Eggsy grasped his stomach with his free hand. He lulled his head to the side and met Merlin’s eyes with a vacant gaze. Merlin gripped his clammy hand a little tighter, knowing if he let go, he may never hold that hand again.

* * * *

            Merlin hated hospitals. He hated their white walls. Hated the stringent medicinal smell that lingered in the air. He hated the quiet that was never really silent. No one talked, but so much was said in between the blips and beeps that rhythmically counted life.

            Most of all, he hated the gray doors that shut him out from the operation room. When the nurse had first pressed a hand to his chest, he’d growled viciously and said, “Move, or I’ll separate ye from that hand.”

            “You can’t go in there,” She had said, meeting Merlin’s gaze unflinchingly. “We’ll keep you updated. For now, you need to be patient.”

            Patient. As if waiting could somehow change fate.

            Merlin paced the floor, occasionally looking to the gray double doors, and then Harry, who lounged in one of the plastic orange chairs that lined the wall. He’d been on the phone since they arrived, keeping Percival updated while the rest of the group dealt with the aftermath. Merlin trusted Percival to take care of the cleanup—and if he was being honest, he didn’t care. All he cared about in that moment was Eggsy returning to him.

            From somewhere—Merlin didn’t know where, because he hadn’t found it yet—a clock ticked ominously, each second marked by a distinct tock. Merlin swore the nurses and doctors had disappeared behind the gray doors hours ago, but when he checked his watch, he realized it had only been a few minutes.

            “He’s strong,” Harry said.

Merlin spun around to face him. Harry looked so calm and collected, his hair held firm in its mold, his tea brown eyes reassuring, and in that moment Merlin hated him. He hated Harry more than he had hated anyone. If Harry had never brought Eggsy, if he’d never pushed Merlin to unwind, if he’d never given him a taste of happiness, Merlin wouldn’t be here now, watching his atrophying heart wither.

            Harry stood, and Merlin clenched his fist. The adrenaline from the attack still thrummed through his veins. Violence rioted inside him, screaming for release.

            “How can ye be so sure?” His boy had fought so hard, for so long. How could there be any more fight left in him?

            “Because you love him, and because he loves you,” Harry said.

            Was it that simple? Love trumped everything else? It wasn’t like the movies, happily ever after didn’t exist.

            The double doors swung open and Merlin turned around. Dr. Shelby stepped out, pulling down her face mask. He was in front of her in a flash. “How is he? The bairn?”

            “The babies are healthy, though the boy has a weak heartbeat, and they came early, so we’ll need to monitor them. Eggsy is weak. He lost a lot of blood. We have him on a transfusion right now and we’re monitoring him, but it’s still too early to stay,” Dr. Shelby explained gently.

            Merlin’s mind ground to a halt. “Babies?” He was vaguely aware of Harry coming to stand behind him. “Did ye say, _babies_?”

            Dr. Shelby smiled weakly and nodded. “I did. It turns out Eggsy was carrying twins. A boy and girl. He was hiding behind his sister, so we were never able to pick him up during the ultrasound.”

            A son and a daughter. Two. Merlin’s heart swelled in his chest. Harry grabbed his arm, and Merlin was sure it was the only thing keeping him standing at the moment.

            Suddenly an alarm went off and a nurse rushed out. “We need you doctor, he’s going into shock!”

            The brief euphoria burst and Merlin moved to rush past the doctor, to go to Eggsy. Harry tightened his grip, keeping him there as Dr. Shelby turned and went back through the gray doors. They slammed shut, locking him away again.

            Merlin choked on a sob. He turned, and for the briefest moments he considered punching Harry, but then he dropped his forehead on Harry’s shoulder and broke. Harry brought his arms around him and said, “I’m here.”

* * * *

            Merlin tried to imagine his life without Eggsy. He thought of watching Daisy grow up. He thought of his nameless son and daughter. He thought of the birthdays Eggsy would never see. The milestones he’d never experience. He thought about the anniversaries they’d miss and the nights he’d go to sleep alone.

            There was a moment, while standing in the comforting circle of Harry’s arms, that Merlin felt his heart splinter. It was the sharp, abrupt pain of a lightning strike, and Merlin knew Eggsy was gone.

            Even without bonding, Eggsy was his mate, and their hearts were tethered together with unbreakable red threads.

            Merlin didn’t even allow himself to consider his children not surviving. He clung to Harry, and tried to tell himself that the deep ache inside him wasn’t from Eggsy’s life going out.

            He waited for the doctors to come back out, to tell him it was over, that Eggsy had tried, but couldn’t fight anymore.

            They never did.

            And Merlin waited.

            At some point Harry got him to sit down and pressed a cup of tea in his hand. He vanished when his phone rang, and Merlin was left to listen to the tick tock of the invisible clock.

            The gray doors opened, and Merlin set his untouched drink down, standing. “Is he okay?” Merlin demanded as Dr. Shelby stepped out, exhaustion ringing her eyes.

            “He’s stabilized. We’re moving him to his room to rest. We still need to monitor him, but if he survives through the night, then he’ll recover,” Dr. Shelby said, and Merlin felt all the weight leave his feet.

            “Can I see him?”

            “Yes,” she nodded.

            “And the babes?”

            “We’ve moved them to the NICU ward. I’ll have a nurse show you to them,” she said.

            Merlin drew in a shuddering breath, and on the exhale, whispered, “Thank ye doctor, thank ye for everything.”

            She smiled weakly and patted his arm. “He’s a fighter, Merlin. He’ll pull through.”

            She left, and in a few short minutes, a nurse returned to show him to the NICU ward. She was nice enough to leave him alone, and he stood in the room, staring at the incubators, amazed at the tiny pink creatures sleeping inside them. They were small, not even half the length of his forearm, their faces scrunched and wrinkled. The only way he could tell the difference was by the labels ‘baby boy Lockhart’ and ‘baby girl Lockhart’.

            Merlin set his hand on each incubator. All the pain and fear, everything dark and vial that had grown inside him and consumed him, vanished in a peaceful warmth. Fresh tears prickled his eyes, and with a sniff, he wiped his face on his shoulder, trying to clear his vision. Merlin smiled, whispering, “Hello little ones, welcome to the world.”

* * * *

            Merlin didn’t know how long he spent in the NICU ward. Time didn’t exist when he looked into the scrunched faces of his children, his sweet baby boy and girl. Merlin vacillated between wanting to remain there, watching them sleep, and going to see Eggsy. Eventually his need to see his mate, to reassure himself that he was all right, won, and Merlin left the ward with a promise to return.

            He ran into Harry in the hall outside Eggsy’s door. Their eyes met, and Merlin opened his mouth to apologize, to mend the rift he had so hastily torn. Harry shook his head, mouth quirking, and said, “I would have reacted the same way. Go, see your mate. Percival has assured me that clean-up is on its way. Everything will be taken care of.”

            Merlin swallowed back a swell of emotion, and as he passed Harry, he clamped a hard firmly on his shoulder.

            Merlin walked into the room, immediately gravitating to Eggsy’s bedside. There was no pause or hesitance, he simply moved to his side, drawing a chair close so he could sit. He gathered Eggsy’s hands in his, kissing the scraped knuckles, and whispered, “My brave, sweet boy. Ye did so well, love. Ye made me so proud.”

            The only response he got was a blip from the heartrate monitor. He sighed and pressed Eggsy’s hand to his forehead, fighting back the buoying emotions.

            “I need ye to fight a little more, can ye do that? I need ye to pull through, to come back to me—to _us_. We have twins, love, a baby boy and girl. Daisy will be so excited.”

            He turned Eggsy’s hand in his, so his palm faced up. Merlin kissed his palm, his wrist. “Please come back to me. I can’t do this without ye.”

            The monitor steadily tracked his life, the only reassurance that Eggsy was fighting to stay with him.

* * * *

            It was a long day and night, but by the next morning, Eggsy woke. He was weak, but he’d make it, and Merlin had sobbed with relief. While Merlin focused on Eggsy’s recovery and the newest additions to his family, Percival and Harry took over the helm of Kingsman. They worked in unison to erase any traces of Valentine and their presence at the house. It was reported as a gas leak. No survivors were found.

            Following the tragic news of Valentine’s death, Charlie Hesketh was arrested for illegal trades and accounting fraud. In light of the recent scandal, his stock plummeted, and the company took a detrimental hit, one which Merlin suspected they wouldn’t be able to recover from now that their president and CEO was facing twenty-plus years in prison.

             To celebrate the arrival Lily Michelle Lockhart and Rowan Lee Lockhart, Harry and Percival arranged for a small celebration.

            Daisy squealed in delight and broke free of Roxy’s grip as soon as she saw Eggsy and the two carries. She raced over, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, and asked, “Babies?”

            “Yes flowah, babies,” Eggsy said, grinning from ear to ear. Merlin set Rowan’s carrier down, allowing Daisy to peek at her new baby brother.

            Daisy cooed, crouching down so she was face level with the newborn. Harry set Lily’s carrier down next to Rowan’s. Daisy looked between the two, not seeming to know which one to watch. She squealed, and the infants shifted but didn’t wake.

            “Look at them,” Ector said, coming over with Roxy and the other Kingsman. “They’re so small. Why are they so small?”

            “Because they’re babies?” Roxy rolled her eyes at him, lips twitching in a smile. “What, did you think they’d come out fully grown?”

            “No, of course not, but I didn’t expect them to be so _tiny_.”

            “They’ll grow,” Eggsy assured with a chuckle. “Especially if they take after their father.”

            Eggsy beamed up at Merlin, and Merlin’s heart fluttered. _Father_. It still didn’t feel real. He almost expected to wake, to realize that everything had been a dream.

            He wrapped his arms around Eggsy and tugged him close. He looked at Daisy, who struggled to her feet, and said, “Princess, we got ye a present.”

            Her eyes lit up all over again. Eggsy shifted through his baby bag, withdrawing a carefully wrapped box, and passed it to Daisy. “It’s a special gift, only for big sisters.”

            “’m big sister,” Daisy pronounced, chest puffed out. She tore through the shiny pink wrapping paper, tossing it at Ector’s and Roxy’s feet. Daisy opened the tiffany blue box and squealed. “Shiny.”

            Merlin chuckled. “Aye, princess. It is.” He crouched down, withdrawing the key, with a diamond daisy pattern on it, and slipped the silver chain over her head. “Do ye like it?”

            Daisy stared wide-eyed at the necklace, which caught the light of the chandelier and sparkled brilliantly. She threw her arms around Merlin’s neck with a happy sigh and nuzzled close. Merlin hugged her tightly, hefting her into his arms as he stood.

            “The food is ready,” Percival announced, beckoning everyone into the drawing room, which had been turned into a party room.

            Merlin carried Rowan and Daisy into the room, while Harry helped carry Lily. The newest additions were set on the couch, so everyone would be able to see. In minutes the room was alive with Kingsman. Nimue and Nineve cooed and awed over the twins, while Pierre continuously brought out food. Martha seemed beside herself with the latest additions to the family, and for a terrifying moment Merlin thought she might actually cry from happiness.

            Merlin watched Gazelle as she lingered in the background, observing with cautious eyes as everyone mingled—agents and employees alike. Roxy laughed with Amelia, while Ector animatedly spoke with Eggsy.

            And Merlin realized with a growing warmth radiating through his core, that this was his life now.

            Harry clamped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder from behind and said, “I’m not going to say I told you so, but I do believe you still owe me a bottle of scotch.”

            Merlin chuckled. “Aye, that I do.”

* * * *

**Six Months Later**

Eggsy settled Rowan into his crib with a smile, humming in a soothing register to help lull him to sleep. Between the two, Lily was the heavier sleeper. As soon as Eggsy set her in her bed, she was out like a light. Rowan on the other hand was restless, as if he were afraid he’d miss something important if he closed his eyes for even a second.

            “Go to sleep now,” Eggsy instructed, tucking Rowan’s blanket around him. “Daddy wants to get laid, and he can’t do that if y’re awake.”

            “Don’t tell our son that,” Merlin said from behind Eggsy.

            Eggsy grinned over his shoulder. “Well it’s true.”

            Merlin rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched. “I still don’t want our son knowing about our sex life. Now go kiss Daisy goodnight, she’s asking for ye.”

            Eggsy chuckled, gave Rowan one last kiss, then slipped out of the bedroom and moved over to Daisy’s. He walked over to the bed, nudging the canopy out of the way, and took a seat on the edge. “Oh my days, look how big y’re getting. Before y’ know it, y’ll be driving,” Eggsy said with a chiding click of his tongue. “Wot will I do, flowah?”

            Daisy giggled, squirming in her bed and hugging her teddy bear tighter. “Silly Eggy.”

            “I believe someone has a birthday coming up. Do y’ know wot kind of party y’ want?” Eggsy asked, unsurprised when Daisy announced jubilantly, “Princess!”

            He kissed both of her cheeks. “Of course. Now go to sleep. Uncle Ryan and Uncle Jamal are coming over tomorrow, so y’ want to make sure y’re nice and rested. I love y’ flowah.”

            “Love you too, daddy,” Daisy said with a large, cooing yawn.

            Eggsy’s heart fluttered. The first time Daisy had slipped and called him daddy, he hadn’t known what to do. He wasn’t her father, but in their muddled up world, where her parents were gone, he was all she had. Eggsy knew he probably should have discouraged it, but he didn’t. And he didn’t regret it.

            Merlin was her papa, and he was daddy.

            Maybe when she was older, he would tell her about Michelle. But then again, maybe he wouldn’t. It was wrong, but he wanted to protect her from that life. Even if it was in the past, it could still hurt, and if Eggsy could shelter her from that pain, he would.

            He kissed her forehead one last time then left, leaving the bedroom door open a crack. He returned to his room, finding Merlin already in bed with a book open and a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

            Eggsy nudged the door closed with his foot and walked over to the bed, tugging his shirt off. He still had some of his pregnancy weight, but he’d steadily been melting off the fat, re-sculpting it into muscle. His biggest problem were his breasts. They were swollen and leaking, which made everything fit weird and uncomfortable. He’d begun to ween Rowan and Lily off, and while Lily—his independent warrior princess—took to the bottle fine, Rowan clung and fought him, refusing to eat anything that wasn’t his breastmilk.

            “I can’t wait to have my old body back,” Eggsy grumbled as he changed out of his pants and into a pair of loose fitting silk pajama bottoms.

            Merlin closed his book and removed his glasses, setting both on the nightstand beside him. “Yer body is fine now.”

            “Y’re just saying that because y’ like these,” Eggsy said, gesturing to his bare chest.

            “I won’t deny it,” Merlin said with a wolfish grin that sent a roll of heat down Eggsy’s spine. “They are mighty nice, and I will be sad to see them go. But I like ye in whatever shape or form ye have.”

            Eggsy hummed in response and climbed onto the bed. “What if I was goat?”

            “It would make sex challenging, and a little weird,” Merlin confessed.

            Eggsy smacked his shoulder and teased, “Freak.”

            Merlin wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and hauled him into his lap. He nipped at Eggsy’s exposed collarbone and said, “Ye know, love, it’s been six months since the babes were born. Now that ye are weening them, and yer body can handle the change, perhaps tonight we bond.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy whispered, shifting so he straddled Merlin’s lap. “Y’ still want to bond wif me?”

            “Of course,” Merlin said, cupping the sharp curve of Eggsy’s jaw. “More than anything. Ye are my heart.”

            “And y’ are mine,” Eggsy completed, bending over him to seal their mouths together in a fierce, claiming kiss. Merlin grabbed onto his hips, digging his fingers into the bone, and licked Eggsy’s mouth open.

            Eggsy shifted so he could remove his shirt without breaking contact with Merlin. He rolled his hips in slow circular motions as he sucked on Merlin’s tongue. The rush of desire flooded Eggsy. The tart pungent scent of slick filled the air as Eggsy’s thighs grew sticky with fluid.

            He thought that maybe after the pregnancy, with his hormones so changed, he’d start to have heats like other omegas. He’d hoped that maybe his omicron status would change, but Dr. Shelby informed him the chances of having more children were slim. He still didn’t produce a heat, and his fertility levels hadn’t gone up.

            At first he’d been crestfallen at the fact that he’d never have more children, but after the brief spell of depression, he realized he didn’t need any more. He had Daisy, and he had his two little miracles.

            Merlin nipped and licked a path down Eggsy’s throat, drawing a hot line from chin to collarbone, before trailing down to Eggsy’s sensitive breast. He drew in a tremulous breath, never stopping the steady roll of his hips, and arched up in offering for Merlin to take. His nipples prickled and stiffened, and when Merlin’s mouth latched on, he cried out.

            He fumbled with unbuttoning Merlin’s pajama top, whimpering when he couldn’t seem to get the shirt undone fast enough. Merlin batted his hands away, hastily undoing his top, all the while suckling hungrily from Eggsy’s tit.

            Merlin shrugged out of his shirt, exposing tight sinewy muscles and broad shoulders, and coiled his arms around Eggsy’s waist, hauling him as close as possible.

            Eggsy struggled to breathe, pleasure spreading through him in jagged fissures that threatened to shatter his core. Merlin kneaded his other breast with skillful fingers, rolling the slick nipple with his thumb, while he took ahold of the breast he was sucking and squeezed. He tightened his lips around Eggsy’s nipple, sucking hard, and Eggsy felt the rush of milk escape.

            Merlin groaned, rutting up against Eggsy as he sucked and fed from him. Eggsy scrambled to find purchase on his shoulders, mindlessly humping into Merlin until he was raw kinetic energy.

            He was close—so close. It was like his cock and nipple were connected, tethered by a single, crackling nerve that lit up each time Merlin’s tongue flicked out and stroked the pebbled bud.

            “Fuck, oh fuck, Merlin, come—please—I can’t last if y’ keep up,” Eggsy babbled.

            Merlin released him, and Eggsy nearly sobbed with relief. His entire body tingled as if it were a livewire.

            “God, ye are beautiful,” Merlin rasped, wiping the milk from his mouth and chin. He tugged Eggsy down for another heady kiss, before breaking away long enough to remove the rest of their clothes. Eggsy’s pants were a loss cause, soiled by slick and precum.

            Eggsy reached for Merlin as he leaned over him. Merlin’s mouth danced over his, hot breath puffing across Eggsy’s cheek. It was like someone had sent him plunging into fire. He was burning alive, blood boiling inside him. He tipped his head back, offering his neck for Merlin.

            Merlin’s teeth grazed over his scent gland, but didn’t latch on, and Eggsy whined in protest. “Soon,” Merlin chuckled. He trailed his lips across Eggsy’s collarbone, his chest, over the softness of his belly, taking his time to trace his tongue along Eggsy’s caesarean scar, and up the length of his thighs.

            Eggsy tried to breathe. Tried to talk. But his lungs were filled with embers and every time he opened his mouth, it was like he was choking on pleasure. He planted his hands on the bed and arched up into each of Merlin’s reverent touches.

            “There is no one,” Merlin murmured against Eggsy’s knee, “That I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Ye are my everything. My heart, soul, universe. And I swear to ye, that I will protect and honor ye, provide for ye, and remain loyal to ye till my last breath.”

            Merlin shifted above him, leaning over Eggsy so his weight rested on the forearm he tucked near Eggsy’s head. He shifted so Eggsy’s leg was bent and rested on his shoulder, allowing Merlin access to Eggsy’s dripping hole. He slid not one, but two, fingers into the thirsty hole.

            With slow rolls of his hips, Merlin rocked his hard cock against Eggsy, simultaneously working his fingers in and out.

            Eggsy dropped his mouth open, his eyes rolled back in his head. He blinked past tears—not sure if they were from the lingering emotions, Merlin’s declaration, or the fact that his body had been reduced to a single convulsing nerve.

            “I-I—” Eggsy struggled to speak, his tongue seeming to forget how to function. “I— _fuck_ —swear to y’ that I will honor—AH FUCK, RIGHT THERE—” His words broke into a keening cry as Merlin mercilessly ground his fingers against Eggsy’s prostate, rubbing torturous circles along the bundle of nerves until Eggsy’s legs twitched.

            Merlin pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s, their noses bumping. Eggsy swallowed thickly and tried again. “I-I swear to honor y’, to serve and care, to provide and protect, and to be loyal till my final breath.”

            Merlin rocked harder when Eggsy finished, fucking his fingers into Eggsy. Eggsy scrambled to find purchase, raking his nails down Merlin’s back.

            “I love ye,” Merlin growled between hard kisses.

            “Love y’,” Eggsy moaned, “Love y’, love y’, lov—FUCK! Come on Merlin, fucking quit teasing me.”

            Merlin laughed, rich and throaty, like bubbling caramel, and Eggsy couldn’t but grin. Merlin withdrew his hand, shifted Eggsy’s legs over his shoulders, and guided himself to Eggsy’s channel. He rocked forward until the head of his cock finally caught on the lip of Eggsy’s hole, and then eased in with a groan.

            Eggsy sighed with relief, flopping his head back against the pillows. “Fuuck yeah.”

            “Yer insatiable,” Merlin huffed, nipping at Eggsy’s ankle.

            “Never heard y’ complain before.” Eggsy winked cheekily, earning a hard thrust from Merlin. “Ah, shit. Do that again.”

            Merlin adjusted his stance, widening his knees, before he started a brutal pace that had Eggsy rocking up. His breasts bounced, and he grabbed a hold of them, squeezing and pinching his nipples in time with each powerful thrust.

            Eggsy was reduced to a babbling mess, most of his words cut off by broken moans as Merlin leaned over him and plowed forward. It was primal and messy, filling the room with the sound of slapping flesh and squelching slick, and the air ripened with sweat and sex, and Eggsy was in heaven.

            Eggsy let go of one of his breasts and reached between his legs, squeezing his cock—not to speed his orgasm up, but to stave off his building climax. He wanted this to last, to draw out until he knew nothing but the feel of cock pounding into him.

            Merlin panted harshly into the curve of his collar, and Eggsy tipped his head to the side again, straining the tendons in his neck. Merlin turned to press his mouth against Eggsy’s scent gland, and Eggsy whimpered encouragingly.

            “Please,” Eggsy pleaded, “Please, alpha—please—want to be y’rs.”

            “Always,” Merlin growled. “Always mine. No one elses.”

            Eggsy nodded, sobbing at a particularly sharp thrust that temporarily blinded him. He gave up trying to slow his orgasm and started to jack his cock. It happened in a flash, Merlin’s teeth suddenly latching onto him, sinking viciously into his neck, claiming him. He stiffened beneath Merlin with a loud cry, his climax punching through him. He came all over himself, hot ropes of cum splashing across his chest and the underside of his tits.

            Merlin clung to him, teeth sunken in to leave their mark. He stiffened over Eggsy, his knot spreading Eggsy even wider, feeling so large and so heavy in his tight channel. Eggsy shifted as best he could as Merlin continued to bite and sank his own teeth into Merlin’s gland. He held on tight, wrapping himself around Merlin until he knew it be impossible to tell where one started and the other ended.

            They remained like that, locked together, as Merlin rocked forward, encouraging his knot deeper. Eggsy withdrew first, licking small kitten strokes over the bite mark.

            Merlin released him when his knot finally deflated. He licked and kissed the throbbing bite mark, whispering, “Eggsy, my omega, my love.”

            He would have liked to think that afterwards they could lounge on the bed, basking in the afterglow of post orgasm haze and bonding. But no sooner had Merlin pulled out of him and finished cleaning them both off with a damp flannel, did Rowan start crying over the baby monitor.

            Eggsy sighed and pushed up on the bed.

            “I can get it,” Merlin said, going to sit up.

            Eggsy shook his head. “No, he’s probably hungry. He didn’t take much of the bottle.” Eggsy sluggishly climbed out of bed, wincing. “Christ, think y’ fucked me hard enough?” He retrieved his clothes and tugged them on hastily. “Goin’ to feel this for days.”

            “Mmm, didn’t hear ye complaining a few minutes ago.”

            “Didn’t have to get out of bed then,” Eggsy said with a grin. He opened the door, nearly walking straight into Daisy. “Flowah, wot is it?”

            “My tummy hurts.” She looked up at him with glassy, unfocused eyes, her complexion slightly sallow. She held her stomach, and it only took Eggsy a few seconds to connect the dots. He barely had time to step back before she vomited all over the floor and sobbed. Luckily Eggsy’s feet had been spared.

            Merlin was out of bed in a flash and pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. “Oh dear, princess.”

            “Y’ get her while I get—” Eggsy was cut off by Lily joining her brother in crying. “Them,” Eggsy finished lamely.

            Merlin kissed the corner of Eggsy’s forehead and said, “Aye. Go get the wee ones.”

            Eggsy let Merlin take Daisy as he went to handle the twins. As he settled in to feeding Rowan, Lily fast asleep as he sang, Eggsy smiled. He stared down at Rowan’s scrunched face, running a finger along his forehead to smooth out the wrinkles. Merlin’s bite mark throbbed, a reminder that he was bonded, that everything he had was real, and for the first time ever, Eggsy realized he was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Special thanks to MandT for the prompt/idea of Daisy throwing up!
> 
> And in case anyone was curious, here are the kid's dynamics.
> 
> Daisy -- Alpha
> 
> Lily -- Alpha
> 
> Rowan -- Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.sheepunderthemountain.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Running with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280865) by [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony)




End file.
